The Amazing Race II: Paper Mario Edition
by HyruleKing
Summary: Eleven new teams of two race around the Mushroom World for a prize of one million coins. COMPLETE!
1. Starting Line: Rogueport

A/N: Welcome, everyone, to the sequel to "The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition"! With eleven new teams, twelve new legs, and unknown potential...what will happen? Who will win? We'll soon find out...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Amazing Race or Nintendo.

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A... The save file has been loaded!_

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"Eleven teams of two took an exciting adventure around the Nintendo World. These teams were bonded by love, friendship, family, and other things. In this race, a team was knocked out in most rounds, but three moved on to the finals... where one team emerged in first. CJ and Saria, the engaged couple from Hyrule, managed to claim the prize: One million coins. Little did those who cheered these teams on know...twenty-two more would soon be competing again..._

A helicopter flies over the portside city of Rogueport. Standing at the harbor, on the docks, is a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy with glasses in a black sweatshirt and jeans. Next to him is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl in a white zip-up sweater and jeans.

"...This is Rogueport. A port city full of interesting people...its west side is a rich area where gambling flourishes...its east side a gang spot...this port city is the starting line of the Amazing Race: Paper Mario Edition. I'm your host, CJ Francis."

"And I'm your co-host Saria Francis. Currently, eleven teams of two are being transported by speedboat here to the starting line of Rogueport. These teams are made up of two people, each with a special relationship, and vary in size, species and age." Eleven speedboats can be seen cruising through the waters toward Rogueport. "These teams are..."

**Plenn T. & Thriff T.**

"Plenn T and Thriff T... Brothers from Rogueport's Toad Bros Bazaar and Keelhaul Key." Saria said.

(The camera shows two twin Mushroom people each with green-spotted white mushroom caps, wearing green vests and white pants.)

"Money management and cooperation are keys to winning. And as shopkeepers, my brother Plenn and I know how to manage money." Thriff said.

"I know my brother and I can cooperate well, after all, we used to run a shop together." Plenn said. "I'm not totally interested in the prize, though. I'm more into exploring the world."

**Goompa & Gooma**

"Goompa and Gooma...Married Goombas from Goomba Village..." CJ said.

(The camera shows two Goombas, a male and a female. Both are very old. The man is wearing a green hat and the woman is wearing a pink dress and sunhat.)

"I'm so excited to race around the world with my wife." Goompa said. "I just hope our age doesn't hold us back."

"Relax, dear. It doesn't matter whether we win or lose, as long as we're together." Gooma said. The two Goombas then kissed lovingly.

**Ms. Mowz & Moustafa**

"Ms Mowz and Moustafa...two wise mice hailing from Rogueport and Dry Dry Outpost, each of which is very sneaky..." Saria said

(The camera shows two mice, one male and one female. The male is green and has a turban and cloak on. The female is gray and is wearing a red mask, and her tail is curled into a heart shape.)

"Moustafa and I are excited about this race." Ms Mowz said. "Through our sneaky tactics and smarts, I know we'll have no problem winning." Moustafa just smiled and pulled his cloak over his face.

**Peeka & Lahla**

"Peeka and Lahla...sisters, one runs Westside Goods is Rogueport, and the other works in the Pianta Game Corner." CJ said

(The camera shows two blue Boos, each wearing a bow on her head.)

"Peeka and I will have no problem with this race, hon." Peeka said, giggling.

"I know my sister and I can win this no problem." Lahla said. "Even if Peeka is a bit of an oddball."

**Koops & Koopie Koo**

"Koops and Koopie Koo... dating couple from Petalburg, one of which is mayor of the city." Saria said.

(The camera shows two Koopa Troopas, a male and a female. The male had a green shell and wore a white hoody sweatshirt. The female had long orange hair, a pink shell, and wore a pink t-shirt with the words "Loves to Race".)

"Aw, young love..." CJ said.

"CJ, shut up!"

**Bowser & Bowser Jr**

"Bowser and Bowser Jr... the evil Koopa King and his son..." CJ said.

(The camera shows a koopa with red hair, a spiked green shell, and yellow horns. Next to him is a smaller Koopa who is almost identical to the larger Koopa. Around his neck is a blue kerchief and he's holding a large paintbrush.)

"My son and I are gonna clobber this race! We'll walk all over these guys! Although I do feel kinda bad about leaving Peach at home, but she raced last season, so I'm not so worried." Bowser said.

"King Papa and I are gonna win, 'cuz we're racing for Mama Peach!" Jr chirped.

**Bow & Bootler**

"Bow and Bootler... a rich Boo from Forever Forest and her less-than-joyful butler." Saria said.

(The camera shows two Boos, a female and a male. The female is green in color and has two red bows tied to her head. The male is tan in color, has a small amount of white hair on his head, and has a towel draped over his arm.)

"Bootler and I will win this race. And, when we do, I'll get to add more riches to my bank...Ah ha ha ha hoo!" Bow said.

"Madame Bow and I will win...if we don't, well..." Bootler stopped and smiled falsely.

**Frankie & Francesca**

"Frankie and Francesca...the co-leader of the Pianta Syndicate, and the former boss's daughter." CJ said.

(The camera shows two Piantas. One is male and blue in color. He is wearing a white shirt and red tie. The second is female and yellow in color. She is wearing a pink "I Love Rogueport" shirt.)

"Frankie and I are gonna win this race." Francesca said.

"I'm gonna win dis race. And best of all, I'm gunna do it wit da love of my life." Frankie said.

**Vivian & Beldam**

"Vivian and Beldam. Former evil-doers. Both once hindered Mario's quest for the Crystal Stars, but Vivian turned around and helped him." Saria said. "Since then, Beldam and her sister Marilyn have mellowed out quite a bit and now follow the side of good."

(The camera shows two purple female shadows. One has long pink hair and is wearing a white-and-red striped witch's hat. The other has long white hair and is wearing a white-and-blue striped witch's hat.)

"I really hope we can win this race." Vivian said. "Beldam and I are smart and I think our knowledge will help us win."

"Vivian and I have had our issues before...but since our Crystal Star adventure, I've realized that there's more to life than being mean to my sister...besides, she's actually a great person." Beldam said, as Vivian smiled.

"Thanks, sis..."

**Goombario & Goombaria**

"Goombario and Goombaria... two siblings from Goomba Village." CJ said.

(The camera shows two Goombas. One is male and is wearing a blue cap. The other is female and is wearing a pink bow and holding a Princess Peach doll.)

"My big brother and I are sooooo gonna win this!" Goombaria cheered.

"It's over for these other guys. We're gonna cream 'em!" Goombario said confidently.

**Flurrie & Doopliss**

"Flurrie and Doopliss...Actors from Boggly Woods and Twilight Town, and newly dating couple." Saria said.

(The camera shows a light purple cloud-like ghost creatures with dark purple hair. Next to her is a duplighost in a birthday party hat and colorful bow tie.)

"This race is ours!" Doopliss cheered. "We're gonna win or my name isn't Doopliss!"

"Now, now, dearie. Relax." Flurrie said. "We can't guarantee that we'll win, but we'll certainly try."

"Which team can pull off the right amount of physical and mental strength to win? Find out now on ... The Amazing Race: Paper Mario Edition." Saria said.

The eleven teams were lined up near the docks of Rogueport. Ahead of them were CJ and Saria. Behind them were twenty-two backpacks, separated into sets of two. With each set was a clue with the familiar "Amazing Race" logo on them.

"In a few minutes, you are all about to embark on a race around the Mushroom Kingdom. But first, we need to give you some basic rules," CJ said.

"The race is divided into several parts called legs. At the end of each leg is a rest area called a pit stop. You want to get to the pit stop as fast as you can, because all but three of these legs are elimination. The last team to arrive will be eliminated." Saria said.

"At the beginning of each leg, you will be given a small amount of cash to use. This money will have to cover all expenses except for airline tickets. Any money you save may be used in future legs. Remember, if you run out of money, you can get more from locals, but don't break the law there." CJ said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Also, the race isn't just a matter of speed. Along the way, you'll run into challenges that you'll need to complete," Saria said. "Some challenges require individual strength, but most require the power of both teammates. Okay, now when I say, you'll run over there..." CJ pointed to the stairs leading to central Rogueport.

"...And find your packs at the stairs. There you will open your first clue to begin the race. From there, it's up to you what you do. Remember, we've limited your powers and told you what's allowed from your abilities, right?" CJ continued. Everyone nodded.

"Okay.'' Saria said. "On your mark..."

"Travel safe..." CJ said.

"GO!!" The hosts shouted.

AUTHIOR'S NOTE (Reposted on 10-12-08): I was re-reading this today and I realized that I referred to the West side of Rogueport as a major gang area and the East side as a gambling place, which as everyone knows, is the opposite of the truth. I fixed my error and reposted it. Please, if anyone reading this sees (or any of my other fics) something they believe may be an error, let me know.

--


	2. I said 'Hairyspray'

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg One: "I said 'Hairy...spray'."**

"On your mark..." Saria said.

"Travel safe..." CJ said.

"GO!" The hosts shouted. The teams rushed toward their packs and ripped open their clues.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

"Travel by taxi to Rogueport International Airport and board a plane for Toad Town." Koops said. "You have 215 coins for this leg of the race. However, you may only board one of two flights: Mushroom Airlines flight 132 or Jet Shrooms flight 738."

_"Teams must race to west Rogueport and board one of two flights for Toad Town. Once they arrive in Toad Town, they will find their next clue. However, they may only board one of two flights: Mushroom Airlines 132 or Jet Shrooms flight 738."_ CJ said.

"Come on, let's go!"

**Plenn T. & Thriff T.: Brothers**

"Travel by taxi..."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

"...to Rogueport International Airport..."

**Goomba & Gooma: Married**

"...and board a plane..."

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

"...for Toad Town."

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

"You have 215 coins..."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"...for this leg of the race."

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Actors/Dating**

"However...you may only board..."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: Friends/"Business Partners"**

"...one of two flights..."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Mushroom Airlines flight 132."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"...or Jet Shrooms flight 738."

Knowing shortcuts to the airport quite well, Peeka, Lahla, Frankie and Francesca quickly outran everyone to the airport. Bowser tripped which caused most of the teams to get ahead of him and Jr.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- Currently in 1st**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- Currently in 1st**

The group of four ran to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Hi, we need two tickets for flight 132 ta Toad Town." Frankie said.

"Here you go. You depart at 1:30 PM and arrive in Toad Town at 7:45 PM." The clerk said, handing Frankie two tickets. The Boo Sisters stepped forward next.

"We'd like the same thing." Peeka said.

"Here you go." The clerk said.

"I know a few of dese racers, but just cuz I'm friends wit some of dem don't mean I ain't gonna wreck 'em." Frankie told the camera. "In dis race, I'm givin it everyding I got."

**Plenn T. & Thriff T.: Brothers- Currently in 2nd**

The two Mushroom people ran up to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Two for flight 132 to Toad Town, please." Plenn T. said.

"Here you go." The clerk said. "You depart at 1:30 PM and arrive in Toad Town at 7:45 PM."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- Currently in 3rd**

The Koopas ran up to the Mushroom Airlines counter. Koops placed their passports on the counter.

"Two for flight 132 to Toad Town, please." He said.

"Okay, you will be leaving at 1:30 PM and arriving in Toad Town at 7:45 PM." The clerk said, giving Koops the passports as well as two tickets.

"Thank you." Koops said, taking the tickets.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- Currently in 4th**

The two Shadows Sirens hovered over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Two for flight 132 to Toad Town, please." Vivian said, handing the clerk their passports.

The clerk handed back the passports as well as two tickets. "All right, you'll be departing a 1:30 PM and arriving in Toad Town at 7:45 PM." She said.

"Thank You."

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating/Actors- Currently in 5th**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: Friends/"Business Partners"- Currently in 6th**

The group of four ran into the airport. Flurrie and Doopliss split off and headed for the Jet Shrooms counter, while Mowz and Moustafa headed to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Hi, we need two tickets for flight 132 to Toad Town, if you don't mind." Ms Mowz said, handing the Mushrrom Airlines clerk the passports. The clerk immediately rejected them.

"Sorry, but that flight is full." The clerk said.

"Oh no..." Mowz said. Meanwhile, Flurrie was handing her team's passports to the Jet Shrooms clerk.

"Hi, we need two tickets for flight 738 to Toad Town." Flurrie said. The clerk handed her the passports as well as two tickets.

"Here you go." He said. "Your flight leaves Rogueport at 2:15 PM and arrives in Toad Town at 10:00 PM after connecting through Mushroom City."

"Thank you." Flurrie said. The two mice then ran over.

"Two for flight 738 for Toad Town please." Ms Mowz said.

"Here you go." The clerk said. "You depart at 2:15 PM and arrive in Toad Town at 10:00 PM after a brief stop in Mushroom City."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- Currently in 7th**

The two Goombas rushed over to the Jet Shrooms counter.

"Two for flight 738 to Toad Town, please." Goombario said, handing the clerk the passports. The clerk handed them back along with two tickets.

"Here you go." He said. "You depart at 2:15 PM and arrive 10:00 PM after a connection stop in Mushroom City."

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler- Currently in 8th**

Bow hovered over to the counter and handed the clerk the passports.

"Two for flight 738 to Toad Town." Bow said.

"Here are your tickets." The clerk said. "You depart at 2:15 PM and arrive 10:00 PM after stopping in Mushroom City."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 9th**

**Goompa & Gooma: Married- Currently in 10th**

The Koopas and the Goombas walked up to the counter and handed the clerk their passports.

"Four for flight 738 to Toad Town, please." Bowser said.

"Here you go." The clerk said. "You depart at 2:15 PM and arrive at 10:00 PM after connecting through Mushroom City."

_"All 11 teams are now on one of two flights bound for Toad Town. On Mushroom Airlines flight 132 leaving at 1:30 PM and arriving at 7:45 PM are married couple Frankie & Francesca, sisters Peeka & Lahla, brothers Plenn T & Thriff T, dating couple Koops & Koopie Koo, and sisters Beldam & Vivian. On Jet Shrooms flight 738, leaving at 2:15 PM and arriving at 10:00 PM after connecting through Mushroom City are dating couple Flurrie & Doopliss, "business partners" Ms Mowz & Moustafa, siblings Goombario & Goombaria, mistress/butler Bow & Bootler, father/son Bowser & Bowser Jr, and married couple Goompa & Gooma."_ CJ said. _"Once teams arrive at Toad Town airport, they will find their next clue."_

**FLIGHT 1- Arrival (Toad Town)/ 7:45 PM**

_"This is the first flight arriving in Toad Town, carrying married couple Frankie & Francesca, sisters Peeka & Lahla, brothers Plenn T & Thriff T, dating couple Koops & Koopie Koo, and sister Beldam & Vivian."_ Saria said.

The five teams rushed out of the airport and found their next clue.

"Travel by marked car west of Toad Town to Koopa Village. Once you arrive in the village, you will find your next clue outside the mayor's house." Frankie read.

_"Teams must now grab one of the marked cars outside Toad Town airport and drive themselves west of Toad Town to Koopa Village. Once they arrive in the village, they will find their next clue waiting for them outside of the mayor's house." _CJ said.

"Let's take the green one, Frankie!" Francesca said.

"Go for the blue one, Peeka." Lahla said.

"Let's grab the white one." Plenn said.

"Want the pink one, Koopie?" Koops asked. Koopie Koo nodded.

"Look! A red one!" Vivian cheered, jumping into the car. Beldam followed suit and the two drove off toward Koopa Village.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

The two Mushroom people pulled up to the mayor's house and grabbed their clue from the clue box.

"Detour...Cook or Book."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Cook or Book. In cook, teams must go to Koopa Village Chapel, where they must cook a turkey dinner for 25 people. The dinner must consist of turkey, potatoes, squash, cranberry sauce, green bean cassarole, stuffing, and biscuits. Once they are done cooking the meal, they must sit down and each team member must eat a plate of food. In Book, teams must search Koopa Village and the surrounding area for 10 books. After finding the books, they must deliver them to Koopa Koot, the elder of Koopa Village. After that, he will give them a list of villagers. Teams must then deliver one book to each villager. However, specific books must be delivered to the villagers. Once teams complete either challenge, they will receive their next clue."_ CJ said.

"Let's take Book." Plenn said.

"Okay." Thriff said, as the two headed for the local chapel.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

The two koopas pulled up in their car and grabbed the clue.

"Detour...Cook or Book." Koops said.

"Let's take Cook." Koopie Koo said. "Cooking is my natural talent."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

The Piantas smiled as the grabbed their clue.

"Detour...Cook or Book." Frankie said. "I say Book."

"I want to do Cook..." Francesca whined.

"Frankie, da leader of da Piantas don't cook." Frankie said.

"Frankie, my husband, does cook." Francesca said.

"Since when?" Frankie responded.

"Since I said so, that's when!" Francesca said.

"Fine...I'll do it for you, Frannie." Frankie said.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

"Detour...Cook or Book." Vivian said.

"Let's take Cook." Beldam said.

"Okay." Vivian said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"Detour...Cook or Book."

"Let's do Cook." Peeka said.

**Plenn T. & Thriff T: Brothers**

"Okay, I'll go this way and look for books." Plenn T said. "You go that way."

"Okay." Thriff said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

"This is it...Koopa Village Chapel." Koopie Koo said, as the two Koopas walked into the church. "Oh...my...GOSH..." She said, as she saw 10 chubby Koopas, 5 chubby Shy Guys, and 8 chubby Goombas.

"We have to cook for these guys?" Koops asked. "There all so..." He then lowered his voice and whispered. "...large."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"Okay, we have to cook a turkey dinner for 25 people." Francesca said, as Frankie counted the people in the kitchen.

"But there are only 23 people..." Frankie said.

"We have to eat the meal, too, Frank." Francesca said.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

"Wow, this is a big church..." Vivian said.

"No kidding." Beldam said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"Okay, so now we have to cook a huge meal for about 25 people." Lahla said.

"Man, you'd think it was Thanksgiving." Peeka said.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

The two brothers met in front of Koopa Koot's house.

"How many books have you found?" Plenn asked.

"I've found 3." Thriff said. "You?"

"4." Plenn said.

"So, we still need 3."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

"Quick, put the turkey in!" Koopie Koo yelled.

"Don't rush me, woman! I'm going as fast as I can!" Koops yelled.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

"Okay, the potatoes are peeled and ready to be cooked."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"Okay, I've got the stuffing all mixed and ready to go." Peeka said.

"The squash is ready to go too." Lahla said.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

"Okay, that's ten books." Plenn said, as he and Thriff met in front of Koopa Koot's house.

"Then, let's go inside." Thriff said, as the two walked into Koopa Koot's house.

"Sir Koot, we're here for our villager list." Plenn said.

"Ah yes, part of the Amazing Race, I presume?" Koot asked. The Mushroom people nodded. "Here you go."

"Thank You." Thriff said, as the two scanned the list.

"Okay, let's get going." Plenn said.

_**Later...**_

"Here you go." Plenn said, handing a villager a book.

"Thank you." the villager said. Then, Thriff ran over.

"I'm done."

"Me too." The two then headed back to Koopa Koot's house.

"Good work." Koot said. "Here is your next clue."

"Head to the outskirts of Koopa Village. There you will find marked two-person bicycles. Take one and travel northeast of Koopa Village to Koopa Brothers Fortress." Plenn T read.

_"Teams must now go to the eastern outskirts of Koopa Village, where they will find eleven two-person bikes. They must choose a bike, then head west through the village and then northeast to this place: Koopa Brothers Fortress."_ Saria said, as she stood in front of a large stone fortress. _"Once they arrive here, the Red Ninja Koopa Brother will hand them ther next clue."_

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

All four teams put their meals out on the table, then grabbed a plate for themselves. They sat down, joined the local villagers in blessing their food, and then proceeded to eat.

**FLIGHT 2- Arrival (Toad Town)/ 10:00 PM**

_"This is the second flight arriving in Toad Town, carrying father-son Bowser & Bowser Jr, married couple Goompa & Gooma, mistress/butler Bow & Bootler, dating couple Flurrie & Doopliss, "business partners" Ms Mowz & Moustafa, and siblings Goombario & Goombaria."_ Saria said.

The six teams rushed off of the plane and grabbed their clue.

"Travel by marked car west of Toad Town to Koopa Village. Once you arrive in the village, you will find your next clue outside the mayor's house." Bowser read.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

"There's the bikes." Plenn said. "Let's go."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

All four teams quickly finished their food and were handed their next clue.

"Head to the outskirts of Koopa Village." Peeka read.

"There you will find marked two-person bicycles." Vivian continued.

"Take one and travel northeast of Koopa Village..." Added Koops.

"...to Koopa Brothers Fortress." Frankie finished.

"Let's go!" Lahla and Francesca said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Actors/Dating**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Detour... Cook or Book." Bowser said.

"Let's take Book." Jr said.

"Cooking or finding book...what do you say dear?" Gooma asked.

"Cooking.." Goompa said.

"May we search for books, Miss Bow?" Bootler asked.

"No, I want to cook, so we're cooking!" Bow snapped.

"What should we do, Dearie?" Flurrie questioned.

"How about Book?" Doopliss replied.

"Okay." Flurrie said.

"..." Moustafa mumbled. (Caption: "I say we do Book, Mowz.")

"Works for me." Ms Mowz said.

"Did anyone hear what that desert mouse said?" Doopliss asked.

"I didn't even know he said anything." Flurrie said.

"What's your pick, sis?" Goombario asked.

"Let's take Book." Goombaria said.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

The two shopkeepers drove up to the fortress, where a koopa troopa in a red mask with a red shell greeted them.

"Here is your clue." Red Ninjakoopa said.

"Roadblock...who wants to be their partner's Pick-Me-Up?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must enter Koopa Brothers Fortress. The other team member must head to the basement of the fortress, where they will be fitted with a harness. Their partner will then pull a rope on the first floor, in the room above the basement, and lift them to that room. Once they complete this, they will receive their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"I'll take this." Plenn said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this?" Bowser wondered.

"I say we split up." Flurrie said.

"You go find 5 books and I'll find 5 books." Ms Mowz said

"Come on, let's go!" Goombario said.

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

"Wow...25 people...that's a big meal." Goompa said.

"But I only see 23..." Bootler said.

"That must mean we get to eat." Gooma said. Bow looked at the clue.

"No...we NEED to eat." Bow said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

The eight racers drove up to the fortress, where Red Ninjankoopa waited with their next clue.

"Here is your clue." He said.

"Roadblock..." Peeka started.

"...Who wants to be their partner's Pick-Me-Up?" Vivian asked.

"I'll do this one, Peek." Lahla said.

"Stand back, sis. I've got this one." Beldam said.

"This one's all me, Koopie." Koops said.

"Frannie, I'll do dis." Frankie said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Hey, Mr Koot. We have our books." Bowser said. Koopa Koot handed him the list of residents.

"Okay, we've got eight books so far." Flurrie said.

"..." Moustafa said. (Caption: "Check over there in that bush, Mowz.")

"Aw, man...I can't find anymore." Goombaria whined.

"Don't give up, sis! Keep looking!" Goombario shouted, trying to encourage his sister.

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

"Okay, everything's done with the exception of the turkey." Goompa said.

"We just need to finish cooking the potatoes, turkey, and stuffing." Bow said.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

"Okay, sir..." Green Ninjakoopa said to Thriff. "Put this harness on. Once your parter arrives upstairs, he will grab a rope and pull you up to the first floor." Thriff nodded and put on the harness. Upstairs, Plenn had grabbed the rope. Yellow Ninjakoopa was standing with him. Yellow looked over the ledge and down to Green, who nodded.

"You may begin pulling." Plenn started pulling and Thriff slowly began to rise off of the ground.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"Okay, we're done." Bowser said. Koopa Koot handed him the next clue. He and Jr walked outside and opened it, as the other two teams entered Koot's house.

"Head to the outskirts of Koopa Village." Bowser said.

"There you will find marked two-person bicycles." Flurrie continued.

"..." Moustafa mumbled. (Caption: "Take one and travel northeast of Koopa Village to Koopa Brothers Fortress.")

"Let's go!" Jr shouted.

"Hurry!" Doopliss yelled.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

"Here we are." Peeka and Vivian said. Green smiled as he showed them to two more ropes.

"Put these harnesses on. Your partner will then pull you up to the first floor."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"So, where's the room we need to go to?" Koops wondered.

"Better question: where's da door to da basement?" Frankie asked.

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

"Done!" Bow said, as the four scarfed down their food. A Koopa then handed them their clue.

"We have to grab a bike on the outskirts of town.." Bow said

"...And get ourselves to the Koopa Brothers Fortress." Gooma added.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

Plenn pulled his brother to the top, where Yellow handed them thir next clue.

"Make your way to the pit stop, located on the roof of the fortress." Plenn read. "Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

_"After completing the Roadblock, teams must head upstairs through the fortress until they reach the roof, which holds the pit stop for this leg of the race." _Saria narrated. _"The last team to check in here...may be eliminated."_

"Let's hurry!"

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"Roadblock..." Bowser said.

"Who wants to be their partner's Pick-Me-Up?" Doopliss continued.

"(What in the heck is a pick me up?)" Moustafa mumbled.

"This requires strength, so I'll take it, Jr." Bowser said.

"I'll do this one...it's gonna take some manpower." Doopliss said. "And, I am, after all, a MAN."

"Barely..." Flurrie mumbled.

"What was that?" Doopliss asked.

"I said 'Hairy...spray'. It's the new musical I'm gonna be in." Flurrie said, desperately trying to cover herself.

"Oh." Doopliss said. "Okay."

"Can you handle this, Moustafa?" Mowz asked.

"(I still don't know what the heck a pick-me-up is!)" Moustafa said. "(But I'll do it.)"

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"We have our ten books, Mr Koot." Goombario said. Koot handed them the list of residents.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

Lahla, Beldam, Frankie and Koops grabbed their ropes and began pulling.

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

"Roadblock..." Bow said.

"...Who wants to be their partner's Pick-Me-Up?" Gooma added.

"I've got this one." Bootler said.

"As the kids would say, I'm up with this." Goompa said.

"It's 'I'm DOWN with THAT." Bow corrected.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

Mowz, Flurrie and Jr walked over to Yellow, who quickly attached their harnesses.

He looked up to his brother, who nodded to Bowser, Moustafa and Doopliss. The three began pulling as Peeka, Vivian, Francesca and Koopie Koo reached the top.

"Make your way to the pit stop..." Lahla read.

"...located on the roof of the fortress." Beldam continued.

"Warning..." Said Frankie

"...the last team to check in may be eliminated." Koops finished.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Done!" Koopa Koot handed them their clue.

"Okay, so we need to get a bike and go to Koopa Brothers Fortress." Goombario said. "Wow, I haven't been there in a couple of years."

**Team ? (Koopa Brothers Fortress- Roof)**

(The camera rushes towards the pit stop mat, where CJ, Saria and Black Koopa Bro waited. It stops at the mat and turns around to catch its team running to the pit stop.)

"Welcome to Koopa Brothers Fortress..." Black said.

"Thank You."

"Plenn T and Thriff T..." Saria said. "You're team number one."

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers- 1st Place/ 11:37 PM**

"YEEEEAHHHHH!"

"WOO HOOO!"

"I have more good news..." CJ said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you have both won a seven-day, six-night stay at beautiful Sirena Beach on Isle Delfino, compliments of Mushroom Airlines International, which you can enjoy after the race."

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

Bootler, Goompa, Bowser, Moustafa and Doopliss smiled as their partners reached the top and Green handed them their clue.

"Proceed to..." Bootler began

"...the pit stop..." Goompa continued.

"...located on..." Added Bowser

"...the roof of the fortress..." Ms Mowz said.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Flurrie said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Here is your clue." Red Koopa said.

"Roadblock...who wants to be their partner's Pick-Me-Up?" Goombario read. "I guess I'll do it." After Goombario walked into the fortress, Red walked over to a nearby ladder and began climbing to the roof.

**Team ? (Koopa Brothers Fortress- Roof)**

CJ, Saria and Black smiled as another team reached the pit stop.

"Frankie and Francesca..." Saria said. "You're team number two."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married - 2nd Place/ 12:04 AM**

"Mat would be proud of you two." CJ said.

"I know." Frankie said.

**Team ? (Koopa Brothers Fortress- Roof)**

CJ directed Black Koopa's attention to the stairs leading to the roof as the next team came into view.

"Your turn, CJ." Saria said, as another team climbed the stairs. The two teams stepped onto the mat.

"Koops and Koopie Koo...you're team number three." CJ said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- 3rd Place/ 12:16 AM**

"Beldam & Vivian...you're team number four." CJ said.

**Beldam & Vivian: Sisters- 4th Place/ 12:16 AM**

"Four out of eleven...that's pretty good." Beldam said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

Goombaria walked up to Yellow and he put the harness on her. He then signaled to Green, who gave Goombario the okay. Goombario then started to lift his sister.

**Team ? (Koopa Brothers Fortress- Roof)**

CJ, Saria and Black watched as another team climbed the stairs.

"Welcome to Koopa Brothers Fortress..." Black greeted.

"Thank You."

"Peeka and Lahla..." Saria began.

"Yeah, hon?"

"You're team number five." Saria said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 5th Place/ 12:27 AM**

"Wow...that's not bad."

**Team ? (Koopa Brothers Fortress- Roof)**

CJ and Saria smiled as the next team stepped onto the mat.

"Bow and Bootler..." Saria said. "You're team number six."

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler- 6th Place/ 1:24 AM**

And another...

"Goompa and Gooma..." CJ said. "You're team number seven."

**Goompa & Gooma: Married- 7th Place/ 1:31 AM**

"Phew...we're still in."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

Goombario smiled as he finally lifted his sister to the top.

"Whew...finally..." Goombario sighed as Green handed him his clue. Suddenly, Green and Yellow walked away.

"Whuh?" Goombario wondered. "Ah, nevermind." He ripped open the clue. "Make your way to the pit stop, located on the roof of the fortress. Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Koopa Brothers Fortress- Roof)**

"Welcome to Koopa Brothers Fortress."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr." CJ said. "You're team number eight."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 8th Place/ 1:47 AM**

"Good..."

**Team ? (Koopa Brothers Fortress- Roof)**

"Welcome to Koopa Brothers Fortress." Greeted Black.

"Thank You."

"Flurrie and Doopliss..." Saria said. "You're team number nine."

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors- 9th Place/ 2:09 AM**

"Yikes...that's cutting it close."

**Team ? (Koopa Brothers Fortress- Roof)**

"Please don't tell us we're last!" A voice called from the stairs. A nervous Ms Mowz and an seemingly indifferent Moustafa ran up to the mat.

"Ms Mowz and Moustafa..." Saria said. "You're team number...ten."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 10th Place/ 2:16 AM**

"Phew...thank you." Mowz sighed. Moustafa plopped to the ground and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's good to be going on to the second leg." He said.

"WHOA! He just spoke!" CJ said, shocked. Moustafa smiled and pulled his cloak over his face.

"..." He said. (Caption: "Don't expect it a lot...")

**Goombario & Goombaria (Koopa Brothers Fortress- Roof)**

"Hurry, sis!" Goombario yelled. The two Goombas hopped onto the mat and smiled. Black opened his mouth to greet them when Red, Green and Yellow stepped forward.

"Welcome to our fortress." The Koopa Brothers said.

"Thanks." Goombario said.

"Goombario and Goombaria..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive..."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- Last Place/ 2:30 AM**

"Wow, that was quick." Goombario said.

"We do have good news, however..." Saria said.

"This is the first of only three non-elimination legs...and you two are still in the Amazing Race." CJ said.

"No way!" Goombario said, overjoyed.

"However, there is a down side to this." Saria said. "We do have to take all your money, and you will not receive any at the start of the next leg."

"On top of that, you two must arrive at the pit stop first in the next leg, or else you will receive a 30 minute penalty." CJ said.

"This next leg is gonna be tough...no money and we're weighted down by a time penalty." Goombaria said.

"Don't give up sis. We'll win." Goombario said.

(A/N: A non-elimination leg right off the bat? What do you think of that twist? Or what about the last place penalty?)


	3. I Swear These Other Teams

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Two: "I swear these other teams are using illegal powers."**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"Eleven teams of two departed from the portside city of Rogueport bound for the quaint Koopa Village..."_

"Travel by taxi to Rogueport International Airport and board a plane for Toad Town. You have 215 coins for this leg of the race. However, you may only board one of two flights: Mushroom Airlines flight 132 or Jet Shrooms flight 738."

_"At the first Detour of the race, teams found themselves choosing between either cooking a huge dinner..."_

"This is it...Koopa Village Chapel." Koopie Koo said, as the two Koopas walked into the church. "Oh...my...GOSH..." She said, as she saw 10 chubby Koopas, 5 chubby Shy Guys, and 8 chubby Goombas.

"We have to cook for these guys?" Koops asked. "There all so..." He then lowered his voice and whispered. "...large."

_"...Or searching and delvering 10 books throughout the village."_

"Okay, that's ten books." Plenn said, as he and Thriff met in front of Koopa Koot's house.

"Then, let's go inside." Thriff said, as the two walked into Koopa Koot's house.

"Sir Koot, we're here for our villager list." Plenn said.

_"The first Roadblock found racers giving their partner a lift..."_

"Roadblock..." Bowser said.

"Who wants to be their partner's Pick-Me-Up?" Doopliss continued.

"(What in the heck is a pick me up?)" Moustafa mumbled.

_"Brothers Plenn T and Thriff T breezed through the Detour and Roadblock and arrived at the pit stop first."_

"You're team number one."

"YEAHHH!"

"WOO HOOOO!"

_"Siblings Goombario and Goombaria ran into trouble at the Detour and found themselves arriving at the pit stop last..."_

"Goombario and Goombaria...you're the last team to arrive."

_"However, they were given a break..."_

"We're happy to tell you that this is the first of only three non-elimination legs...and you're still in the Amazing Race."

_"But this came with a penalty..."_

"However, there is a down side to this." Saria said. "We do have to take all your money, and you will not receive any at the start of the next leg."

"On top of that, you two must arrive at the pit stop first in the next leg, or else you will receive a 30 minute penalty." CJ said.

_Eleven teams remain...who will be eliminated next?_

Toad Brothers score first ; Young Goombas shellshocked in last

"This is Koopa Brothers Fortress. This fortress, home to the four Ninja Koopa Brothers, was the first pit stop in a race around the Mushroom World. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period. The eleven teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. Can Plenn T and Thriff T keep up their fast pace and remain in first? Can Goombario and Goombaria overcome their time and money penalty and stay in the race? Plenn T and Thriff T, who were the first to arrive at 11:37 PM, will be the first to depart at 11:37 AM."

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers- 1st to depart/ 11:37 AM**

(The camera shoots through Koopa Brothers Fortress up to the roof, where the two Mushroom people wait, standing on the mat.)

"Return to Toad Town and fly to Rogueport." Plenn read. "Once there, drive by marked car to Rogueport Harbor. You have 201 coins for this leg of the race ; one team has zero."

_"Teams must now take their bikes from the last leg back to Toad Town and get on a plane to Rogueport. Once they arrive in Rogueport, they will take one of these marked cars." _CJ is standing in front of eleven cars, each with a red-and-yellow striped sticker on the windshield. _"They will then drive themselves to Rogueport Harbor, where their next clue awaits."_

"Let's go." Thriff said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 2nd to depart/ 12:04 PM**

"Return to Toad Town and and fly to Rogueport." Frankie said. "Once there, drive by marked car to Rogueport Harbor. You have 201 coins for this leg of the race ; one team has zero."

Francesca counted the coins. "Okay, let's go."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- 3rd to depart/ 12:16 PM**

**Beldam & Vivian: Sisters- 4th to depart/ 12:16 PM**

"Okay, so we need to grab a flight for Rogueport." Koops said.

"Let's get going."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 5th to depart/ 12:27 PM**

"Come on, hon. We need to bike back to Toad Town and then fly to Rogueport." Peeka said.

"Okay."

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

The brothers ran into the airport and over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Hi, we need to get on the earliest flight to Rogueport." Plenn said to the clerk.

"Okay, we have a flight leaving at 2:30 PM from Toad Town to Isle Delfino, then to Lavalava Island, arriving in Rogueport at 7:00 AM tomorrow morning."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"We need to get on the earliest flight to Rogueport."

"Okay, we have a flight that leaves at 2:30 PM to Isle Delfino, then to Lavalava Island and arrives in Rogueport at 7:00 AM tomorrow morning."

"Is that the earliest flight?" Frankie asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll take it." Frankie said, grabbing the tickets.

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler- 6th to depart/ 1:24 PM**

"Come on, we're going to Rogueport." Bow said, taking the coins out of the envelope.

**Goompa & Gooma: Married- 7th to depart/ 1:31 PM**

"Return to Toad Town and and fly to Rogueport." Goompa said. "Once there, drive by marked car to Rogueport Harbor. You have 201 coins for this leg of the race ; one team has zero."

"Poor Goombario..." Gooma said.

"I felt bad for Goombario and Goombaria. True, they're our race rivals and we need to beat them, but they're still my grandkids." Gooma said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Beldam & Vivian: Sisters**

The two teams ran up to the ticket counter.

"Two for the next flight to Rogueport, please." Koops said.

"Okay, you depart at 2:30 PM to Isle Delfino, then to Lavalava Island and arrives in Rogueport at 7:00 AM tomorrow morning."

"We'll take it." Koops said. The clerk handed him the tickets.

"We'll take the same thing." Beldam said.

"Here you go." The clerk said, handing Beldam the tickets. Then, Peeka and Lahla ran in.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"We need tickets on the same flight that they're on." Peeka said, pointing to Beldam.

"Sorry, it's booked." The clerk said.

"Are you sure, hon?" Peeka said, blowing the clerk a kiss. He was unfazed.

"Yes." He said. "But, we do have a flight leaving at 3:15 PM to Isle Delfino, then to Mushroom City, arriving in Rogueport at 7:40 AM tomorrow morning."

"That's fine."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 8th to depart/ 1:47 PM**

"Okay, Jr, we're flying to Rogueport." Bowser said.

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

"Two for the next flight to Rogueport, please." Bow said.

"Here you go." The clerk said, handing Bow two tickets. "You leave at 3:15 PM for Isle Delfino, then head to Mushroom City, then arrive in Rogueport at 7:40 PM tomorrow morning."

"We'll take the same thing as them." Goompa said. The clerk handed him the tickets.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

"Hi, we need two tickets for the next flight to Rogueport." Bowser said.

"Okay, you depart at 3:15 PM for Isle Delfino, then head to Seaside Town, and arrive in Rogueport at 8:15 AM."

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors- 9th to depart/ 2:09 PM**

"Ooh, we're going to Rogueport." Flurrie said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 10th to depart/ 2:16 PM**

"Sweet, we're going to Rogueport." Ms Mowz said.

"(Big stinkin' deal.)" Moustafa said. "(What's our coin count?)"

"201 coins." Ms Mowz said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- Last to depart/ 2:30 PM**

"Return to Toad Town and fly to Rogueport." Goombario read. "Once there, drive by marked car to Rogueport Harbor. You have zero coins for this leg of the race."

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The six racers ran up to the counter and purchased their tickets.

_"All eleven teams are on one of three connecting flights for Rogueport, all leaving Isle Delfino at 8:00 PM. On flight one, connecting through Lavalava Island and arriving in Rogueport at 7:00 AM are brothers Plenn T & Thriff T, married couple Frankie & Francesca, and dating couple Koops & Koopie Koo._

_On flight two, connecting through Mushroom City and arriving in Rogueport at 7:40 AM are sisters Peeka & Lahla and Beldam & Vivian, mistress & butler Bow & Bootler, and married couple Goompa & Gooma._

_On flight three, connecting through Seaside Town and arriving at 8:15 AM are father & son Bowser & Bowser Jr, dating actors Flurrie & Doopliss, "business partners" Ms Mowz & Moustafa, and siblings Goombario & Goombaria."_ CJ narrated.

**FLIGHT 1- Arrival (Rogueport) / 7:00 AM**

The brothers, the Piantas and the Koopas rushed off the plane. When they exited the airport, they saw 11 cars marked with the red-and-yellow Amazing Race flag. The brothers grabbed a green one, the Piantas grabbed a pink one and the Koops grabbed a red one. They then drove off towards the harbor.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

The three teams pulled up to the harbor and hopped out of their cars.

"Look! The clue box!" Frankie shouted. The three teams ran over to the clue box and grabbed their clue.

"Board the ferry for Keelhaul Key. When you arrive on the beach, you will find your next clue." The clue read.

_"Teams must now buy tickets for one of two ferries leaving Rogueport for Keelhaul Key, each leaving Rogueport less than an hour apart from each other." _CJ said.

The three teams rushed over to the ferry ticket booth, where a board sat. Hanging on the board were 11 tabs, 6 labeled "8:45" and 5 labeled "9:15". The three teams grabbed three of the 8:45 tabs.

**FLIGHT 2- Arrival (Rogueport) / 7:40 AM**

The sisters, the Shadows, the Boos, and the Elder Goombas grabbed their cars and left for the harbor.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

The four teams jumped out of their cars. Bow rushed over to the board and grabbed an 8:45 tab while the others headed over to the clue box.

"Board the ferry for Keelhaul Key." Peeka said.

"When you arrive on the beach..." Added Vivian

"...You will find your next clue." Finished Bootler. The four teams then took off. The Shadow Sirens and Boo Sisters grabbed the remaining two 8:45 tabs, leaving the Goombas with the first 9:15 tab.

**FLIGHT 3- Arrival (Rogueport) / 8:15 AM**

Bowser & Jr, the mice, the young Goombas, and the actors rushed off their plane and grabbed the last four cars. They then rushed to the harbor, where they saw the other teams. They ran over to the clue box and grabbed their clue.

"Board the ferry for Keelhaul Key..." Bowser read. The four teams headed over to the board and grabbed the last four 9:15 tabs.

**FERRY 1- Departure (Rogueport) / 8:45 AM**

_"This is the first of two ferries bound for Keelhaul Key, carrying dating couple Koops & Koopie Koo, married couple Frankie & Francesca, brothers Plenn T & Thriff T, mistress/butler Bow & Bootler, sisters Peeka & Lahla, and sisters Beldam & Vivian." _CJ narrated.

**FERRY 2- Departure (Rogueport) / 9:15 AM**

_"This is the second ferry bound for Keelhaul Key, carrying married couple Goompa & Gooma, father-son Bowser & Jr, "business partners" Ms Mowz & Moustafa, siblings Goombario & Goombaria, and actors Flurrie & Doopliss."_ CJ said.

**FERRY 1- Arrival (Keelhaul Key) / 9:30 AM**

The six teams rushed off the ferry and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Treasure Hunt or Buried Treasure." Koops read.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two common tasks on Keelhaul Key, Treasure Hunt or Buried Treasure. In Treasure Hunt, teams must enter the Pirate's Grotto and search the piles of gold in Captain Cortez's ship for a yellow stone shaped like a two way arrow. In Buried Treasure, teams must dig around the beach for the same stone. Attached to each stone is their next clue." _CJ narrated.

"Let's do Buried Treasure." Koops said.

"Buried Treasure sound fun." Frankie said.

"Let's do Treasure Hunt." Plenn T said.

"Let's go, Bootler." Bow said. "We're doing Buried Treasure."

"But, Madam, I wanted to do..."

"SHUTUP! YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY!" Bow shouted.

"Okay, hon, what's your pick?" Peeka asked.

"Buried Treasure." Lahla said.

"Viv, you okay with Treasure Hunt?" Beldam asked. Vivian nodded.

**FERRY 2- Arrival (Keelhaul Key) / 10:00 AM**

The five teams grabbed their clues and ripped them open.

"Detour..." Bowser read.

"Treasure Hunt..." Goompa said.

"...or Buried Treasure." Flurrie said.

"Let's do Buried Treasure, dad." Jr said.

"I'm up for Buried Treasure." Gooma said.

"How does Treasure Hunt sound?" Doopliss asked.

"Good." Flurrie said.

"(Let's do Buried Treasure.)" Moustafa said.

"Hey, sis, there's a Fast Forward." Goombario said.

"Let's take it." Goombaria said.

_"A Fast Forward is a prize hidden on certain legs of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use the Fast Forward once during the entire race, so teams must decide when it is most adventageous to go for it. In this Fast Foward, teams must search the forest of Keelhaul Key for six skull shaped stones and bring them all back here. Once they do this, they will receive the Fast Forward." _CJ narrated.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

The mushroom brothers and the Shadow Sirens walked into Pirate's Grotto and looked around.

"Okay, so where do we go?" Plenn wondered.

"I don't know." Thriff said. "I've never been this far into the grotto."

"Follow me." Vivian said, running off.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

"Pick a spot, Koopie." Koops said. Koopie Koo pointed to an area of beach near the shore. The two Koopas grabbed a shovel and walked over.

"Hey, Frankie, how's right here?" Francesca asked.

"Dat's a good spot." Frankie said.

"Hey, hon, let's go over there." Peeka said.

"Okay." Lahla said.

"Bootler, let's go! Over there! NOW! DIG!!!" Bow shouted.

"Yes, Madam." Bootler said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Okay, so we need to find six Skull Stones." Goombario said. "How about we split up and each find three?"

"Okay, bro." Goombaria said.

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

The actors walked into the ship where the mushroom brothers and the Shadow Sirens were, digging through the piles.

"Let's get going, Doo." Flurrie said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

The three teams each grabbed a shovel and began digging around the beach.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

"Yes! I found it!" Koops shouted. Koopie Koo grabbed the stone, turned it over, and grabbed the clue.

"Enter the Pirate's Grotto from the entrance in the rocks on the beach. Once inside, search the boat graveyard for your next clue." Koopie Koo read.

_"Once teams complete Buried Treasure, they must use the hole in the rocks on the beach to enter the Pirate's Grotto. Once inside, they will find their next clue atop a shipwrecked ship."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's go!"

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Hey, I found one." Goombario said to himself (Skull Stones- 1).

"Ooh, a stone." Goombaria said to herself (Skull Stones- 2).

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

"I found it!" Frankie cheered.

"Enter the Pirate's Grotto..." Francesca read.

"Lahla, I found it!" Peeka yelled. Then, the Boos and the Piantas ran into the grotto.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

Plenn smiled as he pulled the stone out of the pile of gold.

"I found it!" He shouted, pulling off the clue.

"Head back out to the grotto's boat graveyard and search for your next clue." He read.

_"Once teams complete Treasure Hunt, they must go back into the main area of the grotto and search for the clue atop the shipwrecked ship." _CJ narrated.

"Come on, let's go." Plenn said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

_Goombario_

"Yes, I found another stone!" He cheered (Total stones- 4)

_Goombaria_

"No way! I found two!" Goombaria said (Total stones- 6). The two goombas soon bumped into each other back in the village.

"How many do you have bro?" Goombaria asked.

"I found 2." Goombario said. "You?" 

"I found 4." Goombaria said. "So, that's 6." A nearby Keelhauler walked over and handed them their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Goombario read. "...Pirate's Grotto."

_"Having won the Fast Forward, Goombario and Goombaria can now skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop...Pirate's Grotto. However, they must head through the jungle and not enter through the beach, since the world map is on the shore of the shallow water at the entrance." _CJ narrated.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

The two Koopas ran into the grotto and found the clue box. Koops grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Roadblock...Who has the eye of a treasure hunter?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must dive into the murky waters of the Pirate's Grotto and search for one of eleven glass bottles. However, what they don't know, is that these bottles hold maps that will point out the way to the pit stop." _CJ narrated.

"I'm all over this one." Koops said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings (Pirate's Grotto- Entrance)**

The two Goombas ran across the wood bridge and down the hill towards the shallow waters outside the grotto, where CJ stood on the world map with a bandana wearing bob-omb with an eye patch covering his left eye. They smiled as they climbed onto the mat.

"Welcome to Keelhaul Key." The Bob-omb, Pa Patch, said.

"Thank You." Goombario said.

"Goombario and Goombaria..." CJ said. "You're team number one."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 1st Place/ 11:46 AM**

"Congratulations." CJ said. "You two were able to overcome a time and money penalty and come in first place. So, how does it feel?"

"It feels good." Goombaria said.

"Yeah, it does." Goombario said, smiling.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

"Enter the Pirate's Grotto..." Bowser read. The three teams then ran through the hole in the rocks and into the grotto.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

The two teams ran over to the clue box and ripped open their clue.

"Roadblock...Who has the eye of a treasure hunter?"

"I'll handle dis one, Frannie." Frankie said.

"I've got this, sis." Peeka said.

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

"Hurry up, Bootler! Find that stone! We're the only team still here!!!" Bow shouted.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

Koopie Koo smiled as Koops popped out of the murky water, clutching a bottle. He climbed onto the shores and pulled a piece of paper out of the bottle.

"What is it?" Koops wondered. Koopie Koo looked at it.

"It looks like a map." She said. "Maybe we should follow it."

"Are you sure?" Koops asked.

"Positive." Koopie Koo said.

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock, they must follow the map they got from the bottle out to the beach of Keelhaul Key and then through the jungle to the entrance to Pirate's Grotto, the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated."_ CJ narrated.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

The three teams ripped open the clue.

"Roadblock..."

"I'll do this one." Thriff T said.

"This one's mine, Beldam." Vivian said.

"Can you do this, Flurrie?" Doopliss asked. Flurrie nodded.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

Francesca and Lahla smiled as Frankie and Peeka emerged from the water with the bottles. The two teams removed the papers from the bottles and looked at them.

"What is the world is this?" Frankie wondered.

"It looks like a map." Peeka said.

"Let's follow it, Frankie." Francesca said.

**Team ? (Pirate's Grotto- Entrance)**

Pa-Patch and CJ watched as another team ran through the jungle, down the hill and onto the world map.

"Welcome to Keelhaul Key." Pa-Patch said.

"Thank You."

"Koops and Koopie Koo." CJ said. "You're team number two."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- 2nd Place/ 12:34 PM**

"That's not too bad." Koops said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

"Roadblock..."

"Who has the eye of treasure hunter?"

"I'll do this one, Dad." Jr said.

"This one's mine, dear." Goompa said.

"I'll do this one, Moustafa." Mowz said.

**Team ? (Pirate's Grotto- Entrance)**

CJ smiled as another team stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Keelhaul Key." Pa-Patch said.

"Thanks."

"Frankie and Francesca." CJ said. "You're team number three."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 3rd Place/ 1:02 PM**

"Dat ain't bad." Frankie said.

"Yeah, I know."

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

Thriff, Vivian and Flurrie popped out of the water, bottles in hand.

"What the heck?" Plenn wondered.

"It looks like a map." Beldam said.

"Let's follow it." Doopliss said.

**Team ? (Pirate's Grotto- Entrance)**

CJ and Pa-Patch watched as another team stepped...or rather floated onto the mat.

"Welcome to Keelhaul Key." Pa-Patch said.

"Thanks, hon."

"Peeka and Lahla." CJ said. "You're team number four."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 4th Place/ 1:47 PM**

"That's pretty good." CJ said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

Bowser Jr, Goompa and Ms Mowz jumped out of the murky waters and handed their partners the maps.

"Where do you think this leads?" Bowser said.

"I say we follow it." Mowz said.

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

"HURRY UP! WE NEED TO FIND THAT STONE!" Bow shouted.

**Team ? (Pirate's Grotto- Entrance)**

Pa-Patch pointed at the jungle as a team rushed toward the pit stop. CJ smiled as the team stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Keelhaul Key." Pa-Patch said.

"Plenn T & Thriff T..." CJ said. "You're team number five."

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers- 5th Place/ 2:28 PM**

"So about half the teams have already checked in..." Plenn said.

"We've gotta kick our game up a notch."

**Team 1 & Team 2 (Pirate's Grotto- Entrance)**

CJ stepped off the mat and Saria walked over and stepped up. The next two teams then stepped forward.

"Welcome to Keelhaul Key." Pa-Patch said.

"Thank you, dearie."

"Flurrie and Doopliss." Saria said. "You're team number six."

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors- 6th Place/ 3:02 PM**

"That's better than before." Doopliss said.

"Yes, but let's go for first next time." Flurrie said. Then next team stepped forward.

"Vivian and Beldam." Saria said. "You're team number seven."

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- 7th Place/ 3:03 PM**

"Yikes, that's a bit of a fall." Vivian said.

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

"Roadblock...you're doing it." Bow said.

"Madam Bow, since I did the last one, might I suggest..."

"I SAID YOU'RE DOING IT, YOU SIMPLETON FOOL!!!!!!" Bow screamed.

**Team ? (Pirate's Grotto- Entrance)**

Saria watched as another team stepped onto the mat.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." Saria said. "You're team number eight."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 8th Place/ 3:34 PM**

"Yeouch." Bowser said. "I swear these other teams are using illegal powers."

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler**

Bootler breathed a sigh of relief as he floated out of the water with the bottle.

"What the heck is this you moron?" Bow snapped.

"There's something inside, Madam." Bootler said.

"Oh...it's a map." Bow said.

"I say we follow it." Bootler said.

"That's a stupid idea!" Bow said. "But we could follow it."

"That's what I just said." Bootler said.

"I know, but it only makes sense if _I_ say it." Bow said.

**Teams 1 & 2 (Pirate's Grotto- Entrance)**

Two figures rushed toward Pa-Patch and Saria when suddenly, two round figures rushed past and onto the mat.

"Welcome to Keelhaul Key." Pa-Patch said.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Bow and Bootler." Saria said. "You're the ninth team to arrive."

"No thanks to your stupidity." Bow snapped at Bootler.

"However..." CJ said, stepping forward. "Back in Rogueport Harbor, you grabbed a tab before grabbing the clue. Therefore, you will have to wait 30 minutes before we can check you in." The next team stepped forward.

"Ms Mowz and Moustafa..." Saria said. "You're team number nine."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 9th Place/ 3:56 PM**

"That's cutting it close." Mowz said.

"(Mm-hmm)." Moustafa mumbled.

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler (Pirate's Grotto- Entrance)**

**Goompa & Gooma: Married (Pirate's Grotto- Entrance)**

Pa-Patch pointed to the jungle as the two Goombas came jogging out of the woods.

"Come on...tell us our stinkin' penalty is over!" Bow shouted.

Saria took a breath as a team stepped onto the mat.

"Goompa and Gooma..." She said. "You're team number ten."

**Goompa & Gooma: Married- 10th Place/ 4:20 PM**

"Come on over, you two." CJ said. Bow and Bootler stepped forward.

"Bow and Bootler..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive."

"I'm sorry to tell you that cheating doesn't pay." CJ said. "You two have been eliminated from the race."

**Bow & Bootler: Mistress/Butler- Last Place/ 4:20 PM**

"This is all your fault, Bootler!" Bow snapped. "You had to screw up!"

"You know what?" Bootler snapped back. "I'm sick of the way you treat me! You are a spoiled, stuck up, annoying brat! I quit! Find a new servant!" Bootler then floated away from the pit stop.

"Good riddance! I don't need him anyway." Bow said to the camera.


	4. You Found a Door!

_Loading the memory card in Slot A...the save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Three: "You found a door!"**

_Previously on the Amazing Race..._

_The eleven teams set out from Koopa Brothers Fortress for the tropical island of Keelhaul Key..._

"Board the ferry for Keelhaul Key. When you arrive on the beach, you will find your next clue." The clue read.

_"The Detour found teams choosing between digging for a stone on the beach or searching piles of gold in Captain Cortez's ship for the same stone."_

"Detour... Treasure Hunt or Buried Treasure."

"Pick a spot, Koopie." Koops said. Koopie Koo pointed to an area of beach near the shore. The two Koopas grabbed a shovel and walked over.

"Hey, Frankie, how's right here?" Francesca asked.

"Dat's a good spot." Frankie said.

-------------

The actors walked into the ship where the mushroom brothers and the Shadow Sirens were, digging through the piles.

"Let's get going, Doo." Flurrie said.

_"Siblings Goombario and Goombaria overcame their penalty by nabbing the Fast Forward..."_

"Hey, sis, there's a Fast Forward." Goombario said.

"Let's take it." Goombaria said.

---------------

"Okay, so we need to find six Skull Stones." Goombario said. "How about we split up and each find three?"

"Okay, bro." Goombaria said.

_"...and came in first..."_

The two Goombas ran across the wood bridge and down the hill towards the shallow waters outside the grotto, where CJ stood on the world map with a bandana wearing bob-omb with an eye patch covering his left eye. They smiled as they climbed onto the mat.

"Welcome to Keelhaul Key." The Bob-omb, Pa Patch, said.

"Thank You." Goombario said.

"Goombario and Goombaria..." CJ said. "You're team number one."

"Congratulations." CJ said. "You two were able to overcome a time and money penalty and come in first place. So, how does it feel?"

"It feels good." Goombaria said.

_"Mistress and butler Bow and Bootler illegally grabbed their ferry ticket before their clue and suffered a penalty..."_

"Bow and Bootler." Saria said. "You're the ninth team to arrive."

"No thanks to your stupidity." Bow snapped at Bootler.

"However..." CJ said, stepping forward. "Back in Rogueport Harbor, you grabbed a tab before grabbing the clue. Therefore, you will have to wait 30 minutes before we can check you in."

_"This, along with some other troubles...."_

"Hurry up, Bootler! Find that stone! We're the only team still here!!!" Bow shouted.

-----------------

"HURRY UP! WE NEED TO FIND THAT STONE!" Bow shouted.

-----------------

"Roadblock...you're doing it." Bow said.

"Madam Bow, since I did the last one, might I suggest..."

"I SAID YOU'RE DOING IT, YOU SIMPLETON FOOL!!!!!!" Bow screamed.

-------------------

"What the heck is this you moron?" Bow snapped.

"There's something inside, Madam." Bootler said.

"Oh...it's a map." Bow said.

"I say we follow it." Bootler said.

"That's a stupid idea!" Bow said. "But we could follow it."

_"Ended their time on the race..."_

"Bow and Bootler..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive."

"I'm sorry to tell you that cheating doesn't pay." CJ said. "You two have been eliminated from the race."

_"...And their time together."_

"This is all your fault, Bootler!" Bow snapped. "You had to screw up!"

"You know what?" Bootler snapped back. "I'm sick of the way you treat me! You are a spoiled, stuck up, annoying brat! I quit! Find a new servant!" Bootler then floated away from the pit stop.

_"Ten teams remain...Who will be eliminated next?"_

Young Goombas dig into first ; Boos get buried

(The camera rushes through the lush jungle of Keelhaul Key and toward the entrance of the Pirate's Grotto, where Saria stands in a pink tank top and blue jean shorts.)

"This is the Pirate's Grotto. This treasure cove on the tropical island of Keelhaul Key was the second pit stop in a race around the Mushroom World. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The ten teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues in sealed envelopes. Can the elder Goombas overcome their age troubles and reach the top of the pack? Can the Toad Brothers get back to the top of the pack? What about the young Goombas? Can they hold onto their lead? Goombario and Goombaria, who were the first team to arrive at 11:46 AM, will be the first to depart at 11:46 PM." Saria said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 1st to depart/ 11:46 PM**

(The camera faces the entrance to Pirate's Grotto, where the young Goombas wait on the mat. They are given the signal and then rip open their clue.)

"Head to the beach and board a ferry for Rogueport, then board a plane to Toad Town. You have 180 coins for this leg of the race."

_"Teams must now head back to the beach of Keelhaul Key and board a ferry for Rogueport, then board a plane for Toad Town. Once they arrive in Toad Town, they will find their next clue." _Saria said.

"Let's go, sis!" Goombario said, as the two Goombas ran off.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- 2nd to depart/ 12:34 AM**

"Head to the beach and board a ferry for Rogueport, then board a plane for Toad Town." Koops read. "You have 180 coins for this leg of the race."

"Let's go!"

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The two Goombas frowned as they arrived at the docks and saw a sign on the ferry ticket booth that read _"Hours of Operation: 5 AM to 11 PM"._

"Aw, man. This stinks." Goombario said.

"No kidding." Goombaria said, as she sat down and began playing with her Peach doll. She then reached into her pack and pulled out a Mario and Bowser doll and began playing with them as well.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 3rd to depart/ 1:02 AM**

"Okay, Frannie, we gotta head to da beach and grab a ferry ta Rogueport." Frankie said.

"Let's get going, then."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 4th to depart/ 1:47 AM**

"Head to the beach and board a ferry for Rogueport, then board a plane for Toad Town." Peeka said.

"How many coins do we have?" Lahla asked.

"180." Peeka replied.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"What are we all supposed to do for three hours?" Koopie Koo whined.

"We could go to the inn in Keelhaul Village and sleep." Francesca said.

"But, I don't wanna risk oversleepin' and grabbin' a late ferry." Frankie said.

"Yeah...I say we just hang here until the ticket booth opens." Peeka said.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers- 5th to depart/ 2:28 AM**

"Okay, so we've gotta get a ferry for Rogueport, then go to Toad Town, and we have 180 coins." Thriff said.

"Let's go, bro."

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors- 6th to depart/ 3:02 AM**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- 7th to depart/ 3:03 AM**

"Head to the beach and board a ferry for Rogueport, then take a plane to Toad Town." Flurrie said.

"You have 180 coins for this leg of the race." Vivian said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 8th to depart/ 3:34 AM**

"Come on, Jr, we gotta get to the beach." Bowser said, counting the coins.

"Okay, Papa." Jr said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 9th to depart/ 3:56 AM**

"...." Moustafa said. ("We're going to the beach, Mowz.") 

"What do we have for the coins?" Ms Mowz asked.

"... (180)." Moustafa said.

**Goompa & Gooma: Married- Last to depart/ 4:20 AM**

"Head to the beach and board a ferry for Rogueport, then board a plane for Toad Town. You have 180 coins for this leg of the race." Goompa read.

"Let's hurry, dear." Gooma said.

**All 10 Teams (Keelhaul Key Ferry Depot) / 5:00 AM**

All ten teams rushed over to the ferry booth as it opened, pushing and shoving to get the earliest tickets possible. Goompa and Gooma frowned as everyone slipped in ahead of them.

_"All ten teams are now on the same ferry for Rogueport, departing at 6:00 AM and arriving in Rogueport at 6:45 AM."_ Saria said.

**Ferry Arrival (Rogueport) / 6:45 AM**

All ten teams rushed off the ferry into Rogueport Harbor, where ten marked cars waited. The teams all grabbed a car and rushed off toward the airport.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

The three teams rushed over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Hi, we need two tickets for the earliest flight to Toad Town, please." Goombario said.

"Here you go." The ticket clerk said, handing Goombario the tickets. "You depart at 8:00 AM and arrive in Toad Town at 4:30 this afternoon."

"We'd like the same thing as them please." Koops said.

"Here you go." The clerk said, handing Koops the tickets. The Piantas then stepped forward.

"Two please." Francesca said. The clerk handed her the two tickets.

"Here you go. You're with them." She said, pointing to the other two teams.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

The three teams rushed into the airport. The sisters ran over to the Mushroom Airlines counter, the brothers ran to the Tropical Airlines desk and the actors ran to the Pianta Airlines counter.

"Hi, we need tickets for the earliest flight to Toad Town." Peeka said. The clerk grabbed the passports and printed the tickets.

"Here. You depart at 8:00 AM and arrive in Toad Town at 4:30 PM." The clerk said.

----------

"Hi, we need tickets for the earliest flight to Toad Town." Plenn said.

"Okay, that would be Mushroom Airlines, leaving at 8:00 AM." The clerk said.

"Can you get us tickets?" Thriff asked.

"No."

----------

"Excuse me, dearie, we need tickets to the earliest arriving flight in Toad Town." Flurrie said.

"Here you go." The clerk said, printing the tickets. "You leave at 11:00 AM and arrive in Toad Town at 3:15 PM."

_"All ten teams are now on one of three flights to Toad Town. On flight 1, departing at 8:00 AM and arriving at 4:30 PM are siblings Goombario & Goombaria, dating couple Koops & Koopie Koo, married couple Frankie & Francesca, and sisters Peeka & Lahla._

_On flight 2, departing at 11:00 AM and arriving at 3:15 PM are dating actors Flurrie & Doopliss, brothers Plenn T & Thriff T, sisters Vivian & Beldam, and father-son team Bowser & Bowser Jr._

_On flight 3, departing at 9:15 AM and arriving at 5:45 PM are 'business partners' Ms Mowz & Moustafa and married couple Goompa & Gooma."_ Saria said.

**FLIGHT 2- Arrival (Toad Town)/ 3:15 PM**

All four teams rushed off the plane and out of the airport, where their clue waited.

"Head to South Toad Town and find Shy Guy's Toy Box." Bowser read.

_"Once teams arrive in Toad Town, they must go into the southern part of town. Once there, they must find Shy Guy's Toy Box."_ Saria is standing in front of a yellow house with boarded windows. Behind her is a small red creature in a white mask. _"What teams must figure out is that the Toy Box is inside this abandoned house. Once they arrive in the Toy Box itself, they will find their next clue."_

"Let's go!" Doopliss said, as the teams ran off.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

"Where is it?" Plenn wondered, scanning the area.

"It shouldn't be this hard to find!" Beldam said.

"Papa, do you know where it is?" Jr asked.

"Yeah, follow me, but make sure no one sees you." Bowser said, as the two snuck into the nearby deserted building.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

Bowser and Jr walked into the building and over to a nearby wall, where Bowser pushed on a hidden door. He and Jr walked through and found a yellow toy box with red, blue and green spots on it sitting on the floor. He knocked on it and the cover opened. He and Jr then were pulled in. Soon, they found themselves in a colorful room. They looked around the room and found a blue platform sitting next to some train tracks. In front of the platform was the clue box. The two evil Koopas ran over and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock...Who's got a good memory?"

_"A Roadblock is a task only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must board the Shy Guy's Toy Box Train and go to the Green Station. Once there, they will have 10 seconds to memorize three patterns consisting of red, blue, green and yellow. Once the time is up, they must press these four switches..." _Saria is standing in front of ten tables, each holding four switches: one red, one green, one blue and one yellow. _"...In the same order as the three patterns. If they can do this, they will receive their next clue. After that, they must head back to their partner at the Green Station before they can open the clue."_

"I'll do it, Papa." Jr said.

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

"Where could it be?" Flurrie wondered.

"Maybe it's inside of a building." Plenn said.

"Which one?" Vivian wondered.

"Maybe that one." Flurre said, pointing to the abandoned house. The three teams ran in and saw that it was empty.

"Man, we'll never find it." Doopliss said, leaning against the wall. Suddenly, the hidden door opened, and Doopliss fell over.

"Doopliss, you found a door!" The three teams rushed through the door and found the toy box. They opened it and jumped in. When they landed at the Blue Station, they quickly found th clue box.

"Roadblock...who's got a good memory?"

"I'll do it." Doopliss said.

"This one's mine." Thriff said.

"I'm all over this, sis." Vivian said.

**FLIGHT 1- Arrival (Toad Town)/ 4:30 PM**

The four teams rushed off the plane and grabbed their clue.

"Head to South Toad Town and find Shy Guy's Toy Box." Koops read.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Goombario said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"Come on, sis." Goombario said, running off to the west side of south Toad Town. He then lead his sister into the abandoned house. They entered through the hidden door and then went into the toy box.

**Jr (Green Station)**

Jr stepped off of the train and over to one of the tables. A Shy Guy then held up a poster with three patterns on it: Red, Yellow, Blue, Green....Green, Red, Blue, Yellow....and Yellow, Red, Green, Blue. Jr looked it over a few times before the Shy Guy put it face down on the floor. Jr then walked over to the switches and began pressing them.

**Doopliss (Green Station)**

**Thriff T (Green Station)**

**Vivian (Green Station)**

The three stepped off the train, scanned their patterns, and began pressing switches.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The two Goombas dropped into the Blue Station and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock...Who's got a good memory?"

"You do this one bro." Goombaria said.

"Okay." Goombario said, as he boarded the train.

**Jr (Green Station)**

"Okay, I think I've got it this time!" Jr shouted. The Shy Guy looked over Jr's patterns, nodded, and handed Jr the clue. Jr ran over to the station and boarded the train.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 1st**

Jr rushed off of the Blue Platform and over to his dad.

"I got it, Papa!" He shouted. Bowser grabbed the clue from his son and ripped it open.

"Head to the Pink Station. Your next clue awaits you there." Bowser read.

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock and return to their partner, they must board the train and head for the Pink Station. Once they arrive here, they will find their next clue atop the railroad platform."_ Saria narrated.

"Warning..." Bowser read. "Yield Ahead."

_"This is the first of four Yield points in the race. A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield...that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ Saria said, as she stood one a red-and-yellow mat. Behind her was a post holding a yellow sign with an upside down triangle and the word "YIELD" on it. Next to it was a small platform holding an hourgalss. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they may continue racing."_

"Come on, let's hurry!" Jr said.

**Doopliss (Green Station)**

**Thriff T (Green Station)**

**Vivian (Green Station)**

**Goombario (Green Station)**

Doopliss and Vivian had called their Shy Guy supervisors over to check their work, while Thriff was still working. It was then that Goombario hopped off of the train and walked over to a table. He scanned his patterns and got to work.

Doopliss's Shy Guy nodded and handed him the clue. Vivian's did the same. The two boarded the train and headed for their partners.

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors- Currently in 2nd**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- Currently in 3rd**

"Head to the Pink Station..." Flurrie said.

"Your next clue awaits you there." Beldam read. "Warning: Yield ahead."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"Man, we gotta find dis place!" Frankie said.

"No kidding." Peeka said. Meanwhile, no one had noticed that Koops and Koopie Koo had snuck into the abandoned house.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

The two entered the house, where Koops quickly found the hidden door. The two then jumped into the toy box and landed at the Blue Station, where Koopie Koo grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock...who's got a good memory?" She read. "I'll do this one."

"Okay."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Pink Station)**

The two Koopas stepped off of the train and over to the Yield mat.

"We choose not to Yield anyone." Bowser said. They then grabbed their next clue.

"Detour...Hungry Guy or Delivery Guy."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between two tasks each related to an item once stolen by the Shy Guys who live in this toy box, Hungry Guy or Delivery Guy. In Hungry Guy, teams must go to the Shy Guy Buffet. There they must bake a 3-layer chocolate cake. Once done, they must head down the left path at the Pink Station and deliver the cake to Gourmet Guy, who will hand them their next clue. In Delivery Guy, teams must get a mailbag and letters from the Shy Guy Postman. They must then deliver the mail to various recipients around the toy box. Once they do this, they must return the mailbag to the postman, who will hand them their next clue." _Saria narrated.

"Let's take Delivery Guy." Bowser said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"Where da heck is dis joint?!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Wait! What if it's inside a building?" Peeka said.

"Dat's a great idea!" Frankie said. "But which one could it be in?"

"Let's try that abandoned building over there." Lahla said. The two teams walked in, quickly found the hidden door, entered the toy box, and found their clue.

"Roadblock...who's got a good memory?"

"I'll do it." Francesca said.

"This one's all me, hon." Peeka said.

**Thriff T (Green Station)**

**Goombario (Green Station)**

**Koopie Koo (Green Station)**

Thriff and Goombario called over their inspectors, who checked their patterns, nodded, and handed them their clue. Meanwhile, Koopie Koo was just starting her patterns.

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

Flurrie and Doopliss ran over to the Yield mat and stood there waiting for Vivian and Beldam. Once the two sisters arrived on the mat, Flurrie reached into her purse and pulled out 35 coins.

"What do you say we make an alliance?" Flurrie asked.

"Works for me." Beldam said. "Now, how about Yielding the Goombas?"

"Which ones?" Doopliss asked.

"The young ones." Beldam said. Flurrie and Doopliss nodded. The two actors walked off of the mat.

"We choose to Yield Goombario and Goombaria." Beldam said, posting the picture of the Young Goombas on the board. The foursome then grabbed their clues.

"Detour...Hungry Guy or Delivery Guy." Flurrie said.

"Delivery Guy sounds easiest." Beldam said.

"Okay, we'll do that." Doopliss said.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers- Currently in 4th**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- Currently in 5th**

"Head to the Pink Station...Your next clue awaits there." Plenn said.

"Warning: Yield ahead." Goombario said.

**Francesca (Green Station)**

**Peeka (Green Station)**

**Koopie Koo (Green Station)**

Francesca and Peeka rushed in and got to work, as Koopie Koo was handed the next clue.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- Currently in 6th**

"Head to the Pink Station...Your next clue awaits there." Koops read. "Warning: Yield ahead."

**FLIGHT 3- Arrival (Toad Town) / 5:45 PM**

The mice and the Elder Goombas left the airport and grabbed their clue.

"Head to South Toad Town and find Shy Guy's Toy Box." Ms Mowz read.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The two teams exited the train and walked over to the yield mat.

"Aw, man...we got Yielded." Goombario said, turning over the hourglass. Plenn T and Thriff T grabbed their clue.

"Detour...Hungry Guy or Delivery Guy."

"Let's do Hungry Guy." Plenn said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

Bowser and Jr rushed over to the postman and handed him the mailbag. The postman then handed him the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop...Red Station." Bowser Jr read.

_"After completing the Detour, teams must board the train one last time and proceed to this place: Red Station. This station, which was once the prison to a spark creature named Watt and the Star Spirit Muskular, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated." _Saria said.

"Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated." Jr continued.

**Francesca (Green Station)**

**Peeka (Green Station)**

The two girls called over their supervisors, who handed them their next clue.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

"Too bad...Goombario and Goombaria got yielded." Koopie Koo said. "That stinks." Koops then pulled the clue out of the clue box.

"Detour... Hungry Guy or Delivery Guy."

"Let's do Hungry Guy." Koops said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- Currently in 7th**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- Currently in 8th**

"Head to the Pink Station...Your next clue awaits you there." Frankie said.

"Warning: Yield Ahead." Peeka said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

"Come on, where is this place?!" Mowz freaked.

"..." Moustafa said (It's in an abandoned house. Try over there!) Mowz and Moustafa ran over to the correct house but were unfortunately spotted by the Goombas.

------------------

The two teams landed at the Blue Station and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock... Who's got a good memory?"

"I'll do this one, dear." Gooma said.

"This one's mine, 'Stafa." Ms Mowz said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"Oh boy...da Goomba kids got demselves Yielded." Frankie said. "Dat's gotta stink."

"Detour... Hungry Guy or Delivery Guy?"

"Let's do Delivery Guy." Peeka said.

"How's Hungry Guy sound to you, Frannie?" Frankie asked.

"Fine." Francesca said.

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

The two teams handed the postman his bags. He then handed them their clues.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Red Station." Flurrie said.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Vivian added.

"Come on, let's hurry!"

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

Plenn handed Gourmey Guy the cake and he handed the brothers their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Red Station." Plenn read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Red Station)**

Two shadows rushed off the train and over to the mat, where Saria stood with a small white creature in a cap and white mask. On his cap was a red headband with a gold pin in the front. The two shadows stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Shy Guy's Toy Box." The white creature said.

"Thanks."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." Saria said. "You're team number one."

"YEAHHHHH!"

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st Place/ 6:27 PM**

"I have more good news." Saria said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have each won a motorized scooter, which you can enjoy after the race."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The Goombas cheered as the last bit of sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass.

"Detour...Hungry Guy or Delivery Guy?"

"Let's take Delivery Guy."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

"Proceed to the pit stop...Red Station."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"Proceed to the pit stop... Red Station." Frankie said.

"Warning: the last team to arrive will be eliminated." Peeka said.

**Team ? (Red Station)**

Four shadows rushed toward the mat.

"Here come four more, General." Saria said. The four shadows stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Shy Guy's Toy Box." General Guy said.

"Thanks."

"Flurrie and Doopliss...you're team number two." Saria said.

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors- 2nd Place/ 7:03 PM**

"Vivian and Beldam...you're team number three."

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- 3rd Place/ 7:03 PM**

"Wow...that's good." Vivian said to Flurrie.

**Team ? (Red Station)**

Saria watched as a team stepped onto the mat.

"Plenn T and Thriff T...you're team number four."

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers- 4th Place/ 7:18 PM**

And another....

"Koops and Koopie Koo...you're team number five."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- 5th Place/ 7:57 PM**

And another...

"Frankie & Francesca...you're team number six."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 6th Place/ 8:13 PM**

And another...

"Peeka and Lahla...you're team number seven."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 7th Place/ 8:47 PM**

"Well, that ain't bad."

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"Head to Pink Station." Mowz said.

"Warning: Yield ahead." Gooma said.

* * *

"Detour...Hungry Guy or Delivery Guy?" Goompa said.

"Delivery Guy." Gooma said.

"Let's do Delivery Guy." Mowz said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Excuse me, do you know where Speedy Guy lives?" Goombario asked.

"No. I'm sorry."

**Goompa & Gooma: Married**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The three teams walked over to the postman and handed him his bags. He handed them their clues.

* * *

Saria and General Guy watched as the next team rushed over to the mat.

"Ms Mowz and Moustafa...you're team number eight."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 8th Place/ 9:17 PM**

The two Goomba teams rushed towards the pit stop. One team breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped onto the mat.

"Goombario and Goombaria...you're team number nine." Saria said

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 9th Place/ 9:20 PM**

"Sorry, grandpa. Sorry, grandma." Goombario said. Saria called the elder Goombas onto the mat as CJ stepped out onto the mat.

"Goompa and Gooma..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive."

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated."

**Goompa & Gooma: Married- Last Place/ 9:21 PM**

"It's too bad we lost, but I'm glad my grandkids are still in and still get the chance to enjoy this race...My wife and I have seen enough of the world." Goompa said.


	5. That's Even Worse Than Me!

**Leg 4: "That's Even Worse Than Me!"**

_Previously on the Amazing Race..._

_The ten remaining teams left the tropical paradise of Keelhaul Key for the colorful Shy Guy's Toy Box..._

"Head to South Toad Town and find Shy Guy's Toy Box." Bowser read.

"You have 180 coins for this leg of the race."

_At the roadblock, teams had to remember three patterns of four different colors..._

Jr stepped off of the train and over to one of the tables. A Shy Guy then held up a poster with three patterns on it: Red, Yellow, Blue, Green...Green, Red, Blue, Yellow...and Yellow, Red, Green, Blue. Jr looked it over a few times before the Shy Guy put it face down on the floor. Jr then walked over to the switches and began pressing them.

_After that, they person doing the roadblock had to return to their partner, where they opened their next clue, revealing the first Yield of the race..._

"Head to the Pink Station. Your next clue awaits you there. Warning..." Bowser read. "Yield Ahead."

_Bowser and Jr breezed through all their challenges and arrived at the pit stop first..._

Two shadows rushed off the train and over to the mat, where Saria stood with a small white creature in a cap and white mask. On his cap was a red headband with a gold pin in the front. The two shadows stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Shy Guy's Toy Box." The white creature said.

"Thanks."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." Saria said. "You're team number one."

_Goombario & Goombaria found out that they were unfortunately Yielded..._

"Aw, man...we got Yielded." Goombario said, turning over the hourglass.

_...which slowed them considerably, and they arrived at the pit stop merely second before their grandparents..._

"Goombario and Goombaria...you're team number nine." Saria said

_...who were eliminated..._

"Sorry, grandpa. Sorry, grandma." Goombario said. Saria called the elder Goombas onto the mat as CJ stepped out onto the mat.

"Goompa and Gooma..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive."

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated."

_Nine teams remain. Who will be eliminated next? Find out now on...The Amazing Race._

Koopa King and son colorfully burst to first ; Elder Goombas fade to black

(The camera rushes through Toad Town into the Shy Guy's Toy Box and over to the red station. A few shy guys are running around the station, and CJ is seen standing in front of the platform, in a blue t-shirt and jeans.)

"This is Red Station..." CJ said. "This station, in the Shy Guy's Toy Box, which once stood as a prison to a spark named Watt and the Star Spirit, Muskular, was the third pit stop in a race around the Mushroom World. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The nine teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can Bowser and Jr hold their new lead? Can Goombario and Goombaria get back to the top after being Yielded? What about Ms Mowz and Moustafa? Can they finally break free of the back of the pack and move towards first place? Bowser and Bowser Jr, who were the first to arrive at 6:27 PM, will be the first to depart at 6:27 AM."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st to depart/ 6:27 AM**

"Travel on foot to Toad Town airport, then take a plane to Astral City. Then head to the city square, where your next clue awaits. You have 154 coins for this leg of the race." Jr read.

_"Teams must now head to the airport and get themseles to Astral City, 6,600 miles from Toad Town. However, since there are no direct flights to Astral City, they'll have to get a connecting flight. Once in Astral City, teams must travel 3 miles to the city square and find this place: The Astral Monument. This statue was carved in honor of Mousio, a hero who once saved Astral City from destruction by a meteor." _CJ said. Behind him sits a 7-foot statue of a mouse wearing a mask and hat with the letter 'M' on it, whose tail is curled in the shaped of a star. _"Once teams arrive here, they will find their next clue."_

"Come on, Jr. Let's move it!" Bowser said, as the two rushed off toward the airport.

------------------

The Koopa King and his son ran over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Gimme tickets on the earliest arriving flight to Astral City." Bowser said.

"Here you go." The clerk said. "You depart here at 7:00 AM and arrive in Pagoda Peak this afternoon at 2:45 PM, the depart on Mushroom Airlines at 3:30 PM and arrive in Astral City at 12:30 AM."

"Thanks."

**FLIGHT 1- Departure (Toad Town) / 7:00 AM**

_"This is the first flight leaving Toad Town for Astral City, connecting through Pagoda Peak and arriving at 12:30 AM, carrying father-son Bowser & Bowser Jr."_ CJ said.

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors ; Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- 2nd & 3rd to depart/ 7:03 AM**

"Travel on foot to Toad Town airport, then take a plane to Astral City. Then head to the city square, where your next clue awaits. You have 154 coins for this leg of the race." Flurrie read.

"Come on! Let's move it!" Vivian said.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers- 4th to depart/ 7:18 AM**

"Okay, Thriff, we have to go to the airport and get a flight for Astral City." Plenn said.

"Then let's go." Thriff said.

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

The Twilight Team rushed into the airport and over to a counter labeled "Starry Airlines".

"Hi, we need four tickets for the earliest arriving flight to Astral City, please." Flurrie said.

"Okay." The clerk handed the teams four tickets. "You depart at 8:15 AM, connect in Lakitu Valley at 4:15 PM, then finally arrive in Astral City at 1:25 AM tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks." Doopliss said.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

The two Mushroom people ran up to the Starry Airlines counter.

"Hi, we need two tickets on the earliest arriving flight to Astral City, please." Plenn said.

"Okay. You depart at 8:15 AM, connect in Lakitu Valley at 4:15 PM, and then arrive in Astral City at 1:25 AM tomorrow."

"Thank you."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- 5th to depart/ 7:57 AM**

"Where to next, Koops?" Koopie Koo asked.

"We're flying to Astral City." Koops said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 6th to depart/ 8:13 AM**

"Head to Toad Town airport, then take a plane to Astral City. Then, head to the city square to find your next clue." Frankie read.

"Let's roll!"

**FLIGHT 2- Departure (Toad Town) / 8:15 AM**

_"This is the second flight departing for Astral City, connecting through Lakitu Valley, arriving at 1:25 AM and carrying dating actors Flurrie & Doopliss, sisters Beldam & Vivian, and brothers Plenn T & Thriff T." _CJ said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

The two Koopas ran into the airport and over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"When's the next flight to Astral City leaving?" Koops asked.

"10:15 AM." The clerk said.

"Okay, and what time does that arrive?" Koops asked.

"3:30 AM, after connecting through Grass Land."

"Okay, we need two tickets." Koopie Koo said. The clerk handed her two tickets.

**FLIGHT 3- Departure (Toad Town) / 10:15 AM**

_"This is the final flight departing for Astral City, connecting through Grass Land and carrying dating couple Koops & Koopie Koo, married couple Frankie & Francesca, sisters Peeka & Lahla, "business partners" Ms Mowz & Moustafa, and siblings Goombario & Goombaria." _CJ said.

**FLIGHT 1- Arrival (Astral City) / 12:30 AM**

Bowser and Jr rushed out of the plane into the starlit city. They then called over a nearby Star Kid. He floated over.

"Hi, do you know where the city square is?" Bowser asked. The Star Kid gasped at the sight of the Koopa King.

"Y-Yo-You-You're B-B-B-BOWSER!!!!!!" The star kid screamed before fleeing in fear. Another Star Kid soon floated by.

"Excuse me...can you tell me-"

"AAAH!!!!! B-B-BOWSER!!! The evil Koopa King!!!!! YIKES!!!" He then fled in fear as well.

"Aw, COME ON!!!" Bowser shouted. "What the heck does a guy have to do to get DIRECTIONS!!!" It was then that a startled Star Kid floated over.

"H-Hi. W-W-Where are you t-trying to g-go t-to?" He asked the Koopa King.

"I need to find the city square. I'm looking for the, uh, Astral Monument." Bowser said.

"Oh. Just go straight down this road and you'll come to it. You can't miss it." The Star Kid said. "Don't mind the others. It's just that-"

"I know. It's my reputation." Bowser said.

"Pretty much."

------------

"Look! There it is!" Bowser said. He and his son rushed over to the statue and grabbed the clue out of the box.

"Travel by taxi to Star Road, then take a Star Ferry to Star Haven." Bowser read. "Once you arrive, you will find your next clue."

_"Teams must now get a taxi and go to Star Road. Once they arrive on Star Road, they must then get in a Star Ferry and get to Star Haven."_ CJ said. _"Once they arrive at Star Haven, they will find their next clue." _

"Come on, Jr." Bowser said.

-----------------

"Here we are, Jr. Star Road." Bowser said. He then called to a nearby Star Man.

"Excuse me!" Bowser shouted. The Star Man floated over.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where can I get a Star Ferry?" Bowser asked.

"Follow the Star Road all the way to the end. The Star Ferry port is there." The Star Man said. "Returning to the Star Haven, eh Bowser?" Bowser was stunned.

"Actually, yeah." Bowser said.

"You aren't after the rod again, are you?" The Star Man asked, before chuckling.

"No, I'm racing in the Amazing Race." Bowser said.

"Sweet! I auditioned for that, but I didn't make it." The Star Man said.

"Why not?" Bowser asked.

"I don't know. They didn't say." The Star Man said. "I think it might have had something to do with my background."

"What's wrong with your background?" Bowser asked.

"..." The man whispered.

"YIKES!!! THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN ME!" Bowser exclaimed.

-------------------------------

"Hi, I need two tickets for the next Star Ferry." Bowser said.

"I'm sorry. We're closing and won't have any ferries until morning." The clerk said.

"You're kidding, right?" Bowser said. The clerk shook his head.

"No ferries until morning? That made me so angry. I knew that by the time Jr and I could get on a ferry, everyone would've caught up to us." Bowser said.

"Can I please purchase tickets now?" Bowser asked.

"No, you can't. I'm sorry." The clerk said.

"Dang!"

**FLIGHT 2- Arrival (Astral City) / 1:25 AM**

The Twilight Team and the Toad Brothers rushed off the plane. (A/N: Just to clarify...anytime I use the phrase "Twilight Team", I'm referring to Flurrie, Doopliss, Vivian & Beldam, since they've made an alliance). The three teams then rushed over to a group of Star people.

"Excuse me, dearies...could you tell us how to find the...Astral Monument?" Flurrie asked.

"Go that way." A star kid, pointing the group toward the statue.

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors- Currently in 2nd**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- Currently in 3rd**

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers- Currently in 4th**

"Travel by taxi to Star Road, then take a Star Ferry to Star Haven."

-----------------------------

The four teams rushed to the ferry port, where they saw Bowser and Bowser Jr- _Hours of Operation: 6 AM to 1 AM._

"Aw, man! This stinks!"

**FLIGHT 3- Arrival (Astral City) / 3:30 AM**

The five remaining teams rushed out of the airport. The Koopas and the Piantas rushed over to a nearby group of Star people while the other three rushed out into the city.

"Excuse us...can you tell us how to get to da Astral Monument?" Frankie asked.

"Go that way."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Hey! Is that it?" Peeka asked.

"Yeah! There's the clue box!" The three groups ran over to the statue and grabbed their clue.

"Travel by taxi to Star Road, then take a Star Ferry to Star Haven."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

The two teams ran over to the Astral Monument and grabbed their clue.

**All Nine Teams - Star Ferry Port / 5:59 AM**

The nine teams waited near the ticket booth, staring at the window.

**6:00 AM**

The nine teams rushed forward, pushing to get there first.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"We need two tickets for da next ferry to Star Haven." Frankie said.

"Here you go." The clerk said.

_"All nine teams are on the same ferry for Star Haven, departing at 6:45 AM and arriving in Star Haven at 8:15 AM."_ CJ narrated.

**All Nine Teams- Star Haven / 8:15 AM**

The nine teams rushed off the ferry and into the haven.

"Where's da clue?"

"Look! Over there!" Bowser said, pointing to a floating star with a gray mustache. The teams rushed over to him.

"Welcome to Star Haven." He said, handing them their clue.

"Roadblock...Who feels like an astronaut?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must go to the Star Haven Star Chamber, where the Star Spirit Kalmar will give them a jetpack. They must then use the jetpack to fly themselves from Star Haven through the Starman Stream, a 5-mile stretch of space where Starmen are constantly floating. If their jetpack gets hit by a Starman, it could knock them off course. While they are piloting the jetpack, their teammate will be driven to the other end of the Starman Stream by Star Cab. Once both team members have reached the end of the stream, they will receive their clue." _CJ narrated.

"I'll do this one." Bowser said.

"I can handle this." Plenn said.

"This one's mine, Koopie." Koops said.

"I've got this, Viv." Beldam said.

"I'll take care of it, hon." Lahla said.

"Jetpackin? Sweetness! I'll do this." Doopliss said.

"(Let me do this, Mowz.)" Moustafa said.

"I haven't done one yet, bro, so I'll do this." Goombaria said.

"I'm gonna take this one, Francesca." Frankie said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The three racers floated to the platform at the other end of the Starman Stream, where their partners waited. The Star person waiting for them handed them their next clue.

"Take the warp pipe back to Star Haven. You will find your next clue at the other end of the pipe."

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock, they must then take the nearby warp pipe back to Star Haven. When they arrive back in Star Haven, they will find their next clue right next to the pipe." _CJ said.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

Bowser, Doopliss and Beldam floated over to the platform and grabbed their next clue.

"Take the warp pipe back to Star Haven. You will find your next clue at the other end of the pipe."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"Take the warp pipe..."

"Back to Star Haven..."

"You will find your next clue at the other end of the pipe."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The three teams hopped out of the warp pipe and grabbed their clue from the clue box.

"Detour... Packin It or Slackin It." Koops said.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two methods of transportation to get them to their next destination: The Moon. Their choice: Packin It or Slackin It. In Packin It, teams must each grab a jetpack and fly to the moon. In Slackin It, teams may take a Star Taxi to the moon. Although Slackin It would seem faster, teams who choose it must take a different route than those who choose Packin It. Also, there are only 4 Star Taxis available for Slackin It, so it's a first-come-first-serve detour." _CJ said.

"Let's do Packin It..." Koops said.

"How does Slackin It sound?" Peeka asked.

"Lazy...let's take it." Lahla said.

"I don't wanna use another jetpack...let's do Slackin It." Goombaria said.

"Wait! There's something else on the clue..." Koops noted. "Warning: U-Turn Ahead."

_"This is the first of only two U-Turns in the entire race." _CJ said. _"A U-turn is found at the end of a Detour. Teams can use the power of a U-turn to slow down another team, focing them to backtrack and complete the other side Detour they did not previously complete. A team's U-Turn power is limited, as they can only use it once during the race."_

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

"Detour...Packin It or Slackin It."

"Let's do Packin It." Vivian said. "I like a good challenge."

"How about doing Packin It?" Doopliss asked.

"Sounds good." Flurrie said.

"Okay, Jr, we're taking Slackin It." Bowser said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"Detour...Packin It or Slackin It."

"(Let's do Slackin It...)." Moustafa said.

"Let's take Slackin It." Plenn said.

"Is Packin It okay, Frankie?" Francesca asked. Frankie nodded.

--------------------------------------------

Ms Mowz and Moustafa climbed into a Star Taxi.

"To the Moon, quick!" Mowz said.

"Taxi!!!" Plenn shouted. A taxi pulled up.

"Are you in de Amazin Race?" The driver asked. Plenn nodded. "Sorry, but only four teams was allowed to take de Slackin It detour, and they all left."

"Crap..."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"Look! A clue box!" Peeka shouted. The four racers ran to the U-Turn mat.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." All four said, before grabbing their clue.

"Travel on foot across the moon to the pit stop... X-Naut Fortress." Goombario said.

_"Once teams arrive on the moon, they must travel 3 miles on foot to this place: X-Naut Fortress." _CJ said, as he stood in front of a large steel building covered by a glass dome. _"This former evil hideout housed the Crystal Crystal Star and is also the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated."_

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." Bowser said.

"We choose to U-Turn Plenn T & Thriff T." Koops said, placing the mushroom people's picture on the board.

"Travel on foot to the pit stop... X-Naut Fortress." Bowser said.

"But I thought that...oh, whatever." Koops said.

**Team ? (X-Naut Fortress)**

CJ stood on the world map just inside the doors of the X-Naut Fortress. Next to him was a creature in a purple and black robe. On the front of the robe was a red flag with a white 'X' on it. In the creatures hands was a golden staff and he wore a large helmet on his head. Only his two glasses-covered eyes could be seen under the helmet and the creature's white beard. Two racers stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome the the X-Naut Fortress." The creature said.

"Thank You."

"Peeka and Lahla..." CJ said. "You're team number one."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 1st Place/ 12:19 PM**

"NO WAY!!!"

"Sweet!!!!"

**Team ? (X-Naut Fortress)**

Two racers stepped onto the mat and sighed with relief.

"Goombario and Goombaria..." CJ said. "You're team number two."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 2nd Place/ 12:35 PM**

"Wow..."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

"Head to the X-Naut Fortress..."

"Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

**Team ? (X-Naut Fortress)**

Two more racers rushed to the pit stop.

"Welcome to the X-Naut Fortress."

"Thanks."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." CJ said. "You're team number three."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 3rd Place/ 1:02 PM**

"That ain't half bad." Bowser said.

**Team ? (X-Naut Fortress)**

Two more racers rushed to the pit stop.

"Welcome to the X-Naut Fortress."

"G-G-G-Grodus!!! Aaah!

"Relax...I'm good now. I turned over a new leaf."

"Oh, okay."

"Koops and Koopie Koo..." CJ said. "You're team number four."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- 4th Place/ 1:13 PM**

**Team ? (X-Naut Fortress)**

Two more racers rushed to the pit stop.

"Welcome to the X-Naut Fortress." Grodus said.

"Thanks."

"Ms Mowz and Moustafa..." CJ said. "You're team number five."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 5th Place/ 1:45 PM**

Followed by another team...

"Vivian and Beldam..." CJ said. "You're team number six."

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- 6th Place/ 1:46 PM**

"That's cutting it kinda close..." Vivian said.

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers**

"Proceed to the Pit stop...X-Naut Fortress." Frankie read.

"No way!" Flurrie exclaimed.

"Aw, come on! We've been U-Turned!" Plenn shouted, as they got into a nearby Star Taxi. "Back to Star Haven, please."

**Team ? (X-Naut Fortress)**

"Welcome to the X-Naut Fortress." Grodus said.

"Thank You, dearie."

"Flurrie and Doopliss..." CJ said. "You're team number seven."

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors- 7th Place/ 2:16 PM**

A few minutes later, the next team stepped forward.

"Frankie and Francesca...you're team number eight."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 8th Place/ 2:20 PM**

"Phew." Frankie said.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers (X-Naut Fortress)**

The two Mushroom people walked up to the mat, nervousness written on their faces.

"Welcome to the X-Naut Fortress." Grodus said. Saria then stepped out from behind him and stood next to CJ.

"Plenn T & Thriff T..." CJ said. "You're the last team to arrive..."

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Saria said.

**Plenn T & Thriff T: Brothers- Last Place/ 3:56 PM**

"It had to end sometime." Plenn said to the camera. "And even though it ended before I wanted it to, I had a great time racing with my brother."

"Me too." Thriff said. "There's no one else I would've wanted to race with." The brothers then high-fived and smiled.


	6. That Says AP, you dolt

**Leg Five: "That says 'AP', you dolt."**

_Previously on the Amazing Race..._

_The nine reamaing teams left the colorful Shy Guy's Toy Box for the unusual Astral City, the closest area to Star Haven and outer space. _

"Travel on foot to Toad Town airport, then take a plane to Astral City. Then head to the city square, where your next clue awaits."

_Father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr ran into some problems upon arriving in the city..._

"Hi, do you know where the city square is?" Bowser asked. The Star Kid gasped at the sight of the Koopa King.

"Y-Yo-You-You're B-B-B-BOWSER!!" The star kid screamed before fleeing in fear. Another Star Kid soon floated by.

"Excuse me...can you tell me-"

"AAAH!! B-B-BOWSER!! The evil Koopa King!! YIKES!!" He then fled in fear as well.

"Aw, COME ON!!" Bowser shouted. "What the heck does a guy have to do to get DIRECTIONS!!"

_All nine teams caught up to each other at the Star Road Ferry Terminal, which gave everyone an equal chance of scoring first..._

The four teams rushed to the ferry port, where they saw a sign that read- _Hours of Operation: 6 AM to 1 AM._

"Aw, man! This stinks!"

_Sisters Peeka and Lahla were one of four lucky teams to get a Star Taxi in the Detour choice of 'Slackin It' and grabbed first place..._

"Detour...Packin It or Slackin It. Let's do Packin It..." Koops said.

"How does Slackin It sound?" Peeka asked.

"Lazy...let's take it." Lahla said.

_Koops and Koopie Koo used the game's first U-Turn to force Brothers Plenn T & Thriff T to turn around and complete the Slackin It Detour after having just completed the much harder Packin It choice..._

"We choose to U-Turn Plenn T & Thriff T." Koops said, placing the mushroom people's picture on the board.

_Which ultimately cost the brothers the race..._

"Plenn T & Thriff T..." CJ said. "You're the last team to arrive..."

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Saria said.

_"Eight teams remain...find out who will be eliminated next on The Amazing Race..."_

Boo Sisters "Slack" to First ; Toad Brothers sent "Packin"

(The camera rushes across the surface of the moon to the brightly lit X-Naut Fortress, where Saria waits, in a pink t-shirt and jeans.)

"This is the X-Naut Fortress...Located high up on the moon, this former evil base was the fifth pit stop in a race around the Mushroom world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The eight teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can sisters Peeka and Lahla keep up their new lead? Will Bowser and Bowser Jr steal back their lead? Peeka and Lahla, who were the first to arrive at 12:19 PM, will be the first to depart at 12:19 AM."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 1st to depart / 12:19 AM**

"Travel by Star Taxi back to Star Haven, then take the Star Ferry back to Astral City. Once there, take a plane to Toad Town. You will find your next clue outside the airport." Peeka read. "You have 127 coins for this leg of the race ."

_"Teams must take a Star Taxi back to Star Haven, then head back to Astral City, where they must grab a plane for Toad Town. Once they arrive in Toad Town, they will find their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"Taxi!!"

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 2nd to depart / 12:35 AM**

"Travel by Star Taxi back to Star Haven, then take a Star Ferry back to Astral City. Once there, take a plane to Toad Town. You will find your next clue outside the airport." Goombario said. "You have 127 coins for this leg of the race."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 3rd to depart / 1:02 AM**

"Travel by Star Taxi back to Star Haven, then take a Star Ferry back to Astral City. Once there, take a plane to Toad Town. You will find your next clue outside the airport." Jr said. "You have 127 coins for this leg of the race."

"Come on, let's go!"

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters (Star Ferry Terminal)**

The two girls sighed as they rushed up to the ferry terminal and saw a sign that read: _Hours of Operation- 6 AM to 1 AM._

"Now what do we do?" Peeka wondered. Lahla looked at her watch.

"Apparently, we sit here for 5 hours." She said.

"But that's not any fun!" Peeka whined.

"Deal with it."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- 4th to depart / 1:13 AM**

"Travel by Star Taxi back to Star Haven, then take a Star Ferry back to Astral City. Once there, take a plane to Toad Town. You will find your next clue outside the airport." Koopie Koo said. "You have 127 coins for this leg of the race."

"Taxi!!" Koops yelled.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings (Star Ferry Terminal)**

The two Goombas ran to the terminal, where the girls waited.

"What's going on?" Goombario asked.

"It's closed until 6:00 in the morning." Peeka said.

"Well that stinks." Goombario said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 5th to depart / 1:45 AM**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- 6th to depart / 1:46 AM**

"Take a Star Taxi back to Star Haven, then take a Star Ferry back to Astral City. Once there, take a plane to Toad Town. You will find your next clue outside the airport." Ms Mowz read.

"You have 127 coins for this leg of the race." Vivian said.

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors- 7th to depart / 2:16 AM**

"Okay, Doo...we're going back to Astral City, then we're heading for Toad Town." Flurrie said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 8th to depart / 2:20 AM**

"Okay, Frankie. We've gottta go to Toad Town." Francesca said.

"Whadda we got for coins dis time around?" Frankie asked.

"127 coins." Francesca said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners" (Star Ferry Terminal)**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters (Star Ferry Terminal)**

The mice and the shadows wandered over to the terminal where everyone else stood.

"What's up?" Vivian asked.

"Terminal's closed until 6:00." Goombaria said.

"Naturally." Beldam said. "Now, everyone's gonna catch up to us."

**Star Ferry Terminal / 6:00 AM**

All eight teams rushed into the terminal.

"When's the first ferry back to Astral City?" Lahla asked.

"7:00 AM." The clerk said.

"We'll take two tickets." Bowser said.

_"All eight teams are now on the same ferry for Astral City, leaving Star Haven at 7:00 AM and arriving in the city at 8:30 AM."_

**Astral City / 8:30 AM**

All eight teams ran as fast as they could out of the ferry terminal and all grabbed taxis to the airport.

**All Eight Teams (Astral City International Airport)**

Bowser and Jr rushed into the airport and over to the counter labeled "Starry Airlines".

"Hi. We need two tickets for the earliest flight to Toad Town." Jr said, handing the clerk their passports.

"Okay. Your flight departs at 9:45 AM and arrives in Toad Town at 3:00 AM tomorrow after connecting in Pyramid Park."

Peeka and Lahla rushed in and over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"When's the next flight to Toad Town?" Peeka asked.

"9:15 AM." The clerk said.

"What time does it arrive?" Lahla asked.

"It arrives in Toad Town non-stop at 8:45 tonight." The clerk said.

"We'll take it."

Koops and Koopie Koo rushed into the airport and over to the nearest counter.

"Two for the earliest flight you have to Toad Town." Koops said.

"Okay...the earliest flight we have leaves in 10 minutes and-"

"We'll take it!" Koops said.

"Okay. The flight arrives-"

"Give me two tickets! Hurry! I need to make this!" Koops shouted.

"Okay." The clerk said, sighing. She then handed them two tickets and they ran off. The clerk next to her turned to her and chuckled a little.

"I guess they don't care that the flight arrives tomorrow morning at 5:35 after connnecting in Castle Town, Hyrule." He said.

**FLIGHT 1 - Departure (Astral City) / 8:55 AM**

_"This is flight one from Astral City, carrying dating couple Koops & Koopie Koo, sisters Vivian & Beldam and dating actors Flurrie & Doopliss."_ Saria narrated.

**FLIGHT 2- Departure (Astral City) / 9:15 AM**

_"This is flight two leaving from Astral City, carrying sisters Peeka & Lahla and married couple Frankie & Francesca."_

**FLIGHT 3- Departure (Astral City) / 9:45 AM**

_"This flight three leaving Astral City, carrying father & son Bowser & Bowser Jr, siblings Goombario & Goombaria and 'business partners' Ms Mowz & Moustafa."_

**FLIGHT 2- Arrival (Toad Town) / 8:45 PM**

The Boo Sisters and Piantas rushed off the plane and out of the airport.

"Look! There's the clue box!" Frankie said.

"Detour...Land or Sea"

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Land or Sea. In Land, teams must go to Toad Town Station. Once there, they must search the station and find 3 flags with their team picture on them. In Sea, teams must head to Toad Town Harbor and grab one of these marked boats." _Saria stood in Toad Town Harbor, pointing to nine boats that were marked with red-and-yellow flags. _"Once in a boat, they will be driven through the harbor and they must pick up three team flags attached to buoys. Although Land is easier, Sea is closer. Once teams complete their task, they must give their flags either to the train conductor or the harbormaster, who will hand them their next clue."_

"Let's do Land." Frankie said.

"Let's go for Land, hon." Peeka said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"I found one, Frankie!" Francesca said.

"Me too!" Frankie said.

"I found one!" Peeka said.

"That's good, because I'm not having any luck." Lahla said.

--

"I found another one!"

"Peeka, I finally found one!"

"I got another one!"

"We have three!" Both teams cheered, running over to the conductor, who handed them their clues.

"Head to Shooting Star Summit. You will find your next clue at the base of the mountain." The clue read.

_"Teams must now head north out of Toad Town to this place: Shooting Star Summit."_ Saria stood at the base of a mountain that sat in eternal night. Stars could be seen falling around it. _"Once they arrive here, they will find their next clue at the base of the mountain."_

"Come on! Let's move it!"

**FLIGHT 3- Connection (Pyramid Park) / 9:38 PM**

"Attention all passengers...The connecting flight to Toad Town has been delayed due to sandstorms. We will not be arriving in Toad Town as scheduled."

"Darn Koop it all!" Bowser swore.

**FLIGHT 1- Connection (Castle Town) / 9:45 PM**

"If I had known we weren't getting in until 5:30 in the morning, I would've bought tickets for a later flight." Koops said.

"That's why you should always check arrival times BEFORE you buy tickets." Koopie Koo said.

"Not now, Koopie Koo." Koops said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

The two teams rushed to the base of Shooting Star Summit and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock...Who's got an eye for detail?"

"Wha-?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must circle the base of the mountain, searching thousands of fallen stars for a star marked with the letters "AR". Once they find it, they must smash it open to find their next clue."_ Saria narrated. _"However, what makes this tricky is that all of the stars have been marked with either a "A" or an "R"."_

"I'll do this." Lahla said.

"This one's mine, Frannie." Frankie said.

**Lahla**

Lahla smiled as she picked up a star.

"I got it!" She said, running back to Peeka. Peeka looked at the star, then slapped her sister.

"That says 'AP', you dolt." Peeka said.

"Oops." Lahla said, running back.

**Frankie**

Frankie picked up a star, looked at it, then tossed it aside. He grabbed another and carelessly threw it, just missing Lahla's head.

"Hey! Watch it!" Lahla yelled, as Frankie grabbed another star.

"I got's it!" He ran over to Francesca. He threw it to the ground, and pulled out the clue.

"How do we clean-" He stopped when he saw the pieces of the star reform. The letters then became replaced with the letters "VR" and the star floated back into the group.

"Neat." Frankie said, as he and Francesca walked away from the others and ripped open their clue.

"Proceed to da Pit Stop..." Frankie said. "Princess Peach's Castle!"

_"Once teams find the right star, it will lead them to this place..."_ Saria stood in front of a large white castle with a red roof. _"Princess Peach's Castle. This castle, home to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated."_

"Let's get a move on!" Frankie said.

**Team ? (Princess Peach's Castle)**

(The camera rushes into the castle throne room, where Saria stands with a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman in a pink dress. A team rushes through the castle courtyard, in the front doors and up the stairs to the throne room.)

"Welcome to Toad Town..." The woman said.

"Thank you."

"Frankie and Francesca..." Saria said. "You're team number one."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 1st Place / 11:46 PM**

"Woo Hoo!"

"Yeah!"

"I have more good news." Saria said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you have each won your own personal scooter, compliments of Shroomin' Scooters, which you can enjoy after the race."

"Wow..." Frankie said.

**Lahla**

"Okay! I think I got it this time!" Lahla said, picking up a star. She smashed it open and found the clue.

"Proceed to Princess Peach's Castle..." Peeka read.

**Peeka & Lahla (Princess Peach's Castle)**

The two Boos floated over to the mat.

"Please tell us we're still in." Peeka begged.

"You're team number two." Saria said

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters - 2nd Place / 12:24 AM**

"Now, say it like you mean it." Peeka said.

"You're team number two." Saria said.

"Oh, okay." Peeka said.

"It was awesome being greeted at the pit stop by Princess Peach herself." Peeka said. "I mean, It was an absolute honor."

**FLIGHT 3- Arrival (Toad Town) / 3:00 AM**

The three teams rushed out of the airport and grabbed their clues.

"Detour...Land or Sea." Bowser read.

"Let's do Sea, papa." Jr said.

"Land is closer." Goombario said.

"(I say we do Sea.)" Moustafa said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

The foursome rushed over to the docks and frowned as they saw a sign that read _"On Break... I'll Be Back at 3:30 AM."_

"Wait a sec!" Mowz said, checking her watch. "That's in ten minutes."

"Yeah, but that's ten minutes that someone could catch up to us!" Bowser said. "Let's go, Jr, we're gonna do the other challenge."

"Papa, it'll take us ten minutes to get there. We're better just staying here." Jr protested.

"Good point." Bowser said.

**Toad Town Harbor / 3:30 AM**

The two teams cheered as the harbormaster returned, along with a group of boat drivers.

"Ready?" Two drivers asked the teams.

"You bet!" The two teams got into their boats and began riding around the harbor.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Did you find any yet bro?" Goombaria asked.

"No...You?" Goombario asked.

"No."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

Bowser and Jr pulled up to a buoy and grabbed a flag. Jr smiled as he pulled it off.

"Dad, it's ours!" Jr said.

"Good." Ms Mowz and Moustafa pulled up to another buoy.

"No dice...this is Flurrie and Doopliss." Mowz said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"I got one!" Goombario said.

"Me too." Goombaria said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"Dad, look! Another one!" Jr cheered.

"Good." Bowser said.

"(Here's one, Mowz.)" Moustafa said.

"Good." Ms Mowz said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"I found our last flag!" Goombaria shouted. The two rushed over to the train engineer, who looked at their flags and shook his head. Goombario looked at their flags,

"Wait a sec! One of our flags is Koops & Koopie Koo!"

"How did we grab that by accident?" 

"I don't know, but we better hurry and find ours."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"Done!" Someone shouted. Both teams rushed over to the harbormaster and handed them their flags. He smiled and handed them their clues.

"Head to Shooting Star Summit. You will find your next clue at the base of the mountain." Bowser read.

"Let's move it!" Ms Mowz said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"I found our last flag!" Goombaria shouted. The two ran over to the engineer and handed him their flags. He smiled and handed them their clue.

"Okay, sis, we gotta go to Shooting Star Summit."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"Roadblock...Who's got an eye for detail?" Bowser asked.

"I'll do it, Dad." Jr said.

"(This one's mine.)" Moustafa said.

**FLIGHT 1- Arrival (Toad Town) / 5:35 AM**

The Koopas and the Twilight Team rushed out of the airport and grabbed their clue.

"Come on, Koopie." Koops said. "We've got a lotta lost time to make up for."

"Let's go, Viv." Beldam said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Roadblock...who's got an eye for detail?"

"I'll do this one, bro." Goombaria said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

"Detour... Land or Sea." Koops said.

"Let's do Land." Koopie Koo said.

"You guys okay with Land?" Vivian asked the actors. They nodded. "Okay, that's what we''ll do then."

**Bowser Jr (Shooting Star Summit)**

Jr picked up a star and examined it.

"AL...Rats." He said.

**Moustafa (Shooting Star Summit)**

"(HR...Nope)"

**Goombaria (Shooting Star Summit)**

Goombaria jumped back as a star was thrown in her direction. She picked it up and smiled. She ran over to her brother. They both smiled and then smashed open the star to reveal their next clue.

"Proceed to the Pit Stop..." Goombario read.

"Sweet!!"

"...Princess Peach's Castle." Goombario continued.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

The three teams rushed to the train station and began searching the ground for their flags.

**Bowser Jr**

**Moustafa**

Jr grabbed a star and checked the back. He smiled when he saw the letters "AR".

"Papa, I found it!" Bowser smashed the stone.

"Proceed to the Pit Stop...Princess Peach's Castle." He said.

"Let's move!"

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

"I got one!" Koops said.

"Good, cuz I'm not having any luck." Koopie Koo said.

**Team ? (Princess Peach's Castle)**

Saria and Peach watched as another team rushed up the stairs, into the throne room and onto the mat.

"Welcome to Toad Town..." Peach greeted

"Thank You."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr." Saria said. "You're team number three."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 3rd Place / 6:08 AM**

"Wow...that's not bad."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

"I got another one!" Koops said.

"I found one!" Beldam shouted

"Hey, I found one!" Doopliss said.

"Me too!" Flurrie said.

"Look! Here's one!" Vivian said.

**Moustafa**

"(Finally! I found it!)" The mice smashed the star and found their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop...Princess Peach's Castle." Ms Mowz said.

**Team ? (Princess Peach's Castle)**

Another team rushed toward the pit stop. Just as they neared the mat, a second team rushed out of nowhere and hopped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Toad Town..." Peach said.

"Thanks."

"Ms Mowz and Moustafa..." Saria said. "You're team number four."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 4th Place / 6:46 AM**

"Goombario and Goombaria, step forward." Saria said. The two Goombas stepped foward. "You're team number five."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 5th Place / 6:47 AM**

"Whew...we gotta do better next time." Goombario said. 

"Yeah, we do." Goombaria said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors**

All three teams found their final flags and showed them all to the train engineer. He handed them their clues.

"Head to Shooting Star Summit. Your next clue awaits you at the base of the mountain."

--

"Roadblock...Who has an eye for detail?"

"I'll do it." Koopie Koo said.

"This one's mine." Flurrie said.

"I'm all over this." Vivian said.

--

"Proceed to the Pit Stop..."

"Princess Peach's Castle..."

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Princess Peach's Castle)**

Peach and Saria watched as the Koopas and the Twilight Team rushed toward the mat. The first team jumped onto the mat.

"Koops and Koopie Koo...You're team number six." Saria said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- 6th Place / 8:25 AM**

"Vivian and Beldam." Saria said. "You're team number seven."

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- 7th Place / 8:26 AM**

"Wow..."

"At that point, I realized our alliance was dead." Vivian said.

"Flurrie and Doopliss..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

**Flurrie & Doopliss: Dating Actors- Last Place / 8:26 AM**

"Oh well..."

"I may have lost, but I loved racing with Doopliss, and if I could do it all over, I wouldn't do it with anyone else." Flurrie said.


	7. Oh Man, I Didn't Bring My Sun Hat

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Six: "Oh man, I didn't bring my sun hat."**

_Previously on The Amazing Race..._

_The nine remaining teams left the X-Naut Fortress bound for Toad Town..._

"Travel by Star Taxi back to Star Haven, then take the Star Ferry back to Astral City. Once there, take a plane to Toad Town. You will find your next clue outside the airport."

_In the Detour, teams found themselves choosing between searching for flags at the train station..._

"I found another one!"

"Peeka, I finally found one!"

"I got another one!"

"We have three!" Both teams cheered, running over to the conductor, who handed them their clues.

_Or picking flags off of buoys in the harbor..._

Bowser and Jr pulled up to a buoy and grabbed a flag. Jr smiled as he pulled it off.

"Dad, it's ours!" Jr said.

"Good." Ms Mowz and Moustafa pulled up to another buoy.

"No dice...this is Flurrie and Doopliss." Mowz said.

_At the Roadblock, teams had to search fallen stars for the letters "AR"..._

Frankie picked up a star, looked at it, then tossed it aside. He grabbed another and carelessly threw it, just missing Lahla's head.

"Hey! Watch it!" Lahla yelled, as Frankie grabbed another star.

"I got's it!" He ran over to Francesca. He threw it to the ground, and pulled out the clue.

"How do we clean-" He stopped when he saw the pieces of the star reform. The letters then became replaced with the letters "VR" and the star floated back into the group.

"Neat." Frankie said, as he and Francesca walked away from the others and ripped open their clue.

_Married Piantas Frankie & Francesca grabbed the earliest flight into Toad Town..._

"When's the next flight to Toad Town?"

"9:15 AM."

"What time does it arrive?"

"It arrives in Toad Town non-stop at 8:45 tonight."

"We'll take it."

_And arrived at the pit stop first because of it..._

"Frankie and Francesca..." Saria said. "You're team number one."

"Woo Hoo!"

"Yeah!"

"I have more good news." Saria said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you have each won your own personal scooter, compliments of Shroomin' Scooters, which you can enjoy after the race."

"Wow..." Frankie said.

_After ended up on the latest arriving flight to Toad Town and losing a footrace to the pit stop, dating actors Flurrie and Doopliss arrived at the pit stop last and were eliminated..._

Peach and Saria watched as the Koopas and the Twilight Team rushed toward the mat. The first team jumped onto the mat.

"Koops and Koopie Koo...You're team number six." Saria said.

"Vivian and Beldam." Saria said. "You're team number seven."

"Wow..."

"At that point, I realized our alliance was dead." Vivian said.

"Flurrie and Doopliss..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you have been eliminated from the race."

"Oh well..."

"I may have lost, but I loved racing with Doopliss, and if I could do it all over, I wouldn't do it with anyone else." Flurrie said.

_Seven teams remain...Who will be eliminated next?_

Piantas Shoot to First : Actors aren't Stars

(The camera rushes through Toad Town and up to Peach's Castle, where CJ stands, garbed in a white sweatshirt and jeans. Light rain can be seen falling around the town.)

"This is Princess Peach's Castle. This castle, situated just north of Toad Town, is home to Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and was the fifth pit stop in a race around the Mushroom World. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period where the can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The seven teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. During the pit stop, a strong storm made its way into Toad Town and due to safety concerns, the racers' departures from the pit stop were deleayed by eight hours." CJ said. "Frankie and Francesca, who were the first to arrive at 11:46 PM, will be the first to depart at 7:46 PM."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 1st to depart/ 7:46 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Toad Town Airport, den take one of two flights ta da Koopahari Desert: Mushroom Airlines flight 177 or Shrooms International flight 310." Frankie read, ripping open the clue. "You have 287 coins for dis leg of da race."

_"Teams must now head to Toad Town airport and get one of two flights bound for the Koopahari Desert. Once they arrive in this arid wasteland, they must find their next clue."_CJ narrated.

"Oh man, I didn't bring my sun hat." Francesca said.

"TAXI!! GET OVA HERE!" Frankie shouted, as a taxi screeched to a halt in front of the castle. "Dank you." The two then got into their taxi, clueless to the fact that they had dropped a small blue piece of paper.

_"Included in the envelope that their first clue came in is a map. Teams must follow this map upon getting to the desert. This map will lead them to an oasis deep in the desert, where they will find their next clue."_

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 2nd to depart/ 8:24 PM**

"Travel by taxi to Toad Town Airport, then take one of two flights to the Koopahari Desert: Mushroom Airlines flight 177 or Shrooms International flight 310." Peeka said.

"You have 287 coins for this leg of the race." Lahla continued, grabbing the envelope from her sister.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Toad Town Airport)**

The two Piantas walked over to the Mushoom Airlines counter.

"Hi, what time does...uh, flight 177 ta da Koopahari Desert leave at?" Frankie asked.

"3:45 AM." The clerk said.

"Okay. Thanks." Frankie said. The two then walked over to the Shroom International counter.

"Could you tell me what time fligh 310 leaves at?" Frankie asked.

"5:32 AM." The clerk said.

"Thanks." Frankie said. The two then walked back to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"We'll take two tickets for flight 177, please." Frankie said.

"Here you go." The clerk said.

"Thank you."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters (Toad Town Airport)**

"Excuse me...which airline in closer: Mushroom Airlines or Shroom International?"

"Mushroom Airlines."

"Thanks, hon." The two Boos then headed over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Hi, we need two tickets for flight 177 to the Koopahari Desert." Peeka said.

"Here you go." The clerk said. "You depart at 3:45 AM."

"Yikes...I hope the other flight leaves later."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 3rd to depart / 2:08 AM**

"Travel by taxi to Toad Town Airport, then take one of two flights to the Koopahari Desert: Mushroom Airlines flight 177 or Shrooms International flight 310." Bowser said.

"What do we have for coins, Papa?" Jr asked.

"287 coins." Bowser said. He then noticed a blue paper in the envelope. He pulled it out and found that it was a map. "What is this map for?"

"Don't look at me." Jr said.

"Ah, whatever." Bowser said, carelessly tossing it aside.

"Papa, that might be important." Jr said.

"Fine, I'll keep it."

**Bowser & Jr: Father/Son (Toad Town Airport)**

The Koopa King and his son walked into the airport.

"Okay, Jr, you go to Shrooms International and see what time it leaves and when it arrives. I'll check Mushroom Airlines." Bowser said.

--

"Shrooms leaves at 5:32 AM and arrives at 2:10 PM." Jr said.

"Okay." The two then walked over to the Mushroom Airlines desk. "Two for flight 177 to the desert, please."

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 4th to depart / 2:46 AM**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 5th to depart / 2:47 AM**

"Travel by taxi to Toad Town Airport..." Ms Mowz said.

"Then take one of two flights to the Koopahari Desert: Mushroom Airlines flight 177 or Shrooms International flight 310." Goombario said.

"(You have 287 coins for this leg of the race.)" Moustafa said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners" (Toad Town Airport)**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings (Toad Town Airport)**

The mice split and rushed over to the Shrooms International counter, while the Goombas went for Mushroom Airlines.

"Hi, we need two tickets for flight 310 to the desert please." Mowz said.

"Here you go. You depart at 5:32 AM."

"Ooh, that's late. Maybe we should've gone for the other flight."

--

"Hi, we need two tickets for flight 177, please." Goombario said.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

**Mushroom Airlines Flight 177- Departure (Toad Town) / 3:45 AM**

_"This is the first flight out of Toad Town, headed for the Koopahari Desert, carrying married couple Frankie & Francesca, sisters Peeka & Lahla, father-son Peeka & Lahla and siblings Goombario & Goombaria."_ CJ narrated.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- 6th to depart / 4:25 AM**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- 7th to depart / 4:27 AM**

"Travel by taxi to Toad Town Airport, then take one of two flights to the Koopahari Desert: Mushroom Airlines flight 177 or Shrooms International flight 310." Koopie Koo said, reading the clue. "You have 287 coins for this leg of the race."

"Let's move!" Beldam said. Vivian then noticed the map.

"What's this?" She wondered, opening it up.

"It looks like a map." Koops said. "Hold onto it, we'll probably need it later."

**Toad Town Airport / 4:55 AM**

The Shadows and the Koopas rushed into the airport and over to the Mushroom Airlines desk.

"Hi, we need two tickets for flight 177, please." Koops said.

"I'm sorry. It left about an hour ago." The clerk said.

"Well, I guess we're taking the other flight." Koopie Koo said, as the foursome walked over to the Shrooms International counter.

**Shrooms Internation Flight 310- Departure (Toad Town) / 5:32 AM**

_"This is the second and last flight out of Toad Town, carrying "business partners" Ms Mowz & Moustafa, dating couple Koops & Koopie Koo and sisters Vivian & Beldam."_ CJ narrated.

**Mushroom Airlines Flight 177- Arrival (Koopahari Desert) / 12:30 PM**

The four teams rushed out of the airport.

"Now, if I were a clue, where would I be?"

"Hey, Papa, what about that map you found earlier?" Jr asked. Bowser pulled the map out of his fanny pack.

"Hm...I see a plane, a palm tree, a koopa, and what looks like a lake." Bowser said. "Maybe we should follow this and see where it takes us..." The two then wandered into the desert.

Having overheard Bowser, the Boos and the Goombas pulled out their maps as well.

"Look at that..." Goombario said.

"How did we miss that earlier?" Peeka wondered.

"Who cares! Let's follow it!" Lahla said.

"Why don't we have a map?" Frankie wondered.

"Frankie! Forget that! Follow them!" Francesca screamed, as the two Piantas ran after the Boos.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 1st**

The Koopa King and son smiled as they came to a large palm tree.

"Let's see...the map calls this the 'Mysterious Tree'." Bowser said. "I wonder why." Suddenly, a group of brown-colored Boos popped out of the tree.

"LeAvE hErE aT oNcE!!" They moaned. "Or FaCe OuR wRaTh!!" Bowser chuckled, grew to twice his normal size, and began to breathe fire.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!!"

"Yikes! Let's get going!" A boo shouted, before they all vanished.

"Come on, Jr, let's keep moving." Bowser said.

**Goombario & Goombaria- Currently in 2nd (Mysterious Tree)**

"That's a big tree!" Goombario exclaimed.

"No kidding." Goombaria said. "Imagine the size of the Goomnuts it must have!"

"Goombaria, not every tree grows Goomnuts."

"Yeah they do."

"No, they don't."

"Ya-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ya-huh."

"Nuh-uh." Then, a Big Boo emerged from the tree.

"BOO!" He shouted. The Goombas screamed in fear and ran off.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- Currently in 3rd (Mysterious Tree)**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- Currently in 4th (Mysterious Tree)**

"Okay, so this is the 'Mysterious Tree'." Peeka said. "Now, according to the map, we have to keep going and find a Koopa." The two Boos floated on, with the Piantas right behind them.

"Man, I can't keep up...They're floating too fast." Frankie said. Then, the brown boos popped out of the tree.

"Ooooooooooooooooooo...YAH!" Frankie and Francesca jumped in fear, before passing out.

"Great...we scared them unconscious." One boo said. He turned to another one. "Booario, keep an eye on them until they wake up and make sure they don't get dehydrogenerated or whatever that word is."

"You mean 'dehydrated', Booigi?" Booario asked.

"Whatever." Booigi said, before all the boos except Booario vanished.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 1st**

The two soon came to a large stone statue of a Koopa Troopa.

"Okay, according to the map, this is the 'Koopthur Hawkins' statue." Bowser said. "We're going the right way. Now, we go what looks like south and we'll come to some kinda lake thing."

"It's probably an oasis, Papa." Jr said.

"That could be." Bowser said, as the two continued on.

**Shrooms Int'l Flight 310- Arrival (Koopahari Desert) / 2:10 PM**

The three teams stepped off of the plane, all holding their maps.

"Okay, so this map says to go north toward something called the 'Mysterious Tree'." Ms Mowz said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- Currently in 2nd (Koopthur Hawkins Statue)**

"Okay, so now we have to go...East and we'll come to, uh, Koopahari Oasis." Goombario said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- Currently in 3rd (Koopthur Hawkins Statue)**

"Okay, so this is the...'Koopthur Hawkins Memorial Statue'. So, now we go, uh, east to get to...Koopahari Oasis." Peeka said.

"Let's move it."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- Currently in 4th (Mysterious Tree)**

"Hey look, Moustafa. It's the Piantas." Ms Mowz said. Moustafa chuckled as the two mice walked past Frankie and Francesca.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- Currently in 5th (Mysterious Tree)**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- Currently in 6th (Mysterious Tree)**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- Currently in Last (Mysterious Tree)**

The Koopas and the Shadows tiptoed past the unconscious Piantas.

"Who sleeps in the deset?" Koops wondered.

"They're not asleep." Booario said.

"Ahh! A ghost!" Koopie Koo screamed.

"Wait, they're not asleep?" Vivian asked.

"No, me and my buddies frightened them so bad that they passed out." Booario said.

"When?" Beldam asked.

"Let's see..." Booario checked his watch. "About 2 hours ago. Then, I got picked to guard them and make sure they don't get dehydrated." Suddenly, Beldam walked over to them and slapped them.

"WAKE UP YOU MORONS!" She shouted. The Piantas jolted into consciousness.

"Hey, someone's here!" Frankie said.

"Not for long." The Koopas the Shadows ran off, with the Piantas close behind them.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 1st (Koopahari Oasis)**

Bowser and Jr walked up to the oasis, where there clue waited.

"Detour...Smooth & Sandy or Rough & Hairy."

_"A Detour is choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two modes or transport to their next destination: Smooth & Sandy or Rough & Hairy. In Smooth & Sandy, teams take a desert hovercraft and drive it to their next destination: The Great Pyramids of King AhknumKoopa. In Rough & Hairy, teams must ride a camel to the pyramids. Although the hovercraft is faster, it is a lot harder to control than a camel. Once teams arrive at the pyramids, they will find their next clue." _CJ narrated.

"Warning: Yield Ahead." Bowser read.

_"This is the second of four Yield points in the race. A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield...that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ CJ said, as he stood on a red-and-yellow mat in front of a large pyramid. Behind him was a post holding a yellow sign with an upside down triangle and the word "YIELD" on it. Next to it was a small platform holding an hourgalss. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they may continue racing."_

"Okay, let's do...Smooth & Sandy." Bowser said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- Currently in 2nd (Koopahari Desert)**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- Currently in 3rd (Koopahari Desert)**

"I don't see any oasis." Goombario said.

"Me neither." Peeka said.

"Did we go the wrong way?" Goombaria asked.

"We couldn't have." Lahla said, checking the map. "Oops...we were supposed to go south not east."

"Then, let's turn around!" Goombario said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- Currently in 2nd (Koopthur Hawkins Statue)**

_**(Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- Currently in 3rd)**_

_**(Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- Currently in 4th)**_

"Okay, here's the statue, now we head south." Ms Mowz said.

"(Let's roll, then.)" Moustafa said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- Currently in 3rd (Koopthur Hawkins Statue)**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- Currently in 4th (Koopthur Hawkins Statue)**

"Okay, now let's go south this time." Goombario said.

"Good idea, bro." Goombaria said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

"Which hovercraft do you want, son?" Bowser asked.

"Take that one, Papa!" Jr said, pointing to a green hovercraft.

"Let's go!" Bowser said, as the two climbed into the hovercraft.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- Currently in 5th (Koopthur Hawkins Statue)**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- Currently in 6th (Koopthur Hawkins Statue)**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- Currently in Last (Koopthur Hawkins Statue)**

"Okay, so from here we have to go south." Koops said.

"That will bring us to Koopahari Oasis." Vivian added.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- Currently in 2nd (Koopahari Oasis)**

"Detour...Smooth & Sandy or Rough & Hairy." Ms Mowz read. "Warning: Yield Ahead."

"(I like Smooth & Sandy.)" Moustafa said.

"Okay." Ms Mowz said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- Currently in 3rd (Koopahari Oasis)**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- Currently in 4th (Koopahari Oasis)**

"Detour...Smooth & Sandy or Rough & Hairy...Warning: Yield Ahead."

"Smooth & Sandy." Peeka said.

"I don't know how to drive a hovercraft, so let's do Rough & Hairy." Goombario said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

"WOOO HOOO!" Jr cheered as the hovercraft raced across the desert. Suddenly, the craft took a sharp left turn away from a cactus and into a sand dune. "Oof! What happened?"

"I can't control this piece of junk!" Bowser said, as he began to back the craft away from the sand dune.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- Currently in 5th (Koopahari Oasis)**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- Currently in 6th (Koopahari Oasis)**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- Currently in Last (Koopahari Oasis)**

"Detour...Smooth & Sandy or Rough & Hairy." Koops said.

"Warning: Yield Ahead." Vivian said.

"Let's do Smooth & Sandy." Vivian said.

"I've always wanted to ride a camel, so let's do Rough & Hairy." Koopie Koo said.

"Camel riding sounds like fun." Francesca said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"Yeee-haw!" Ms Mowz cheered as the hovercraft sped through the desert. Ms Mowz and Moustafa were sent flying as the ship suddenly crashed into a cactus.

"Stupid hovercraft..." Ms Mowz grumbled.

"(Let me drive)." Moustafa said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"I can't believe this was a detour choice." Peeka said. "We'll be at those pyramids in no time."

"No kidding." Lahla said. "Whoever was stupid enough to choose the camel is going home."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Come on, camel...Let's go." Goombaria said, coaching the camel through the desert.

"We're gonna come in last. I know it." Goombario said.

"Don't be so negative...You know what they say. Slow and steady wins the race." Goombaria said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 1st**

The Koopa King and son smiled as the hovercraft pulled up to the pyramids. The two jumped out and stepped over to the yield mat.

"We choose not to Yield anyone." Bowser said.

"Roadblock...Who has good navigation skills?"

_"A Roadblock is a task only one team member may complete. In this Roadblock, that person must head inside the Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa. Once inside, they must navigate their way to the top of the pyramid. Once they reach the top of the pyramid, they will find their next clue."_ CJ narrated. _"Once they receive the clue, they must navigate their way back to their partner before opening the clue."_

"You did the last one, so I'll take this, son." Bowser said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

The two Boos pulled up to the pyramid, smiling.

"You were good at driving that hovercraft." Peeka said.

"Well, of course I was." Lahla said.

"Little did any of the other racers know, just before the race, I completed a six week course in hovercraft driving." Lahla said (After-leg interview).

The two sisters floated over to the yield mat.

"Who should we Yield?" Peeka asked her sister.

"We don't have to Yield anyone." Lahla said.

"I got it! I know excatly who we'll Yield!" Peeka said. The two sisters turned pulled a photo out of the envelope and stuck it to the board. They then stuck their photo in the corner of the board.

"We choose to Yield Frankie and Francesca." Peeka said.

"I knew the Piantas had beaten us to the pit stop in the last leg, so I chose to Yield them in this leg so that it wouldn't happen again." Peeka said (After-leg interview).

"Roadblock...Who has good navigation skills?"

"I'll do this one." Peeka said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners" (Koopahari Desert)**

"Dang it!" Ms Mowz swore, as she was sent flying from the hovercraft after hitting yet another cactus.

"(Okay, so I can't drive either.)." Moustafa said. "(Shall we turn around and take the camel instead?)"

"No that'll take too long." Ms Mowz said. "Let'sjust keep going. We aren't that far away."

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

The two shadows smiled as Beldam pulled the hovercraft up to the pyramids.

"Here we are." She said, as the two hopped out and walked over to the clue box.

"Roadblock...who had good navigation skills?"

"I'll take this one, sis." Beldam said.

**Bowser (Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa)**

"Hm...which way to go?" Bowser said, looking at the three paths ahead of him. "Eeny meany miny moe...That one!"

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Roadblock...who has good navigation skills?"

"I'll handle this one, sis." Goombario said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"Finally! We made it!" Mowz cheered.

"(Roadblock...who has good navigation skills?)" Moustafa asked.

"I'll do it." Ms Mowz said.

**Peeka (Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa)**

Peeka rushed through the corridors of the pyramid until she came to a fork in the tunnels. She looked at the two paths for a moment and then rushed down one.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"Roadblock..."

"Who has good navigation skills?"

"I'll do this one, Koopie." Koops said.

"Aw man, we got Yielded." Frankie said, as he turned over the hourglass.

**Bowser (Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa)**

Bowser rushed up a flight of stairs in a hallway of the pyramid. He smiled as he reached the top of the pyramid, where he grabbed the clue. He then rushed back into the pyramid.

**Vivian (Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa)**

Vivian rushed through the pyramid until she came to a fork leading to three paths. She looked back at forth at all three, then rushed down the left passageway.

**Goombario (Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa)**

The young Goomba rushed down the small corridors of the pyramid, desperately searching for the path that would lead him to the top. He soon came to a fork in the path and ran down the right one.

**Ms Mowz (Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa)**

Mowz rushed down the hall, turning left at each fork she came to. She soon came to a four-way junction. She quickly rushed down the left path.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 1st**

"Proceed to the pit stop...Koopahari Castle." Bowser said. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

_"Once racers find the clue atop the pyramid and return to their partners, they must then go to Koopahari Castle. This castle, located 10 miles northeast of AkhnumKoopa's pyramids, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. They last team to check in here...may be eliminated." _CJ narrated.

"Come on, let's move it!" Jr shouted.

**Peeka (Great Pyramid of AkhumKoopa)**

Peeka smiled as she reached the top of the pyramid.

"Finally!" She grabbed the clue and rushed back down below.

**Koops (Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa)**

Koops ran as fast as he could down the halls of the pyramid. He watched as

Peeka rushed past him. He immediately turned and ran in the direction that she came from.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- YIELDED / Time Remaining- 0:45**

"Man, this is gonna take forever." Frankie said. "It's all over."

"Don't say that, baby. That's not necessarily true." Francesca said.

**Vivian (Great Pyramid of AkhnumKoopa)**

Vivian rushed down the corridor. She smiled as she reached a staircase. Up at the top of it, she could see a white light. She ran toward it and soon found herself on top of the pyramid. She grabbed the clue and rushed back into the pyramid.

**Ms Mowz (Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa)**

She rushed down the hallway until she reached a three-way fork. She looked at the three paths, and then rushed down the middle one.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- Currently in 2nd**

Lahla smiled as her sister rushed out of the pyramid and ripped open her clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop...Koopahari Castle." Peeka said. "Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

**Goombario (Great Pyramid of AknumKoopa)**

Goombario smiled as he ran up a flight of stairs. He saw a light at the top.

"I'm there...Good." He then gasped as he reached the top of the stairs and found himself in a lantern lit hallway. "Aw, nuts."

**Koops (Great Pyramid of AkhnumKoopa)**

Koops smiled as he reached the top of the pyramid. He grabbed his clue and ran back into the pyramid.

**Ms Mowz (Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa)**

She rushed down the hallway until she reached a staircase. She climbed it and found herself outside, on a platform in the middle of the pyramid's northern wall. She rushed back in and back down the hall.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- YIELDED / Time Remaining- 0:10**

"We're almost there." Frankie said, looking at the hourglass.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- Currently in 3rd**

"Proceed to the pit stop...Koopahari Castle." Beldam said. "Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

**Goombario (Great Pyramid of AknumKoopa)**

Goombario smiled as he ran up a flight of stairs. He saw a light at the top.

"I'm there...Good." He then gasped as he reached the top of the stairs and found himself in a lantern lit hallway. "Aw, nuts."

**Koops (Great Pyramid of AkhnumKoopa)**

Koops smiled as he reached the top of the pyramid. He grabbed his clue and ran back into the pyramid.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- YIELDED / Time Remaining- 0:00**

"Roadblock...who has good navigation skills?"

"I'll do this one, Frankie." Francesca said.

**Team ? (Koopahari Castle)**

CJ stood at the mat with a Koopa Troopa in a brown cloak. The only thing visible was his red shell. He also wore a pair of sunglasses. He and CJ watched as a team rushed toward the mat in front of the castle.

"Welcome to Koopahari Castle..." The Koopa said.

"Thank You."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr." CJ said. "You're team number one."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st Place / 9:46 PM**

"Wow..."

**Goombario (Great Pyramid of AkhnumKoopa)**

The young Goomba smiled as he finally reached the top of the pyramid. He grabbed the clue and ran back into the pyramid.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- Currently in 4th**

"Proceed to the pit stop... Koopahari Castle." Koops said.

**Ms Mowz (Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa)**

Ms Mowz rushed down another hall, up another staircase and soon found herself atop the pyramid. She grabbed the clue and ran back inside.

**Francesca (Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa)**

Francesca watched as Ms Mowz rushed past her.

"Shoot!" Ms Mowz said, realizing Francesca had saw her. Francesca rushed in the direction Ms Mowz was running and she soon found herself atop the pyramid. She grabbed her clue and rushed down back into the pyramid.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- Currently in 5th**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- Currently in 6th**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- Currently in Last**

The three waiting racers smiled as all three of the other racers emerged from the pyramid at the same time.

"Proceed to the pit stop...Koopahari Castle."

**Team ? (Koopahari Castle)**

CJ and the Koopa Troopa watched as another team rushed toward them. CJ and the Koopa Troopa smiled as the team stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Koopahari Castle."

"Peeka and Lahla." CJ said. "You're team number two."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 2nd Place / 10:28 PM**

"That's good."

**Team ? (Koopahari Castle)**

Another two racers stepped onto the mat.

"Vivian and Beldam." CJ said. "You're team number three."

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- 3rd Place / 11:33 PM**

"That's not too bad." Vivian said.

**Team ? (Koopahari Castle)**

CJ and the Koopa watched as two more racers stepped onto the mat and smiled.

"Welcome to Koopahari Castle."

"Thank you."

"Koops and Koopie Koo." CJ said. "You're team number four."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- 4th Place / 1:01 AM**

"Okay...That's fine. There's still three behind us."

**Team ? (Koopahari Castle)**

CJ watched as two taxis pulled up to the pit stop. Two teams stepped out and rushed toward the castle.

"Welcome to Koopahari Castle."

"Thank you."

"Frankie and Francesca..." CJ said. "You're team number five."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 5th Place / 2:27 AM**

The next team stepped up.

"Ms Mowz and Moustafa." CJ said. "You're team number six."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 6th Place / 2:56 AM**

"Yikes." Ms Mowz said. Moustafa plopped to the ground and sighed.

"That's cutting it close." He said, shocking everyone.

**(Koopahari Castle)**

CJ, Saria and the Koopa stood on the world map at a brightly lit castle as the final team stepped up to the pit stop.

"Welcome to Koopahari Castle." The Koopa said.

"Thank you."

"Goombario and Goombaria..." CJ said. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- Last Place / 3:08 AM**

"Oh man..." 

"We're...happy to tell you that this is the second of three non-elimination legs and you two are still in the Amazing Race." Saria said.

"No way!" 

"However, as you know, this comes at a price. We have to take away all your money, and you will not receive any money at the start of the next leg." CJ said.

"On top of that, you must arrive at the pit stop first or else you will receive a 30 minute penalty." Saria said.

"We have no money for a second time this race, so it'll be tough getting to the pit stop without losing, but I think we can do it." Goombario said.


	8. I'm Gonna Do Something Nice

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A...The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Seven: "I'm gonna do something nice for once."**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"Teams left Toad Town bound for the sandy no-man's-land known as Koopahari Desert."_

"Travel by taxi to Toad Town Airport, then take one of two flights to the Koopahari Desert: Mushroom Airlines flight 177 or Shrooms International flight 310."

_"Once in the desert, teams found themselves searching for their next clue, but unable to find it."_

The four teams rushed out of the airport.

"Now, if I were a clue, where would I be?"

"Hey, Papa, what about that map you found earlier?" Jr asked. Bowser pulled the map out of his fanny pack.

"Hm...I see a plane, a palm tree, a koopa, and what looks like a lake." Bowser said. "Maybe we should follow this and see where it takes us..." The two then wandered into the desert.

Having overheard Bowser, the Boos and the Goombas pulled out their maps as well.

"Look at that..." Goombario said.

"How did we miss that earlier?" Peeka wondered.

"Who cares! Let's follow it!" Lahla said.

"Why don't we have a map?" Frankie wondered.

"Frankie! Forget that! Follow them!" Francesca screamed, as the two Piantas ran after the Boos.

_"At the Detour, teams had to get through the desert by either camel or hovercraft."_

"Detour...Smooth & Sandy or Rough & Hairy."

_"The Roadblock had racers running through an ancient pyramid in search of their clue."_

The two shadows smiled as Beldam pulled the hovercraft up to the pyramids.

"Here we are." She said, as the two hopped out and walked over to the clue box.

"Roadblock...who had good navigation skills?"

"I'll take this one, sis." Beldam said.

_"Near the Roadblock was also a Yield, which sisters Peeka and Lahla used to slow down married Piantas Frankie and Francesca."_

"Who should we Yield?" Peeka asked her sister.

"We don't have to Yield anyone." Lahla said.

"I got it! I know excatly who we'll Yield!" Peeka said. The two sisters turned pulled a photo out of the envelope and stuck it to the board. They then stuck their photo in the corner of the board.

"We choose to Yield Frankie and Francesca." Peeka said.

_"But it did little to slow down the Piantas, as it was the young Goombas who arrived last."_

"Goombario and Goombaria..." CJ said. "You're the last team to arrive."

_"But they found it to be the second non-elimination leg."_

"We're...happy to tell you that this is the second of three non-elimination legs and you two are still in the Amazing Race." Saria said.

"No way!" 

"However, as you know, this comes at a price. We have to take away all your money, and you will not receive any money at the start of the next leg." CJ said.

"On top of that, you must arrive at the pit stop first or else you will receive a 30 minute penalty." Saria said.

_"Seven teams still remain, but one more will be going home tonight...Who will it be?"_

Koopa King and son Hover to first ; Goombas' camel causes last

(The camera rushes through the Koopahari Desert and over to Koopahari Castle, where Saria stands in a pink tank top and short jean shorts.)

"This is Koopahari Castle. This ancient castle, once home to King AhknumKoopa, and now home to a local wiseman, 'Cactus Koopa', was the sixth pit stop in a race around the Mushroom Kingdom. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The seven teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Bowser and Bowser Jr, who were the first to arrive at 9:46 PM, will be the first to depart at 9:46 AM." Saria said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st to depart / 9:46 AM**

The two Koopas stood on the mat and ripped open the clue.

"Travel by taxi back to Koopahari Airport and take a plane to Toad Town. Once there, take a ferry to Lavalava Island." Bowser said. "You have 156 coins for this leg of the race ; one team has zero."

_"From the pit stop, teams must head back to Koopahari Airport and take any available flight they can to fly back to Toad Town. Once in Toad Town, they must take a boat to travel 40 miles to Lavalava Island. Once on the beach of Lavalava Island, they will find their next clue." _Saria narrated.

"Let's move, Papa!" Jr shouted.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 2nd to depart / 10:28 AM**

"Travel by taxi back to Koopahari Airport and take a plane to Toad Town. Once there, take a ferry to Lavalava Island. You have 156 coins for this leg of the race ; one team has zero." Peeka read.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Koopahari Airport)**

The Koopa King and his son rushed into the airport and over to a counter labeled "Desert Airlines".

"Hi, we need tickets for the earliest flight you have arriving in Toad Town." Bowser said.

"Okay. Our earliest flight leaves at 11:00 AM this morning and arrives in Toad Town at 7:45 tonight." The clerk said.

"We'll take it." Bowser said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr- 1st on FLIGHT 1**

"Okay, so we were the first team into the airport and we've gotten on a flight that leaves in about 20 minutes and gets into Toad Town around 8:00 tonight." Bowser said to the camera (During-Leg words).

**Flight 1- Departure (Koopahari Desert) / 11:00 AM**

_"This is the first flight leaving the Koopahari Desert, bound for Toad Town, carrying only Bowser & Bowser Jr."_ Saria narrated.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- 3rd to depart / 11:33 AM**

"Travel by taxi to Koopahari Airport, then take a plane to Toad Town. Once there, take a ferry to Lavalava Island. You have 156 coins for this leg of the race ; one team has zero." Vivian said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters (Koopahari Airport)**

The two Boos floated into the airport and over to the nearest counter.

"Hi, we need to know when your earliest flight leaves for Toad Town." Peeka said.

"Let's see." The clerk punched some commands into the computer. "We have a flight leaving at 2:45 PM and arriving in Toad Town at 11:30 PM."

"We'll take it."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 1st on Flight 2**

"Okay, so were first on a flight leaving at 2:45 this afternoon. As far as I know, there's only one other team that could possibly make this flight." Peeka said (During-Leg words).

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (En Route to Toad Town)**

"Jr and I have decided to go for the Fast Forward when we get to Toad Town. I'm not sure what time the other flights are leaving, but according to the clue we have, the ferry terminal in Toad Town closes at midnight, so hopefully the other teams will have to wait until morning and we can gain a huge lead." Bowser said (During-leg words).

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- 4th to depart/ 1:01 PM**

"Travel by taxi back to Koopahari Airport and take a plane to Toad Town. Once there, take a ferry to Lavalava Island. You have 156 coins for this leg of the race ; one team has zero." Koopie Koo read.

"Let's boogie!" Koops said.

"I felt bad for Goombario and Goombaria, having to deal with the time and money penalty like that, but there wasn't really anything we could do." Koops said (After-leg words).

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters (Koopahari Airport)**

The two shadows rushed in and ran over to a counter.

"Hi, we need tickets for the earliest flight to Toad Town." Vivian said.

"Okay, you depart at 2:45 PM and arrive at 11:30 PM." The clerk said.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- 2nd on Flight 2**

"That works."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 5th to depart / 2:27 PM**

"Travel by taxi back to Koopahari Airport and take a plane to Toad Town. Once there, take a ferry to Lavalava Island. You have 156 coins for this leg of the race ; one team has zero." Frankie read.

"Let's go, Frankie." Francesca said.

**Flight 2 (Toad Town)- DELAYED**

Peeka & Lahla and Vivian & Beldam frowned as they looked at the word "DELAYED" on the screen next to their flight.

"As soon as I found out our flight was delayed, I panicked. I knew that the other teams weren't too far behind us. I knew they would soon catch up." Peeka said (After-leg words).

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 6th to depart / 2:56 PM**

"Travel by taxi back to Koopahari Airport and take a plane to Toad Town. Once there, take a ferry to Lavalava Island. You have 156 coins for this leg of the race ; one team has zero." Mowz said.

"Let's move."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

The two Koopas rushed into the airport.

"When is the next flight for Toad Town?"

"There is a flight that was scheduled to leave at 2:45 but was delayed."

"Are the any available seats?"

"Yes."

"Okay, can we book tickets for that?"

"Here you go."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- Last to depart / 3:08 PM**

"Travel by taxi back to Koopahari Airport and take a plane to Toad Town. Once there, take a ferry to Lavalava Island. You have 156 coins for this leg of the race ; one team has zero." Goombario said.

"That would be us." Goombaria said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The foursome rushed into the airport and over to the nearest counter.

"We need tickets for the next flight to Toad Town." Mowz said.

"Here you go." The clerk said, printing tickets. "The 2:45 was delayed. If you hurry, you can still board."

**Flight 2- Departure (Koopahari Desert) / 4:45 PM**

_"This is the second and final flight leaving Koopahari Desert for Toad Town, carrying sisters Peeka & Lahla, dating couple Koops & Koopie Koo, married couple Frankie & Francesca, 'business partners' Ms Mowz & Moustafa, siblings Goombario & Goombaria and sisters Vivian & Beldam."_ Saria said.

**Flight 1- Arrival (Toad Town) / 7:45 PM**

Bowser and Jr rushed off the plane and pulled a green slip out of their clue envelope.

"Okay, lets get this Fast Forward done." Bowser said.

_"A Fast Forward is a prize hidden on certain legs of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use the Fast Forward once during the entire race, so teams must decide when it is most adventageous to go for it. In this Fast Foward, racers must search Toad Town for this place: Studio FabiToad."_ Saria said, standing in front of a yellow building with a sign that read "Studio FabiToad". _"What they don't know it that this is actually an art studio. Once there, they must search through 100 clay jars to find a gold coin. Once they find the coin, they will receive the Fast Forward award."_

--

"Hi, we're part of the Amazing Race. We're here for the Fast Forward." Bowser said.

"Okay, your challenge is to search these hundred pots." The studio owner said. "In one of these pots is a gold coin. Once you find the coin, you will receive the Fast Forward." Bowser and Jr ran over to the nearby clay pots and began searching through them to find the coin.

"Okay, Jr. You look in those pots and I'll look in these." Bowser said.

"You got it, Papa." Jr said.

--

"I found it!" Jr shouted.

"Congratulations." The studio owner said. "Here is your reward." He handed them their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop...Mt Lavalava on Lavalava Island." Bowser read.

_"Having won the Fast Forward, Bowser and Bowser Jr can now skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop...Mt Lavalava. This volcano, deep in the center of the Jade Jungle, is home to Lava Piranha and Petey Piranha, and once was a prison for the Star Spirit, Misstar."_ Saria narrated.

--

"Hi, when is the next ferry to Lavalava Island?" Bowser asked.

"9:00 PM."

"Could we have tickets for that, please?" Bowser asked.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Bowser said.

**(Mt Lavalava)**

Bowser and Jr rushed through the jungle and over to Mt Lavalava's entrance, where Saria stood with a green dinosaur.

"Hi, Yoshi." Bowser said, as the duo stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Lavalava Island." Yoshi said.

"Thank you."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." Saria said, "You're team number one."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st Place / 11:36 PM**

"I have more good news." CJ said, emerging from the volcano's entrance and stepping onto the mat. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have both won a seven-day, six-night trip to Poshley Heights. You will receive a guided tour through the city, as well as a trip on a special murder mystery ride of the Excess Express, and you will be staying at the Poshley Hotel."

"Wow. That's awesome."

**Flight 2- Arrival (Toad Town) / 2:30 AM**

The other six teams rushed off of the plane and grabbed taxis. They soon pulled up to the ferry terminal and all groaned as they saw a sign that read: _"Hours of Operation- 6 am to 12 am."_

"Aw, man. This is bad." Peeka said.

"As soon as I saw the sign, I panicked." Peeka said (After-leg words). "Bowser and Bowser Jr weren't on our flight, so I knew there was a good chance that they had gotten an earlier flight and already arrived on Lavalava Island."

"Come on, sis. Lets go for the Fast Forward." Goombario said.

--

The two Goombas walked up to the studio and gasped at the sign they saw.

"Closed- Fast Forward Claimed." Goombario read.

"It's over, bro." Goombaria said.

"At that point, I knew that my little sister had given up hope." Goombario said (After-leg words). "I, however, wasn't quitting yet. I had already been to Lavalava Island. I knew the island well. And from what I knew, no one else had been there."

**Toad Town Ferry to Lavalava Island- Departure / 7:00 AM**

_"All six teams still in the leg are now on the same ferry to Lavalava Island, which will arrive at Yoshi Beach at 9:00 AM. Once they arrive on the beach, they will find their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

**Toad Town Ferry to Lavalava Island- Arrival / 9:00 AM**

The six teams rushed off of the ferry and onto the beach, where the found the clue box.

"Detour... Jungle or Beach." Frankie read.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Jungle or Beach. In Jungle, teams must enter Jade Jungle and search for three Jade Raven Statues. In Beach, they must search Yoshi Beach for six Ruby Yoshi Statues. Although Jungle has fewer statues, they are hidden a lot harder. Once teams complete either challenge, they will receive their next clue." _Saria narrated.

"Let's do Jungle." Francesca said.

"I vote for Beach." Koops said.

"What should we do, 'Stafa?" Ms Mowz asked.

"(Beach)." Moustafa said.

"Let's do Jungle." Vivian said.

"Let's go with Beach." Goombario said. "I want to get to that pit stop as fast as possible."

"Okay, hon, let's take Jungle." Peeka said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"How are we doing?" Ms Mowz asked.

"(Not good)." Moustafa said.

"I think I found one!" Goombaria shouted. Goombario checked it.

"Sis, that's wooden, not ruby." He said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"Any luck, sis?" Peeka asked.

"Nope." Lahla said.

"Find any?" Beldam asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Vivian said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st to depart / 11:36 AM**

_"Because they arrived at the pit stop so much earlier before the other teams, Bowser and Bowser Jr are starting the next leg of the race."_ Saria said.

(Bowser and Bowser Jr are seen standing on the map in front of Mt Lavalava, clutching a clue. Bowser is given the signal and he rips open the clue.)

"Take a ferry back to Toad Town, then get on a plane and fly to Pipe Land. You have 137 coins for this leg of the race." Bowser read.

_"From the pit stop at Mt Lavalava, teams must go to Toad Town and take a plane to fly 5,672 miles to this place: Pipe Land. Once teams arrive here, they must find this place: the Pipe Land Plumbing Museum, where their next clue awaits."_ CJ said.

"Let's go, Jr." Bowser said.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"Find any yet, Koopie?"

"One. You?"

"Yeah, I found one also."

"Hey bro, I got one!"

"Great job, sis! So did I!"

"I found two!" Ms Mowz cheered.

"(I've got one!)" Moustafa said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"Lahla, I found one!"

"Nice job, sis!"

"Lucky..." Vivian mumbled.

"No kidding." Beldam said.

"This stinks." Frankie said.

"I know. She already found one and we can't find any." Francesca complained.

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"I got two!" Koops said.

"Me too!" Koopie said.

"Same here!" Goombaria cheered.

"I found one!" Goombario said. "Wait! There's another one!"

"(I've found two!)" Moustafa said.

"I got one!" Ms Mowz said.

"That makes six!" All three teams cheered. Suddenly, the six statues transformed into a clue.

"Head into Yoshi Village. Once there, speak to the elder. He will hand you your next clue."

_"Teams must now head into Yoshi Village and find the elder. Once they find him, he will hand them their next clue." _Saria narrated.

"Come on, let's go!"

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

The two Koopas walked up to the ferry port.

"Hi, we need tickets for the next ferry to Toad Town."

"Okay, you depart at 12:30 PM and arrived in Toad Town at 2:30 PM." The clerk said, handing Bowser the tickets.

"Thank you." Bowser said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"Beldam, I finally found one!"

"Hey, Frankie, I got one!"

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

The three teams ran up to the Yoshi Elder. Behind him was a diamond-shaped yellow sign with a plus sign on, as well as the word "Intersection".

_"The teams have reached an Intersection. An Intersection is a point in the race where two teams must pair up and complete all tasks together until further notice."_ Saria narrated.

"Okay, Mowz, let's pair up." Goombario said. The two teams then grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock...Who wants to play Hide-and-Seek?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, only one person of the new four person team has to complete the challenge. In this Roadblock, that person must head into Jade Jungle and find the five Yoshis who call themselves the Fearless Five. They will be given a stamp card by the Yoshi Elder. Each Yoshi will stamp their card. Once they have all five stamps, they must show their card to the Yoshi Elder, who will hand them their next clue."_

"I'll do this one." Ms Mowz said.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here, Koops." Koopie Koo said.

"That's the only bad part about these Intersections is that the third team has to wait for another team to show up." Koops said (During-leg words).

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"I found another one!" Peeka said.

"Me too!" Vivian said.

"So did I!" Francesca said.

"Hey, I've got one too!" Lahla said.

"Same here!" Beldam said.

"There's one here!" Frankie said.

"We have three!" The three teams said, as the three statues transformed into a clue.

"Head into Yoshi Village. Once there, speak to the elder. He will hand you your next clue."

**Lavalava Island Ferry to Toad Town- Departure / 12:30 PM**

_"This is the first ferry leaving Lavalava Island for Toad Town, carrying father & son Bowser and Bowser Jr."_ CJ narrated.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

The three teams ran up to the Intersection, where the Boos and the Shadow Sirens teamed up, leaving the Koopas and the Piantas paired.

"Roadblock...Who wants to play Hide-and-Seek?"

"I'll do it." Vivian said.

"This one's mine." Frankie said.

**Ms Mowz**

Mowz smiled as she startled a Yoshi Kid out of his hiding spot.

"Here you go." He said, stamping her card.

**(Ms Mowz- Stamps: 1)**

"Thanks." Ms Mowz said, blowing the Yoshi Kid a kiss.

**Lavalava Island Ferry to Toad Town- Arrival / 2:30 PM**

The two Koopas rushed off the ferry and grabbed a taxi, bound for the airport.

**Vivian**

**Frankie**

Frankie wandered the jungle, as Vivian snuck away and found a Yoshi Kid.

"Here you go." The kid said.

**(Vivian- Stamps: 1)**

**(Frankie- Stamps: 0)**

"Thanks."

**Moustafa**

**Beldam**

**Francesca**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Come on, Mowz. Hurry up." Goombario mumbled.

"Yeah. We have to get going quickly." Goombaria said. "I'm not ready to go home yet."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 1st (Toad Town Airport)**

The two Koopas walked into the airport and over to the Shrooms Airlines counter.

"Hi, we need to get on the next flight to Pipe Land." Bowser said.

"Okay, we have a flight leaving at 5:00 PM arriving in Pipe Land tomorrow at 7:00 AM after a short connection in Pagoda Peak."

"That's good. We'll take tickets for that." Bowser said.

**Ms Mowz**

"Here you go." A Yoshi Kid said, stamping Mowz's card.

**(Ms Mowz- Stamps: 3)**

"2 more to go."

**Vivian**

**Frankie**

Vivian now wandered the jungle, desperately searching for her next Yoshi Kid. Frankie just sighed and sat down.

**(Vivian- Stamps: 2)**

**(Frankie- Stamps: 1)**

"This is lame." Frankie said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

Ms Mowz rushed out of the jungle and showed her fully stamped card to the Yoshi Elder. He smiled and handed her the next clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Mt Lavalava." Ms Mowz read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

_"Once teams complete the Raodblock, they may proceed to the pit stop: Mt Lavalava. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated."_ Saria narrated.

"Listen, Goombario." Ms Mowz said. "I'm gonna do something nice for once. When we arrive at the pit stop, we'll let you jump onto the mat first so you don't get that penalty."

"Thanks." Goombario said.

**Vivian**

**Frankie**

Vivian smiled as she startled another Yoshi Kid.

**(Vivian- Stamps: 4)**

**(Frankie- Stamps: 1)**

"One more to go..."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners" / Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings (Mt Lavalava)**

The two teams ran toward the pit stop, where Saria and Yoshi waited. True to her word, Ms Mowz let the Goombas go first.

"Welcome to Lavalava Island." Yoshi said.

"Thanks." Goombario said.

"Goombario and Goombaria..." Saria said, a solemn look present on her face. The Goombas giggled and smiled. "You're the second team to arrive. However, you've been marked for elimination, so you must wait 30 minutes before I can check you in."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 2nd Place / 3:45 PM**

**Penalty Time Remaining- 0:30**

"WHAT!?"

"How did we get second?"

"Bowser and Bowser Jr left here about 4 hours ago." Saria said.

"Okay, so if they left four hours ago, and we're still here for 12 hours, that means that Bowser and Jr are 16 hours ahead of us." Goombario said. "Aw man."

"Ms Mowz and Moustafa..." Saria said. "You're team number two."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 2nd Place / 3:46 PM**

**Goombario & Goombaria- Penalty Time Remaining- 0:29**

"Sorry, guys."

"It's okay."

**Vivian**

**Frankie**

Vivian smiled as the last Yoshi Kid stamped her card. Frankie smiled as another kid stamped his.

**(Vivian- Stamps: 5)**

**(Frankie- Stamps: 2)**

"That's all five." Vivian said, running (or floating) back to Yoshi Village.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

Vivian floated into the village and handed the elder her card. He smiled and handed the team their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop...Mt Lavalava."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Penalty Time Remaining- 0:17**

"Come on...tell us we can check in."

"I don't want to lose because of this."

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters / Peeka & Lahla: Sisters (Mt Lavalava)**

The two teams rushed toward the pit stop. Just as they got close, Saria smiled and looked at the Goombas. She then motioned for them to step onto the mat.

"Goombario and Goombaria..." Saria said. "Congratulations. You're team number three. You're still in the Amazing Race."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 3rd Place / 4:15 PM**

"Vivian and Beldam..." Saria said. "You're team number four."

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- 4th Place / 4:16 PM**

"Peeka and Lahla..." Saria said. "You're team number five."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 5th Place / 4:16 PM**

"Yikes, that's not good."

**Frankie**

Frankie smiled as he got another stamp.

**(Frankie- Stamps: 5)**

"That's all of them."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating**

Frankie showed his card to the Yoshi Elder and smiled as he received the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop...Mt Lavalava."

--

The two teams rushed toward the volcano. Just as they got near, one team ran up a slanted rock and jumped onto the mat, cutting off the other team.

"Welcome to Lavalava Island."

"Thank you."

"Frankie and Francesca." Saria said. "You're team number six."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 6th Place / 4:49 PM**

"Wow..." Then, CJ stepped out and stood next to Saria.

"Koops and Koopie Koo..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Koops & Koopie Koo: Dating- Last Place / 4:50 PM**

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

"Oh well..."

"It had to end sometime." Koops said (After-leg words).

"Although it's over, I had the best time racing with the love of my life." Koopie Koo said.

(The camera locks onto the pit stop as Koops and Koopie Koo kiss. CJ and Saria place their arms around each other and smile at the couple. Koops then gets down on his knee and pulls a black box out of his pocket.)

"Koopie Koo..." Koops said, as he opened the box, revealing a ring. "Will you marry me?" Tears filled Koopie Koo's eyes and she smiled.

"Yes, I will." Koopie Koo said.


	9. The Green Pipe

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I forget to mention this earlier. If you haven't read my other "The Amazing Race" story, then I'll clarify the different font meanings.

**Bold Team Names / Relationship**

_Italics CJ / Saria narrating the race_

Underline Racers talking to the camera (before-leg, after-leg, during-leg)

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A...The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Eight: "I knew you should've followed everyone else down the green pipe."**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"Teams left the Koopahari Desert bound for the tropical paradise of Lavalava Island."_

"Travel by taxi back to Koopahari Airport and take a plane to Toad Town. Once there, take a ferry to Lavalava Island." Bowser said. "You have 156 coins for this leg of the race ; one team has zero."

_"Father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr grabbed an early lead by grabbing the earliest leaving flight, the Fast Forward and the earliest ferry to Lavalava Island. Because of it, they came in first place."_

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." Saria said, "You're team number one."

_"Because they arrived at the pit stop so early, the Koopas were able to depart for their next destination before anyone else arrived at the current pit stop."_

"Take a ferry back to Toad Town, then get on a plane and fly to Pipe Land. You have 137 coins for this leg of the race." Bowser read.

_"At the detour, teams found themselves either combing the beach for ruby yoshi statues or scouring the jungle for jade raven statues..."_

"Detour... Jungle or Beach." Frankie read.

"Let's do Jungle." Francesca said.

"I vote for Beach." Koops said.

"What should we do, 'Stafa?" Ms Mowz asked.

"(Beach)." Moustafa said.

"Let's do Jungle." Vivian said.

"Let's go with Beach." Goombario said. "I want to get to that pit stop as fast as possible."

"Okay, hon, let's take Jungle." Peeka said.

_"Teams also encountered a new twist in the race: an Intersection. At this point, teams had to pair up and work together to complete the remaining challenges. At this intersection, the Goombas, who were marked for elimination, teamed up with Ms Mowz and Moustafa. At the Roadblock, one person of the new four person team had to go into the Jade Jungle and search for five Yoshi kids, who stamped a special card. After the roadblock, Ms Mowz and Moustafa made a generous offer to the Goombas..."_

"Listen, Goombario." Ms Mowz said. "I'm gonna do something nice for once. When we arrive at the pit stop, we'll let you jump onto the mat first so you don't get that penalty."

_"However, the Goombas were the second team on the mat, and because they were marked for elimination, they received a 30-minute penalty. Luckily, the penalty didn't hold them back..."_

"Goombario and Goombaria..." Saria said. "Congratulations. You're team number three. You're still in the Amazing Race."

_"In the end, it was dating couple Koops and Koopie Koo who made it to the pit stop and were eliminated..."_

"Koops and Koopie Koo..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive."

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

_"But Koops had a surprise waiting for his girlfriend at the pit stop..."_

"Koopie Koo..." Koops said, as he opened the box, revealing a ring. "Will you marry me?" Tears filled Koopie Koo's eyes and she smiled.

"Yes, I will." Koopie Koo said.

_"Six teams remain...who will be eliminated next?"_

Bowser and Jr Fast Forward to the top ; Koopas fall "marry"-ly

(The camera rushes through Jade Jungle and up to the entrance of Mt Lavalava, where CJ stands in a blue t-shirt and tan shorts)

"This is Lavalava Island. This tropical island in the southern Mushroom Sea, is home to the unique dinosaurs known as Yoshis. At the center of this island is this dormant volcano, Mt Lavalava. This volcano was the seventh pit stop in a race around the Mushroom World. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The five teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this next leg. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Bowser and Bowser, who were the first team to arrive at 11:36 PM, already departed and are en route to their next destination, Pipe Land. Ms Mowz and Moustafa, who were the second team to arrive at 3:46 PM, will be the second to depart at 3:46 AM." CJ said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 2nd to depart / 3:46 AM**

"Travel by ferry back to Toad Town, then take a plane to Pipe Land." Ms Mowz said. "You have 129 coins for this leg of the race."

_"Teams must now head back to Toad Town by ferry and then get on a flight to Pipe Land. Once they arrive Pipe Land, they must find the Pipe Land Plumbing Museum, where they'll find their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's go!"

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 3rd to depart / 4:15 AM**

"Okay, sis, we have to go to Toad Town and get a plane to Pipe Land." Goombario said.

"What do we have for coins?" Goombaria asked.

"129." Goombario said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

The duo frowned as they reached the ferry port and saw a sign that read: _Hours of Operation- 6 am to 12 am._

"Well, we still gotta wait about an hour and a half." Ms Mowz said.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- 4th to depart / 4:16 AM**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 5th to depart / 4:16 AM**

"Travel by ferry back to Toad Town, then take a plane to Pipe Land." Vivian read. "You have 129 coins for this leg of the race."

"Let's roll!" Peeka said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 6th to depart / 4:49 AM**

"Okay, Frannie baby, we're going to Pipe Land." Frankie said.

"That sounds fun." Fracesca said.

**All Teams except Bowser & Bowser Jr- Lavalava Island Ferry Terminal / 5:59 AM**

**(6:00 AM)**

The five teams rushed up to the ferry terminal.

"Hi, we need tickets for the next ferry to Toad Town." Goombario said.

"Here you go. The next ferry leaves at 7:00 AM." The clerk said.

"Thanks."

**Lavalava Island Ferry to Toad Town- Departure / 7:00 AM**

_"All teams except the father & son Koopas are now on the same ferry to Toad Town, arriving at 9:00 AM_

**Flight 1 to Pipe Land- Arrival (Pipe Land) / 7:00 AM**

Bowser and Jr rushed off the plane, out of the airport and then they hailed a taxi.

"Hi, we need to get to the Pipe Land Plumbing Museuem." Bowser said.

"Okay."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Pipe Land Plumbing Museum)**

The two Koopas walked up to the museum and frowned. A sign hung on the door that read: _"Hours of Operation- 10 AM to 8 PM."_

"Well..." Bowser said, checking his watch. "We still have two and a half hours until it opens. What do you wanna do?"

"Let's go get breakfast." Jr said. "We haven't eaten in about 20 hours and I'm starved, and that's not counting the snacks on the plane."

"Okay, let's go." Bowser said.

**Lavalava Island Ferry to Toad Town- Arrival / 9:00 AM**

The five teams rushed off of the ferry and grabbed taxis for the airport.

--

The teams rushed into the airport and over to different counters.

"Hi, we need to get to Pipe Land." Goombario said.

"Okay, the next flight leaves courtesy of Pipe Planes, departing at 11:00 AM and arriving tomorrow morning at 1:00 AM."

"We'll take it."

_"All five teams except for Bowser and Jr are now on the same Pipe Planes flight leaving Toad Town at 11:00 AM and arriving in Pipe Land in the morning at 1:00 AM."_ CJ narrated.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Pipe Land Museum) / 10:00 AM**

The two Koopas waited at the gate to the museum. They watched as a lone Goomba walked out the front door, over to the gate and opened it. The two ran into the museum and noticed the clue box. They rushed over to the clue box, grabbed the envelope and ripped it open.

"Exit Pipe City and find Irrigation Greens. Your next clue waits there." Bowser said.

_"Teams must now take one of these marked SUVs, leave Pipe City, the capital of Pipe Land, and head to this place: Irrigation Greens. This former farm is filled with pipes both above and underground. The above are the current irrigation and plumbing system for Pipe Land, and the underground ones are the old system. It is here where teams will find their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"Warning: Yield Ahead." Bowser said.

_"This is the third of four pre-determined Yield points in the race. A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield...that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ CJ said, as he stood on a world map in front of a garden full of green pipes. Behind him was a post holding a yellow sign with an upside down triangle and the word "YIELD" on it. Next to it was a small platform holding an hourgalss. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they may continue racing."_

"Let's go." Jr said.

**Flight 2 from Toad Town to Pipe Land- Departure / 11:00 AM**

_"This is the second flight leaving Toad Town for Pipe Land, carrying every team except father and son Bowser & Bowser Jr."_ CJ narrated.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Irrigation Greens)**

The two rushed over to the yield mat.

"We choose not to Yield anyone." Bowser said.

"As much as I love being mean, I wasn't yielding anyone. We were so far ahead that it was both mean and pointless." Bowser said to the camera (After-leg words).

"Roadblock...Who's not afraid of the dark?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must enter Irrigation Greens' old plumbing system and scour the pipes for their next clue. However, they will only be given a helmet with a headlight and a flashlight."_ CJ narrated.

"I'll do this one, Dad." Jr said.

**Bowser Jr (Irrigation Greens)**

Jr climbed down into the pipes and wandered around the pipes, searching for the clue. About an hour or so passed, as he still couldn't find the clue. About another 45 soon passed. Jr walked around a corner and saw the clue box. He ran over and grabbed it. He noticed a red pipe next to the clue box. He jumped in and then found himself next to his dad. He opened the clue.

"Drive back into Pipe City and find The Pipe Maze at Pipingham. Your next clue awaits you there." Bowser read.

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock, they must drive back to Pipe City and find this race track, The Pipe Maze at Pipingham. Once here, they will find their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

**(The Pipe Maze at Pipingham)**

The two Koopas ran over to the gate of the race track, where they saw a sign that read: _"Closed all weekend- Track Repairs underway."_

"Well, this is bad." Bowser said. "Now, everyone is going to catch up to us."

"Not quite." A voice said. Bowser and Jr jumped in shock, since the voice seemed to come from nowhere. The duo looked to their left and saw Saria walking towards them. In her hand was six clue envelopes. She handed one to Bowser, then two Koopa Troopas came over to the race track gate, carrying a clue box. They unlocked the gate, walked outside, and put the box in front of Saria, then walked back into the track and locked the gate again. Saria switched the clues in the box with the ones in her hand. She then nodded to Bowser and Jr and walked away. Bowser ripped open the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Pipings Hotel." Bowser said.

_"Due to repairs at the race track, the Detour for this leg of the race has been cancelled. After completing the Roadblock, teams may proceed to this place: Pipings Hotel. This five-star hotel in the center of Pipe City, is the pit stop for this leg of the race." _CJ narrated. _"Also, due to the lack of a Detour, this leg's Yield has also been removed. Also, because the Detour was cancelled, this leg's planned U-Turn has also been cancelled."_

"Lucky break. Let's go, Jr." Bowser said, as he and Jr hailed a cab.

**Saria (Pipe Land Museum)**

Saria walked up to the museum, flashed a pass with the "Amazing Race" logo on it, and walked inside. She walked up to the clue box inside, holding five clue envelopes. She then switched the clues inside with the ones in her hand, and walked out of the museum.

**(Irrigation Greens)**

Saria pulled up to the Yield mat in an SUV with three Koopa Troopas. Two of the troopas hopped out of the SUV, grabbed the Yield post and placed it in the trunk.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Pipings Hotel)**

Bowser and Jr climbed out of the cab and ran towards the front lawn of the hotel, where CJ waited with a piranha plant. He had a red head surrounded by white petals and he was wearing red shorts with white spots. The Koopas rushed up onto the mat and smiled.

"Welcome to Pipe Land..." The Piranha Plant, Petey, said.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." CJ said. "You're team number one."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st Place / 2:19 PM**

"Sweet."

**Flight 2 from Toad Town to Pipe Land- Arrival / 1:00 AM**

All five teams rushed off of the plane and grabbed taxis.

**(Pipe Land Plumbing Museum)**

The fives teams frowned as the got to the museum and saw the sign that read: _"Hours of Operation- 10 AM to 8 PM"_.

"Well, we got nine hours." Goombario said. "Let's head to a hotel."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st to depart / 2:19 AM**

_"Much like last leg, because they arrived at the pit stop so early, Bowser and Jr are already departing for the next leg."_ CJ said.

"Travel by plane back to Toad Town, then take the train to Mt Rugged. You have 102 coins for this leg of the race." Bowser said.

_"From the pit stop at Pipings Hotel, teams must take a plane back to Toad Town. Once there, they must get on the train in South Toad Town for Mt Rugged. Once they arrive on Mt Rugged, they will find their next clue." _Saria narrated.

"Let's move."

**(Pipe Land Airport)**

"Hi, we need tickets for the next flight to Toad Town." Bowser said, as the duo ran into the airport and up to the nearest airlines counter.

"Okay, there is a flight leaving this morning at 8:00 AM, getting into Toad Town tonight at 10:00 PM." The clerk said.

"Do you have any earlier flights?" Bowser asked.

"No."

"Can you check the other airlines?" Bowser asked.

"There are no other airlines running flights to Toad Town." The clerk said.

"Okay, we'll take tickets on that." Bowser said.

**Flight 1 from Pipe Land to Toad Town- Departure / 8:00 AM**

_"This is the first flight leaving for Toad Town, carrying father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr."_

**Pipe Land Plumbing Museum / 10:00 AM**

The five teams waiting at the museum watched as a sole Goomba walked out of the museum, over to the gate, and opened it, allowing everyone in. The five teams rushed over to the clue box and pulled out their clues.

"Exit Pipe City and find Irrigation Greens. Your next clue waits there." Goombario said.

**(Irrigation Greens)**

Five SUVs pulled up to the farm. The five teams climbed out of the SUVs and grabbed their clues.

"Roadblock...Who's not afraid of the dark?"

"I'll do it." Beldam said.

"This one's mine." Lahla said.

"(I'm all over this.)" Moustafa said.

"I think I can handle this one, bro." Goombaria said.

"Be careful, sis." Goombario said.

"I'll do this one, Frankie." Francseca said.

"Okay."

Everyone except Beldam then jumped down the nearby green Warp Pipe.

**Beldam**

Beldam looked around and soon saw the red Warp Pipe. She jumped down it and found herself at the clue box. She smiled and grabbed the clue, then jumped back into the pipe.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

Vivian watched as her sister popped back out of the warp pipe.

"Drive back into Pipe City and find The Pipe Maze at Pipingham. Your next clue awaits you there."

"Let's go."

**Moustafa/Lahla/Goombaria/Francesca**

The four racers rushed around the pipes, all sticking close together. They turned a corner and saw a silver Warp Pipe that was going sideways. They all climbed into it and soon found themselves in a brighter corridor than the one they started in. They continued running around for about another half hour, when suddenly Francesca cried out:

"Look! The clue box!" The four ran over, grabbed their clues, and jumped into the red pipe.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

The four teams ripped open their clues.

"Drive back into Pipe City and find the Pipe Maze at Pipingham. Your next clue awaits you there."

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters**

The two drove up to the race track, climbed out of the car and grabbed the clue.

"Proceed to the Pit Stop... Pipings Hotel." Vivian read. The two then climbed back into their SUV and drove off.

**--**

The two shadows hopped out of the SUV and rushed over to the mat.

"Welcome to Pipe Land." Petey said.

"Vivian and Beldam..." CJ said. "You're the second team to arrive."

"Sweet!"

"However..."

"Uh-oh."

"You didn't complete the Roadblock correctly, so you must wait 1 hour before I can check you in." CJ said. The two shadows then floated over to a spot just to the right of the pit stop.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- Penalty Time Remaining 1:00**

"Well this sucks." Vivian said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

The four SUVs pulled up to the track. The eight racers climbed out and grabbed the clues.

"Proceed to the Pit Stop...Pipings Hotel."

**All 5 Teams (Pipings Hotel)**

The four teams not penalized began running towards the pit stop. CJ watched as the first one stepped on.

"Welcome to Pipe Land." Petey said

"Goombario and Goombaria...you're team number two." CJ said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 2nd Place / 11:45 AM**

"Wow..." Then the next team stepped forward.

"Ms Mowz and Moustafa...you're team number three." CJ said

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 3rd Place / 11:46 AM**

Then the next...

"Frankie and Francesca...you're team number four." CJ said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 4th Place / 11:47 AM**

And the last...

"Peeka and Lahla...you're team number five." CJ said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 5th Place / 11:48 AM**

"Whew...we made it." Peeka said.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- Penalty Time Remaining 0:41**

"It's over, sis..." Vivian said. "I knew you should've followed everyone else down the green pipe."

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Beldam scolded.

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- Penalty Time Remaining 0:00**

"Vivian, Beldam...step forward." CJ said. The two shadows floated over to the pit stop. "Vivian and Beldam...you're the last team to arrive."

"Dang..."

**Vivian & Beldam: Sisters- Last Place / 12:29 PM**

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Saria said, stepping out of the hotel.

"I regret nothing!" Beldam shouted to the camera.

  
"I do." Vivian said, fighting back tears.

--


	10. Kicking Them While They're Down

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A...The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Nine: "Sure, I was kicking them while they were down, but..."**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"The six remaining teams left Lavalava Island bound for Pipe Land..."_

"Travel by ferry back to Toad Town, then take a plane to Pipe Land."

_"Bowser and Bowser Jr, who were still leading because of the previous leg's Fast Forward, made it to the pit stop much earlier than the other teams and claimed first again..."_

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." CJ said. "You're team number one."

_"At the Roadblock, teams had to navigate their way through Pipe Land's old irrigation system, underground warp pipes..."_

The four racers rushed around the pipes, all sticking close together. They turned a corner and saw a silver Warp Pipe that was going sideways. They all climbed into it and soon found themselves in a brighter corridor than the one they started in. They continued running around for about another half hour, when suddenly Francesca cried out:

"Look! The clue box!" The four ran over, grabbed their clues, and jumped into the red pipe.

_"Unexpected maintenance at a destination cancelled the leg's planned Yield and U-turn..."_

The two Koopas ran over to the gate of the race track, where they saw a sign that read: _"Closed all weekend- Track Repairs underway."_

"Well, this is bad." Bowser said. "Now, everyone is going to catch up to us."

_"Due to complete the Roadblock incorrectly, sisters Vivian and Beldam received a time penalty..."_

"Vivian and Beldam..." CJ said. "You're the second team to arrive."

"Sweet!"

"However..."

"Uh-oh."

"You didn't complete the Roadblock correctly, so you must wait 1 hour before I can check you in." CJ said. The two shadows then floated over to a spot just to the right of the pit stop.

_"And were ultimately eliminated..."_

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Saria said, stepping out of the hotel.

_"Five teams remain...who will be eliminated next?"_

Koopas Warp to First ; Shadows Warp Out

(The camera rushes through the crowded streets of Pipe Land and over to a hotel lit with a neon sign that reads "Pipings Hotel". In front of it stands Saria on the world map, dressed in a baby blue tank top and white shorts.)

"This is Pipe Land. In the center of it's capital city, Pipe City, is this five-star hotel: Pipings Hotel. This hotel was the eighth pit stop in a race around the Mushroom World. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The four teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in the next leg. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Bowser and Bowser Jr, who were the first to arrive at 2:19 PM, already departed nearly 24 hours ahead of the other teams and arrived in Toad Town while the remaining teams waited out their rest time at the pit stop. The other remaining teams are all departing from the pit stop within 5 minutes of each other, something unheard of in this race."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 2nd to depart / 11:45 PM**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 3rd to depart / 11:46 PM**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 4th to depart / 11:47 PM**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- 5th to depart / 11:48 PM**

"Travel by plane back to Toad Town, then take the train to Mt Rugged. You have 102 coins for this leg of the race."

_"From the pit stop at Pipings Hotel, teams must take a plane back to Toad Town. Once there, they must get on the train in South Toad Town for Mt Rugged. Once they arrive on Mt Rugged, they will find their next clue." _Saria narrated.

"Let's move it!"

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Toad Town Hotel)**

_"Because they arrived in Toad Town at 10:00 PM, Bowser and Bowser Jr were unable to catch a train to Mt Rugged and must wait until 9:00 AM tomorrow morning."_ Saria narrated.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

The four teams rushed into the airport and ran over to the nearest counter they could find.

"Hi, we need tickets on the next flight to Toad Town, please." Goombario said.

"Okay, our next flight leaves at 1:05 AM and arrives in Toad Town tomorrow at 3:05 PM." The clerk said.

"Do you have anything that gets in earlier?" Goombaria asked.

"Nope." The clerk said.

"Okay, we'll take that then." Goombario said.

_"All four teams are now on the same flight for Toad Town, leaving Pipe Land at 1:05 AM and arriving in Pipe Land at 3:05 PM." _Saria narrated.

**Flight 2 from Pipe Land to Toad Town- Departure / 1:05 AM**

_"This is the second flight leaving Pipe Land, carrying all teams except Bowser & Bowser Jr."_ Saria narrated.

**Train 1 from Toad Town to Mt Rugged- Departure / 9:00 AM**

_"This is the first train leaving Toad Town for Mt Rugged, carrying father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr."_ Saria narrated.

**Train 1 from Toad Town to Mt Rugged- Arrival / 11:00 AM**

Bowser and Jr got off the train and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock... Who's ready to give their partner a lift?" Bowser read.

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must climb Mt Rugged using rock climbing gear provided at the base. Once they reach the top, their partner will be fitted with a harness and attached to a rope. They must then pull their partner to the top. Once they have done this, they will receive their next clue."_ Saria said.

"Since you did the last one, and strength is more suited for me, I'll do this one, son." Bowser said. He then walked over to a nearby group of Koopa Troopas, who handed him some rock climbing gear. He put it on and began making his way up the mountain.

**Bowser (Mt Rugged)**

Bowser laughed as he reached the top of the mountain. Down below, the Koopa Troopas were fitting Jr with a harness. One of the Koopa Troopas gave Bowser a thumbs-up. He then lifted Jr up to the top of the mountain. A Koopa at the top handed him their next clue.

"Head to Dry Dry Outpost. Your next clue awaits you there." Bowser said.

_"After completing the Roadblock, teams must head to Dry Dry Outpost, across the Dry Dry Desert, where they will find their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"Caution: Yield Ahead." Bowser continued.

_"This is the third of four pre-determined Yield points in the race, moved into this leg due to last leg's Detour cancellation. A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield...that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ Saria said, as she stood on a world map in the center of a small desert city. Behind her was a post holding a yellow sign with an upside down triangle and the word "YIELD" on it. Next to it was a small platform holding an hourgalss. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they may continue racing."_

"Another yield? Sweet!" Bowser said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Drt Dry Outpost)**

The two Koopas rushed into the city and found the Yield post.

"We choose to Yield Peeka and Lahla." Bowser said.

"I didn't Yield anyone in Pipe Land, and after some thought, I decided that if another Yield came up, I would Yield someone." Bowser said (After-leg interview).

"Detour...Lemon or Lime." Bowser said.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two simple tasks...Lemon or Lime. In Lemon, teams must go to Dry Dry Oasis, get three lemons, and bring them back here to the Dry Dry Outpost Fruit Stand. In Lime, teams must get three limes from the Dry Dry Outpost Fruit Stand and take them to Dry Dry Oasis."_ Saria narrated. _"Once they complete either challenge, they will receive their next clue."_

"Warning: U-Turn ahead." Bowser continued.

_"This is the final U-Turn in the entire race." _CJ said. _"A U-turn is found at the end of a Detour. Teams can use the power of a U-turn to slow down another team, focing them to backtrack and complete the other side Detour they did not previously complete. A team's U-Turn power is limited, as they can only use it once during the race."_

"Since we're already here, let's do Lime." Jr said.

"Okay." The two then walked into Dry Dry Outpost Fruit Stand and grabbed three limes.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Dry Dry Desert)**

"Now, where is the oasis?"

"Over there!" Jr shouted. The two Koopas ran to the oasis and stepped onto the U-Turn mat.

"We choose not to U-turn anyone." Bowser said. The two Koopas then handed the three limes to a nearby mouse.

"Here is your clue." The mouse said.

"Proceed to Dry Dry Ruins..."

_"Once teams complete the Detour, they must head to Dry Dry Ruins. Once there, they will receive their next clue."_ Saria said.

**(Dry Dry Ruins)**

The two Koopas ran up to the ruins and grabbed their clue.

"Enter the ruins and find Tutankoopa's Tomb. Your next clue awaits you there." Bowser read.

_"Once teams reach Dry Dry Ruins, they must enter the ruins and search for the ancient tomb of King Tutankoopa. Once they find his tomb, they will find their next clue."_

--

"Over there!" Bowser said. The two Koopas entered the tomb and grabbed their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Dry Dry Camp." Jr read.

_"Once teams find the tomb, they must then head back into the desert and search for this place: Dry Dry Camp. This small area is a camp for many archaeologists studying Dry Dry Desert, and it is also the pit stop for this leg of the race."_ Saria narrated.

**(Dry Dry Camp)**

Bowser and Jr rushed toward a group of tents in the middle of the desert. In front of the tents was the world map, where Saria stood with a Koopa Troopa in a beige shirt and shorts, and a white archaeologist's hat. The two stepped onto the map and smiled.

"Welcome to Dry Dry Desert." The Koopa said.

"Thank you."

"Bowser and Bowser Jr...You're team number one." Saria said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st Place / 1:57 PM**

"I knew it."

"You guys are doing quite well." Saria said.

"Thank you." Bowser said.

"I have more good news." Saria said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won personalized motorcycles complete with sidecars, which you can enjoy after the race."

**Flight 2 from Pipe Land to Toad Town - Arrival / 3:05 PM**

The four teans rushed off the train and ran through Toad Town to the train station.

"When is the next train to Mt Rugged?" Goombario asked.

"4:30 PM."

"We'd like tickets for that." Goombario said.

**Train 2 from Toad Town to Mt Rugged- Departure / 4:30 PM**

_"This is the second train leaving Toad Town for Mt Rugged, carrying sisters Peeka & Lahla, 'business partners' Ms Mowz & Moustafa, siblings Goombario & Goombaria, married couple Frankie & Francesca."_

**Train 2 from Toad Town to Mt Rugged- Arrival / 6:30 PM**

The four teams rushed off of the train and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock...who's ready to give their partner a lift?"

"I'll do it." Goombario said.

"This one's all me, Francesca." Frankie said.

"I'm gonna take this one." Peeka said.

"Can you do this one, Moustafa?" Ms Mowz asked.

"(Sure)." Moustafa said.

--

Goombario smiled as he stood at the top of the mountain and pulled his sister up. The Koopa Troopa handed him the clue.

"Head to Dry Dry Outpost. Your next clue awaits you there." Goombario said. "Warning: Yield Ahead." The two Goombas then rushed down the mountain.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The two siblings smiled as they ran into the town and stepped onto the Yield mat.

"Ooh...Poor Peeka and Lahla." Goombaria said.

"Detour...Lemon or Lime." Goombario said. "Warning: U-Turn Ahead."

"Let's do Lime."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

Moustafa lifted Mowz up and grabbed the clue, as did Peeka.

"Head to Dry Dry Outpost. Your next clue awaits you there. Warning: Yield ahead."

--

"Oh man, we've been Yielded." Peeka said, turning over the hourglass.

"Detour...Lemon or Lime. Warning: U-Turn ahead." Ms Mowz said.

"(Let's take Lime)."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The two Goombas ran into the local fruit store.

"Hi, we need three limes." Goombaria said.

"That'll be 12 coins." The clerk said.

"Here you go."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"Hi, we need three limes." Ms Mowz said.

"Okay, that'll be 12 coins."

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The two Goombas rushed into the oasis and stepped onto the U-turn mat.

"We choose not to U-turn anyone." Goombario said.

"Proceed to Dry Dry Ruins..."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

The two mice rushed into the oasis and stepped on the mat.

"We choose to U-Turn Peeka & Lahla." Ms Mowz said.

"Sure, I was kicking them while they were down, but they were the strongest team out of the six that had united, plus they were the only one left." Ms Mowz said (After-Leg Interview)

"Proceed to Dry Dry Ruins..."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

Frankie smiled as he lifted Francesca to the top of the mountain. The nearby Koopa handed them the clue.

"Proceed to Dry Dry Outpost. Your next clue awaits you there. Warning: Yield ahead." Frankie said.

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

The two sisters smiled as the last grain of sand dropped to the bottom.

"Detour...Lemon or Lime." Peeka said.

"Since we're here, let's do Lime." Lahla said.

"Okay."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"Detour...Lemon or Lime."

"Let's do Lime. After all, we're already in the Outpost."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The two Goombas ran up to the ruins.

"Enter the ruins and find Tutankoopa's Tomb. Your next clue awaits you there." Goombario said.

"How are we gonna find that?" Goombaria wondered.

"I've been here before with Mario. I know exactly where the tomb is." Goombario said, smiling.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"Enter the ruins and find Tutankoopa's Tomb. Your next clue awaits you there." Mowz said.

"(Let's move!)"

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

The two sister gasped as they reached the oasis.

"It's over, Lahla...Yielded and now U-Turned..." The two sisters then picked three lemons off of a nearby tree and began heading back toward the outpost.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"Head to Dry Dry Ruins. Your next clue awaits you there."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"Proceed to the pit stop... Dry Dry Camp." Goombario said. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"Enter the ruins and find Tutankoopa's Tomb. Your next clue awaits you there." Frankie read.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

"Proceed to the pit stop...Dry Dry Camp."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters**

"Head to Dry Dry Ruins..."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"Proceed to the pit stop...Dry Dry Camp."

**Team ? (Dry Dry Camp)**

A pair of racers rushed toward the pit stop where Saria waited with the Koopa Troopa.

"Welcome to Dry Dry Desert."

"Thanks, Kolorado."

"Goombario and Goombaria." Saria said. "You're team number two."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 2nd Place / 7:46 PM**

"Nice."

--

Another team soon arrived.

"Welcome to Dry Dry Desert." Kolorado said.

"Ms Mowz and Moustafa." Saria said. "You're team number three."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 3rd Place / 8:02 PM**

"Not too bad."

And another...

"Frankie and Francesca." Saria said. "You're team number four."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 4th Place / 8:14 PM**

"Phew...just made it."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters (Dry Dry Camp)**

The two Boos floated to the pit stop, nervous looks on their faces. The floated to the world map and nervously smiled.

"Welcome to Dry Dry Desert." Kolorado said.

"Peeka and Lahla..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Peeka & Lahla: Sisters- Last Place / 8:57 PM**

"Of course..." Peeka said. CJ then stepped out of a nearby tent.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." He said.

"Oh well...You win some, you lose some."

"I really wanted to win the million coins, but either way I'm still happy to have raced around the world with my sister." Peeka said.

"Me too." Lahla said.

**(Dry Dry Camp- After Leg Happenings)**

One by one, the teams walked into a large tent near the camp, where Bowser and Bowser Jr were relaxing.

"Wow...we're actually meeting up at a pit stop." Goombario said walking in.

"Yeah, we ran into some trouble after our plane arrived in Toad Town, because the trains to Mt Rugged weren't running for another 11 hours." Bowser said. "And that really knocked us behind."

--

"Good to see we caught up to you." Ms Mowz said.

"Don't enjoy it. We're out of here in five hours." Bowser. "You still have twelve here."

"Not quite." CJ said, walking in. "You guys will fill your time at the pit stop at Dry Dry Outpost Hotel."

"Marked SUVs are on their way to transport you guys there now." Saria said. "A sandstorm is brewing and it's not safe to stay here. If necessary, your time at the pit stop may be extended for safety reasons."

--


	11. We Need Miracle Grow

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A...The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Ten: "Hi, we need Miracle Grow..."**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"The five remaining teams left Pipe Land for Dry Dry Desert..."_

"Travel by plane back to Toad Town, then take the train to Mt Rugged. You have 102 coins for this leg of the race."

_"At the Roadblock, racers had to lift their teammates up Mt Rugged.."_

"Roadblock... Who's ready to give their partner a lift?"

_"The Detour found teams deliver fruit to Dry Dry Oasis from Dry Dry Outpost..."_

"Detour...Lemon or Lime."

"Since we're already here, let's do Lime."

_"Still leading from the previous legs, father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr were able to secure first place for the third leg in a row..."_

"Bowser and Bowser Jr...You're team number one."

_"Due to the third Yield and the second U-Turn of the race, sisters Peeka and Lahla arrived at the pit stop last..."_

"Oh man, we've been Yielded." Peeka said, turning over the hourglass.

"It's over, Lahla...Yielded and now U-Turned..." The two sisters then picked three lemons off of a nearby tree and began heading back toward the outpost.

"Peeka and Lahla..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive."

"Of course..." Peeka said. CJ then stepped out of a nearby tent.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." He said.

_"Four teams remain...who will be eliminated next?"_

Bowser and Bowser Jr "Fruit" to the top ; Peeka and Lahla "Spoil"

(The camera rushes through Dry Dry Outpost to a small hotel, where CJ stands in a white t-shirt and tan shorts.)

"This is Dry Dry Desert. In the middle of this vast desert is Dry Dry Camp, an archaeologists' encampment. This encampment was the ninth pit stop in a race around the Mushroom World. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The four teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Due to an sandstorm that struck while teams were at the pit stop, they were relocated here to Dry Dry Outpost Hotel, where their pit stop stay was extended by 3 hours. Bowser and Bowser Jr, who were the first to arrive at 1:57 PM, will be the first to depart at 4:57 AM."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st to depart / 4:57 AM**

"Head back across Mt Rugged and take the train back to Toad Town. Once you reach Toad Town Station, you will find your next clue. You have 95 coins for this leg of the race."

_"From the pit stop at Dry Dry Outpost Hotel, teams must climb back across Mt Rugged and take the train from Mt Rugged to Toad Town. Once in Toad Town, they'll find their next clue waiting at the station."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's go!"

--

"Hi, we need tickets on the next train to Toad Town." Bowser said.

"Okay, the next train leaves at 9:00 AM and will arrive in Toad Town at 11:00 AM."

"That'll do."

**Train 1 from Mt Rugged to Toad Town- Departure / 9:00 AM**

_"This is the first train leaving Mt Rugged for Toad Town, carrying father and son Bowser & Bowser Jr." _CJ narrated.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 2nd to depart / 10:46 AM**

"Head back across Mt Rugged and take the train back to Toad Town. Once you reach Toad Town Station, you will find your next clue. You have 95 coins for this leg of the race."

"Let's roll!"

**Train 1 from Mt Rugged to Toad Town- Arrival / 11:00 AM**

The two Koopas rushed off of the train and grabbed their clue.

"Head to Central Toad Town and take the portal door to Flower Fields." Bowser said.

_"Teams must now head to Central Toad Town and take the door in the garden to get to Flower Fields. Once in Flower Fields, they will find their next clue in front of Wise Wisterwood."_

"Warning: Yield ahead."

_"This is the final of four pre-determined Yield points in the race. A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield...that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ CJ said, as he stood on a world map in front of a large tree with a face. Behind him was a post holding a yellow sign with an upside down triangle and the word "YIELD" on it. Next to it was a small platform holding an hourgalss. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they may continue racing."_

"Let' move." Bowser said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- 3rd to depart / 11:02 AM**

"Head back across Mt Rugged and take the train back to Toad Town. Once you reach Toad Town Station, you will find your next clue. You have 95 coins for this leg of the race."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

The two Koopas stepped through the doorway and soon found themselves in Flower Fields. Vast colorful flowers grew up before them. In front of them was the Yield mat. Beyond it was the clue box. Next to a clue box was a table with a pen and a piece of paper. On the piece of paper were the words "Fertile Soil", "Magic Bean" and "Miracle Water". Next to each set of words was a line. The Koopas stepped onto the Yield mat and smiled.

"It's time we take care of a certain power team." Bowser said. "We choose to Yield Goombario and Goombaria." The two then proceeded to open their clue.

"Unique Detour...Magic Bean, Fertile Soil or Miracle Water." Bowser read.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. A unique Detour is a choice between three tasks. In this Detour, teams must choose between Magic Bean, Fertile Soil or Miracle Water. In Magic Bean, teams must go see Petunia in Eastern Flower Fields. Once they find her, she will give them the Magic Bean. In Fertile Soil, teams must find Posie in Southwestern Flower Fields. In Miracle Water, teams must find Lily in southeastern Flower Fields to get Miracle Water. However, only one team can complete each Detour. The fourth team must wait at the Detour point until the other three teams arrive. Once all three items are brought to the Detour point, the four teams will receive their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"We choose to do Magic Bean." Bowser said, writing his team's name next to Magic Bean on a piece of paper.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The two Goombas ran up to the ticket counter for the train.

"Hi, we need tickets for the next train to Toad Town." Goombario said.

"Here you go. You depart at 12:30 PM." The clerk said.

"Thank you."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- Last to depart / 11:14 AM**

"Head back across Mt Rugged and take the train back to Toad Town. Once you reach Toad Town Station, you will find your next clue. You have 95 coins for this leg of the race." Frankie read.

"Let's move!" Francesca shouted.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

The two Koopas ran up to Petunia.

"Hi, we need the Magic Bean." Bowser said. Petunia smiled.

"Here you go." Petunia said. "But remember, you will not receive your next clue until the Fertile Soil and Miracle Water are brought to the Detour point by the other teams."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

The two mice ran over to the ticket booth.

"We need tickets for the next train to Toad Town, please." Ms Mowz said.

"Okay. You depart at 12:30 PM."

"Thanks."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

The two Piantas ran over to the ticket booth and placed some coins on the counter.

"Hi, we need tickets for the next train from here to Toad Town." Frankie said.

"Okay, you depart at 12:30 PM and that will cost you 24 coins."

"Thanks."

**Train 2 from Mt Rugged to Toad Town- Departure / 12:30 PM**

_"This is the second train leaving Mt Rugged for Toad Town, carrying siblings Goombario & Goombaria, 'business partners' Ms Mowz & Moustafa and married Piantas Frankie & Francesca."_ CJ narrated.

**Train 2 from Mt Rugged to Toad Town- Arrival / 2:30 PM**

The three teams rushed off the train and over to the clue box.

"Head to Central Toad Town and take the portal door to Flower Fields." Ms Mowz read.

"Warning: Yield ahead." Frankie read.

"Oh no...not another one." Goombario said.

"Let's move!"

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The three teams ran through the Flower Fields gate and entered the fields. The siblings sighed as they reached the Yield mat.

"Oh great...we've beed Yielded." Goombario said.

"Well this stinks." Goombaria said. The other two teams walked over to the table.

"Unique Detour...Magic Bean, Fertile Soil or Miracle Water." Frankie read. "Hey, Francesca...the clue says this is a unique Detour, and each team must do a different Detour path."

"And it looks like Magic Bean has already been done." Francesca said.

"So, I guess we're doing Fertile Soil." Frankie said. Ms Mowz looked at the paper on the table.

"Well, Moustafa, we have to do Miracle Water." Ms Mowz said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

The two Piantas smiled as they found Posie.

"Hi, we need the Fertile Soil." Frankie said.

"Here you go. But remember, you will not receive your next clue unless the Magic Bean and Miracle Water are also brought to the Detour point." Posie said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The two Goombas smiled as the last bit of sand reached the bottom of the hourglass.

"Good. We're not Yielded anymore." Goombario said.

"Yeah, but we still have to wait for the others to get here." Goombaria said.

"True, but this way, when they get here, we won't have to wait even longer." Goombario said.

"Good point."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

The two Squeeks rushed up to Lily and smiled.

"Hi, we need Miracle Grow...I mean Miracle Water." Ms Mowz said, before laughing.

"Here you go." Lily said.

**All Four Teams - Detour Point**

The Piantas and Squeeks ran up to the Detour, where Bowser and Jr waited with the Magic Bean. The Piantas spread the soil, the Koopas planted the bean, and the Squeeks watered the bean. Then, four clues popped out of the ground. Everyone grabbed one and ripped it open.

"Roadblock...Who can tolerate bright lights?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must head to northeasten Flower Fields and find this stone tower. At the top, they will find the sun, who will tell them about the next part of the roadblock."_ CJ narrated

"I'll do this one." Jr said.

"I got it." Ms Mowz said.

"This one's all mine." Said Goombaria.

"Let me do this." Francesca said.

**Bowser Jr**

**Ms Mowz**

**Goombaria**

**Francesca**

The four teams ran to the top of the tower, where the sun waited.

"Okay, everyone...here's the deal." The sun said. "You must head back to Central Flower Fields, where you planted the Magic Bean. Once there, you must search the flower gardens for yellow stones, or Sun Seeds. Once you find the four Sun Seeds hidden there, place them around the bean in all four compass directions...North, South, East and West. Once you have done this, you will receive your next clue." The four teams then rushed down the tower.

--

All four racers ran into garden, each taking a seperate one, and began searching for the seeds. Francesca smiled when she ran into a garden and tripped over one.

"Sweet! I found one!" She said. She ran over to the planting spot and placed the seed in the North position.

Ms Mowz stopped at the edge of a garden, closed her eyes, and sniffed the air. She then ran six feet into the garden and grabbed a seed.

"Easy as pie." She said, placing it in the East position.

Meanwhile, Goombario was wandering through another garden when he stubbed his toe on something.

"Yeeeeowwwchhh!!" He cried out in pain. "Stupid junk!" He said picking up a Sun Seed. He then hurled it into the air.

"Thank you!" Jr said, leaping up and catching it. He then placed it in the South position.

Goombaria frowned. "What the heck is wrong with you, bro?! You're such an IDIOT! I hate you!"

"I'm sorry! Jeez! I didn't know we needed that, you MORON!" Goombario shouted back.

"You're such a jerk!" Goombaria's eyes began to water as she plopped down in the middle of the garden. "Ow!" She qucikly stood up and found that she had sat on the last seed. She placed it in the West position and smiled. Suddenly, a beanstalk sprouted up out of the ground. Attached to the bottom was a sign that read:

"Climb this beanstalk and proceed to the pit stop...Cloudy Climb. Warning: the last team to arrive may be eliminated."

_"Now that everyone has completed the Unique Detour and the Roadblock, they must head up the beanstalk to Cloudy Climb. This section of clouds above Flower Fields were once the home of Huff N. Puff, a cloud monster who terrorized the field, and are also the location of the pit stop. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated."_ CJ narrated.

**All Four Teams (Cloudy Climb)**

The four teams climbed to the top of the beanstalk and began running towards the other side of the clouds, where CJ waited with a Lakitu in front of a 3-story hotel. This lakitu had a green shell, a little puff of green hair and sunglasses. The first team stepped onto the mat and smiled.

"Welcome to Flower Fields." The Lakitu said.

"Thank you."

"Goombario and Goombaria...Congratulations." CJ said. "You're team number one. Pretty impressive for a team who got Yielded."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 1st Place / 5:17 PM**

"I'm sorry I called you an idiot, bro." Goombaria said.

"I'm sorry I called you a moron, sis." Goombario said. The two Goombas then hugged as the next team stepped forward.

"Welcome to Flower Fields." The Lakitu said.

"Thanks."

"Frankie and Francesca..." CJ said. "You're team number two."

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 2nd Place / 5:17 PM**

"That's not too bad." Frankie said.

"No, not at all." Francesca said. The next team stepped up.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." CJ said. "You're team number three."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 3rd Place / 5:18 PM**

"Sweet." Bowser said, smiling. Ms Mowz and Moustafa stepped onto the mat, a sad look on their faces.

"Ms Mowz and Moustafa." CJ said. "You're the last team to arrive." Saria then stepped out of the hotel behind CJ and the Lakitu (which in case you didn't already know, it's Lakilester aka Spike).

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners" - Last Place / 5:18 PM**

"We're happy to tell you that this is the final non-elimination leg, and you two are still in the Amazing Race." She said.

"Phew..." Ms Mowz said.

"That's cutting it way too close, Mowzie." Moustafa said. Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"He...he just spoke again." CJ said.

"(Again, don't get used to it.)" Moustafa mumbled.

"However, we do have to take all your money, and you must arrive at the pit stop first in the next leg or you will receive a 30-minute penalty." CJ said.

"Now, everyone rest up. You have a grueling leg ahead of you." Saria said.

"This is it. With it about to come down to the final three, we're gonna give it 200." Ms Mowz said to the camera. "This was a wake-up call. We're not moving fast enough. We've gotta kick it up a notch."

"It's down to the wire here. Next leg, someone goes home and the final three will be decided." Bowser said. "And Jr and I will be in that final three. In fact, we're gonna do more than that. We're gonna win, and we're gonna be the first all-male team to win."

"This next leg is ours." Frankie said. "And da next one too."

"That Detour and Roadblock was set up. They wanted us to all end up tied, just to make it tougher in the race for the final three." Goombario said. "Sneaky, if you ask me."

--


	12. Hard Headed

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I recently realized that I made a small mistake in "TAR Nintendo Edition". In Leg 2, I referred to the owner of the Hot Dog Stand as "Hoggie" not "Hoggle" which is his real name. You see, the TV I originally played TTYD on is a small TV, so it was difficult to differentiate between the letter "I" and the letter "L" when they were lowercase. I have gone back and fixed it, but still I wanted to apologize for my careless mistake. In my future TAR stories, I will double check character names before posting.

**Leg Eleven: "I knew my hard-headedness would come in handy somewhere."**

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A...The Save Filed has been loaded!_

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"Teams left Dry Dry Desery bound for Flower Fields..."_

"Head to Central Toad Town and take the portal door to Flower Fields."

_"At the detour, teams found a unique twist..."_

"Unique Detour...Magic Bean, Fertile Soil or Miracle Water."

_"The other three teams were doing a detour challenge while Goombario and Goombaria, who had also been hit by the race's final Yield, waited for the other."_

"Oh great...we've beed Yielded." Goombario said.

"Well this stinks." Goombaria said.

_"Teams found themselves tied after the detour and roadblock, and in turn, they all arrived at the pit stop at the same time, where the Yielded Goombas came from behind and landed in first place..."_

"Goombario and Goombaria...Congratulations." CJ said. "You're team number one. Pretty impressive for a team who got Yielded."

_"...And it was the Squeeks who fell into last place."_

"Ms Mowz and Moustafa." CJ said. "You're the last team to arrive."

_"But the were given a break..."_

"We're happy to tell you that this is the final non-elimination leg, and you two are still in the Amazing Race." She said.

"Phew..." Ms Mowz said.

"That's cutting it way too close, Mowzie." Moustafa said. Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"He...he just spoke again." CJ said.

"(Again, don't get used to it.)" Moustafa mumbled.

"However, we do have to take all your money, and you must arrive at the pit stop first in the next leg or you will receive a 30-minute penalty." CJ said.

"Now, everyone rest up. You have a grueling leg ahead of you." Saria said.

_"Four teams remain...Who will make it into the final three in the race for one million coins? Find out right now on...The Amazing Race."_

Goombas Climb to the top ; Squeeks rain to last

(The camera rushes through Flower Fields, up the beanstalk to Cloudy Climb and over to the pit stop at Cloudy Climb Hotel, where Saria is standing in a blue sweatshirt and jeans.)

"This is Cloudy Climb. This section of clouds, located above the beautiful Flower Fields, which was once home to Huff N. Puff and prison to a Star Spirit, was the tenth pit stop in a race around the Mushroom World. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The four teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Goombario & Goombaria and Frankie & Francesca, who were the first and second to arrive at 5:17 PM, will be the first and second to depart at 5:17 AM."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 1st to depart / 5:17 AM**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 2nd to depart / 5:17 AM**

(The foursome can be seen standing on the mat. The Piantas are both wearing matching outfits: a red t-shirt with Don Pianta's picture on it and a pair of jeans. The Goombas are wearing tan shorts and t-shirts with their names on them. Goombario's in blue and Goombaria's is pink.)

"Take the portal door back to Toad Town, then take Mushroom Airlines Flight 765 to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, you will find your next clue." Goombario read.

_"From the pit stop in Cloudy Climb, teams must head to Toad Town and get on Mushroom Airlines Flight 765 for Rogueport. Once teams reach Rogueport, they'll find their next clue outside the airport." _Saria narrated. _"What teams don't know going into this leg is that they will not receive any money at the start of this leg. Instead, they will receive money upon arriving at their next destination."_

"Let's move!"

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 3rd to depart / 5:18 AM**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- Last to depart / 5:18 AM**

(The Koopas and Squeeks are standing on the mat, eagerly waiting to open their clue. Bowser and Jr both look like the always do, aside from the t-shirt Bowser is wearing that has a picture of the Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa on it. Moustafa is wearing his brown cloak and Ms Mowz has opted to wear a silver mask instead of her usual red one.)

"Take the portal door back to Toad Town, then take Mushroom Airlines Flight 765 to Rogueport. Once in Rogueport, you will find your next clue." Bowser read.

"Let's roll!"

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

The four teams rushed into the airport and over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Hi, we need tickets for flight 765 to Rogueport, please."

"Here you go. You depart at 9:00 AM and arrive in Rogueport at 5:25 PM after connecting through Isle Delfino."

_"All four teams are now on the same flight to Rogueport, Mushroom Airlines flight 765, leaving Toad Town at 9:00 AM and arriving in Rogueport at 5:25 PM after a brief connection on Isle Delfino."_ Saria narrated.

**Mushroom Airlines Flight 765- Departure (Toad Town) / 9:00 AM**

_"This is the only flight leaving Toad Town for Rogueport, carrying all four teams." _Saria said.

**Mushroom Airlines Flight 765- Arrival (Rogueport) / 5:25 PM**

All four teams rushed off of the plane and out of the airport, where the clue waited.

Everyone grabbed their clues and ripped them open.

"Proceed into Rogueport Sewers and take the red pipe to Twilight Town. Once there, you will find your next clue." Frankie read.

_"Teams must now head into the sewers and find this red warp pipe, which will take them to Twilight Town. This town, just southwest of Rogueport, is trapped in perpetual twilight. Once teams arrive here, they will find their next clue as well as a small amount of money, with the exception of Goombario and Goombaria."_ Saria said.

The four teams then split and ran in different directions. The Goombas and Koopas headed to East Roguport and took the pipe to the sewers, while the Squeeks and Piantas dropped through the sewer grate in West Rogueport.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

"I'm telling you! It's that way!"

"No, it's that way!" The Koopas stood in Central Old Roguport, arguing over the way to Twilight Town.

"I've been there before!"

"But it's still that way!" Meanwhile, the Goombas were wandering near the pipe to Petal Meadows, obviously lost.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

"Come on, I know the way! I've stolen treasure from Creepy Steeple countless times!" Ms Mowz said, leading the foursome to the pipe.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

"That way!"

"This way!"

"That way!"

"This way!"

"IT'S THAT WAY!"

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING! IT'S THIS WAY!"

"YOU'RE STUPID!"

"NO YOU'RE STUPID!"

"I'M STUPID, AM I? WELL, YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"Nuts..."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

"I think this is the wrong way, sis." Goombario said.

"Yeah, let's go the other way." Goombaria said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married**

The foursome smiled as they hopped out of the pipe and landed in Twilight Town.

"See? I told you." Ms Mowz said.

"Well, I guess I'll start writing my name on my pants more often." Frankie said. The group grabbed their clue.

"Welcome to Twilight Town...You have 48 coins for the rest of this leg of the race ; one team has zero." Frankie read. "Wha-? Oh, it's a Detour. Detour...Petal or Leaf."

"You have zero coins for this leg of the race." Ms Mowz read.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Petal or Leaf. In Petal, teams must head out to Twilight Trail, just east of Twilight Town and search for an Amayzee Dayzee. These flower creatures look very similar to Crayzee Dayzees, but are shiny and aren't seen very often. Once they find one, teammates much work together to pluck one petal off of the creature. In Leaf, teams must head to Creepy Steeple and pick a Golden Leaf off of the gold tree out behind the steeple. Once teams obtain either of these items, they must return to Twilight Town and give the item to Mayor Dour, who will hand them their next clue." _Saria narrated.

"Let's do Petal." Ms Mowz said.

"How's Leaf sound?" Frankie asked.

"Great." Francesca said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings**

The two Goombas entered Central Old Rogueport and looked around.

"Come on! We must be close!" Goombario said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son**

"Here we are." Bowser said. He grabbed Jr by his leg, held him upside down and wrote "Bowser Jr" on his shell. Then he threw Jr down the pipe and jumped in.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners" (Twilight Trail)**

The Squeeks entered Twilight Trail and Ms Mowz immediately began sniffing the air.

"That way!" She said, rushing off.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Twilight Trail)**

"Frankieeeee, how much further do we have to waaaaaaaaalk? I'm tired." Francesca whined.

"Come on, baby doll, we're almost there." Frankie said.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings (Rogueport Sewers)**

"Hey, bro. Let's check over there." Goombaria said, pointing to a far off door. The two Goombas ran over to it, walked in and saw a red pipe. They hopped in the pipe, not knowing that their shirts were their tickets to Twilight Town.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Twilight Town)**

"Welcome to Twilight Town...You have 48 coins for the rest of this leg of the race ; one team has zero." Bowser said. "What the? Oh wait, there's more. Detour...Petal or Leaf."

"Let's do Leaf." Jr said.

"Okay." Bowser said.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners" (Twilight Trail)**

"There's one!" Ms Mowz shouted, startling the nearby Amayzee Dayzee. Moustafa quickly tackled the flower to the ground. Ms Mowz then walked over and plucked off all it's petals. She chuckled as she walked away and the creature withered and vanished.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings (Twilight Town)**

The two Goombas smiled as they popped out of the pipe. They grabbed their clue.

"Welcome to Twilight Town...You have 48 coins for the rest of this leg of the race ; one team has zero." Goombario read. "Hey, there's more. Detour...Petal or Leaf."

"Leaf sounds easiest." Goombaria said.

"Okay." Goombario said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Creepy Steeple)**

The two Piantas ran around the steeple to the back courtyard, where they found the golden tree. Frankie walked over to the tree and got down on his hands and knees.

"Here, baby, climb on my back and grab on of them leaves up there." He said. Francesca climbed up on Frankie's back and pulled a Golden Leaf off the tree.

"Come on, let's move it!" Francesca said, jumping down and running off. As the two Piantas left the steeple, Bowser and Jr rushed by them.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Creepy Steeple)**

Bowser rushed out into the courtyard of Creepy Steeple and ran headfirst into the tree. Jr smiled as a Golden Leaf fell to the ground.

"Way to go, Dad!" Jr cheered.

"I knew my hard-headedness would come in handy somewhere." Bowser said. The two Koopas then ran back out to Twilight Trail. As they neared Twilight Town, the Goomba siblings passed them headed toward the steeple.

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"**

The two Squeeks ran toward Mayor Dour's house. They soon reache the house and were surprised. Standing next to Mayor Dour were CJ and Saria.

"Is this the pit stop or something?" Ms Mowz asked.

"No." CJ said.

"However..."

"Due to illegally using your treasure hunting powers during the Detour and cruelty to animals...Ms Mowz and Moustafa. I'm sorry to tell you...you have been disqualified from the race." CJ said.

"On top of that, you are banned from having a chance to participate in The Amazing Race All Stars, and you will also not be allowed to participate in greeting the final three teams at the finish line in the final leg." Saria said.

"Please gather up your things and return to Rogueport Inn, where you will stay until the race is completed." CJ said. "And, hand over the Amayzee Dayzee petals you took." Ms Mowz handed over the flower's petals. "ALL of them." Ms Mowz handed over a few more. "You may go."

**Ms Mowz & Moustafa: "Business Partners"- DISQUALIFED / 7:48 PM**

"Well this sucks."

"I can't believe it. I thought I could get away with taking those petals." Ms Mowz said to the camera. "I knew they were valuable and would sell big in the underground market, but I guess I was wrong."

"You STUPID MORON! I can't believe you did that! We could've won! But, NO, you had to go and kill a living creature just to make a few coins! You wouldn't have gotten a million for those few petals, but you decided to give up a chance at a million anyway! You're so GREEDY! Our partnership is over!" Moustafa shouted, before walking away his former partner.

**CJ & Saria: Host & Co-Host (Twilight Town- Mayor Dour's House)**

"I feel bad about that." Saria said.

"Me too, but it had to be done." CJ said, looking at the petals in his hand. "That's the price they have to pay for cheating and greed." CJ then placed the petals on the ground. Saria took a small pouch of what looked lik sand out of her pocket. She sprinked it on the petals, then poured some water on them. In their place sprouted the Amayzee Dayzee that Ms Mowz and Moustafa had gotten the petals from.

"Where am I? Is this Heaven? It looks kinda...dark." The Amayzee Dayzee said.

"This is Twilight Town." CJ said.

"Oh, hi, CJ." The Dayzee said.

"I'm sorry about the Squeeks." CJ said.

"It's not your fault." The Dayzee said. "My petals are valuable. I can understand why they wanted a couple extra."

"Yeah, but they went too far." Saria said. "You're lucky we had this magic sand and Miracle Water."

"Yeah, I owe you guys." The Dayzee said. "But, let's not put anyone up to a challenge like getting one of my petals again."

"We won't." CJ said.

"So, what do we do now?" Saria asked.

"We wait here." CJ said. He then took a walkie talkie out of his pocket. "Marilyn, you can head home. Mayor Dour, Saria and myself will greet the racers at the pit stop. Tell Doopliss I'll be around later to collect the clues from him."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Twilight Town)**

The two Koopas looked confused as they entered Twilight Town and saw the Piantas standing with the hosts in front of Mayor Dour's house. They walked over, confused.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr, please wait here for the other teams." Saria said.

"No problem."

"I was freakishly confused when we got to the mayor's house and CJ and Saria told us to wait there." Bowser said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Twilight Town)**

The two Piantas ran up to Mayor Dour's house, where CJ, Saria and the Mayor waited.

"Frankie and Francesca, please wait here for the other teams." CJ said. Frankie and Francesca looked puzzled.

"O...kay."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings (Twilight Town)**

The two Goombas walked up to Mayor Dour's house.

"What's going on?" Goombario asked, confused by his surroundings.

"Everyone, stand in front of us." CJ said.

"Where are Ms Mowz and Moustafa?" Goombaria asked.

"Due to illegal activity by those two during the race, they have been disqaulified. We sent them to Rogueport Inn, where they are being forced to stay until the end of the race. So, as a result, by default, you six will be competing as our final three teams in the race for one million coins." Saria said.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr...you were team number one, arriving at 8:18 PM." CJ said.

"Frankie and Francesca...you were team number two, arriving at 8:27 PM." Saria said.

"Goombario and Goombaria...you are team number three." CJ said.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st Place / 8:18 PM**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 2nd Place / 8:27 PM**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 3rd Place / 8:59 PM**

"Congratulations to you all for making it this far, and good luck in the final leg." Saria said.

"This is it. We're finally down to the final three. We've been holding back a little so far, but we're pulling out all the stops in this final leg. We're not letting anything stop us from winning." Bowser said to the camera.

"The other two teams are tough, but we're street smart. Francesca and I can win this no problem. After all, we've made it this far." Frankie said.

"My sister and I have had our fair share of trouble, so I think it's time something great happened for us, and I think that something is winning big!" Goombario said. "In fact, I KNOW that we're gonna win!"

(A/N: This is it. It's all down to the wire now. Who will win? Will it be the married couple of Frankie and Francesca? What about the father-son duo of the Koopa King and Jr? Or can the Goombas pull from behind and claim the million coins? Find out next time in the finale of "The Amazing Race: Paper Mario Edition")


	13. Race to the Finish

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot A...The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Twelve: Race to the Finish**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"Eleven teams of two each with a special relationship with each other set out from the portside city of Rogueport in a race around the Mushroom World, unaware of where they'd be going, what challenges they'd face, or how their relationships would fare the stress of a race around the world."_

_"The first leg of the race took teams to Koopa Brothers fortress, where brothers Plenn T and Thriff T managed to nab first..."_

"Welcome to Koopa Brothers Fortress..." Black said.

"Thank You."

"Plenn T and Thriff T..." Saria said. "You're team number one."

_"Siblings Goombario and Goombaria ended up in last, but found the race's first leg was also its first non-elimination point."_

"Goombario and Goombaria..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive..."

"We do have good news, however..." Saria said.

"This is the first of only three non-elimination legs...and you two are still in the Amazing Race." CJ said.

--

_"Leg Two brought teams to beautiful Keelhaul Key, where siblings Goombario and Goombaria nabbed the first Fast Forward and came in first."_

"Welcome to Keelhaul Key." The Bob-omb, Pa Patch, said.

"Thank You." Goombario said.

"Goombario and Goombaria..." CJ said. "You're team number one."

_"After numerous arguments and an illegal move, Bow and Bootler came in last and were eliminated..."_

"Let's go, Bootler." Bow said. "We're doing Buried Treasure."

"But, Madam, I wanted to do..."

"SHUTUP! YOU'LL DO WHAT I SAY!" Bow shouted.

"Bootler, let's go! Over there! NOW! DIG!!" Bow shouted.

"Yes, Madam." Bootler said.

"Hurry up, Bootler! Find that stone! We're the only team still here!!" Bow shouted.

"HURRY UP! WE NEED TO FIND THAT STONE!" Bow shouted.

"Roadblock...you're doing it." Bow said.

"Madam Bow, since I did the last one, might I suggest..."

"I SAID YOU'RE DOING IT, YOU SIMPLETON FOOL!!" Bow screamed.

"What the heck is this you moron?" Bow snapped.

"There's something inside, Madam." Bootler said.

"Oh...it's a map." Bow said.

"I say we follow it." Bootler said.

"That's a stupid idea!" Bow said. "But we could follow it."

"That's what I just said." Bootler said.

"I know, but it only makes sense if _I_ say it." Bow said.

"Bow and Bootler." Saria said. "You're the ninth team to arrive."

"No thanks to your stupidity." Bow snapped at Bootler.

"However..." CJ said, stepping forward. "Back in Rogueport Harbor, you grabbed a tab before grabbing the clue. Therefore, you will have to wait 30 minutes before we can check you in."

"Come on...tell us our stinkin' penalty is over!" Bow shouted.

"Bow and Bootler..." Saria said. "Because of your penalty, you're the last team to arrive."

"I'm sorry to tell you that cheating doesn't pay." CJ said. "You two have been eliminated from the race."

"This is all your fault, Bootler!" Bow snapped. "You had to screw up!"

"You know what?" Bootler snapped back. "I'm sick of the way you treat me! You are a spoiled, stuck up, annoying brat! I quit! Find a new servant!" Bootler then floated away from the pit stop.

--

_"Leg Three brought teams to Shy Guy's Toy Box, which held the first Yield of the race, where the young Goombas were held back."_

"We choose to Yield Goombario and Goombaria." Beldam said, posting the picture of the Young Goombas on the board. The foursome then grabbed their clues.

_"Father and son Bowser and Bowser Jr were able to use their knowledge of the Toy Box to win the leg..."_

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." Saria said. "You're team number one."

"YEAHHHHH!"

_"Despite their Yield, Goombario and Goombaria were able to get ninth place, leaving their grandparents, Goompa and Gooma at the pit stop last..."_

"Goombario and Goombaria...you're team number nine." Saria said

"Sorry, grandpa. Sorry, grandma." Goombario said. Saria called the elder Goombas onto the mat as CJ stepped out onto the mat.

"Goompa and Gooma..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive."

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated."

--

_"In Leg Four, teams left behind Shy Guy's Toy Box for Astral City, the closest point to outer space..."_

"Travel on foot to Toad Town airport, then take a plane to Astral City. Then head to the city square, where your next clue awaits. You have 154 coins for this leg of the race."

_"This time around, it was the Boo sisters Peeka and Lahla who came in first..."_

"Peeka and Lahla..." CJ said. "You're team number one."

_"And the Toad Brothers, who were struck by the race's first U-Turn, ending in last..."_

"Welcome to the X-Naut Fortress." Grodus said. Saria then stepped out from behind him and stood next to CJ.

"Plenn T & Thriff T..." CJ said. "You're the last team to arrive..."

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Saria said.

--

_"Leg Five brought teams to Shooting Star Summit and Toad Town."_

"Travel by Star Taxi back to Star Haven, then take the Star Ferry back to Astral City. Once there, take a plane to Toad Town. You will find your next clue outside the airport."

_"The detour in this leg found teams searching for flags either in Toad Town Harbor or at Toad Town Station. At the Roadblock, teams had to find a star with the letters 'AR' on it. Some had more trouble with it than others..."_

"I got it!" She said, running back to Peeka. Peeka looked at the star, then slapped her sister.

"That says 'AP', you dolt." Peeka said.

_"In the end, it was the married Piantas who came in first, while dating actors Flurrie and Doopliss fell to the back and were eliminated."_

--

_"In Leg Six, teams found themselves in the vast, arid expanse of the Koopahari Desert, where the detour had them travelling across the sandy no man's land by either a camel or hovercraft. This leg's Roadblock found racers navigating the Great Pyramid of AhknumKoopa. The second Yield of the race was used by the Boo Sisters to slow the progress of the married Piantas."_

"Who should we Yield?" Peeka asked her sister.

"We don't have to Yield anyone." Lahla said.

"I got it! I know excatly who we'll Yield!" Peeka said. The two sisters turned pulled a photo out of the envelope and stuck it to the board. They then stuck their photo in the corner of the board.

"We choose to Yield Frankie and Francesca." Peeka said.

_"This time around, father and son Bowser and Jr came in first for the second time this race. Also for the second time, siblings Goombario and Goombaria found themselves in last place at a non-elimination point."_

--

_"Leg Seven took teams out of the arid desert and onto the tropical island of Lavalava Island. This leg held the race's second Fast Forward, which father and son Bowser and Jr opted to go for, allowing them to nab first for a third time, where they won a very posh prize."_

"Bowser and Bowser Jr..." Saria said, "You're team number one."

"I have more good news." CJ said, emerging from the volcano's entrance and stepping onto the mat. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have both won a seven-day, six-night trip to Poshley Heights. You will receive a guided tour through the city, as well as a trip on a special murder mystery ride of the Excess Express, and you will be staying at the Poshley Hotel."

_"Even though they were marked for elimination, siblings Goombario and Goombaria managed to stay in the race."_

"Goombario and Goombaria..." Saria said. "Congratulations. You're team number three. You're still in the Amazing Race."

_"It was at this tropical paradise that Koops and Koopie Koo found their time on the race had ended..."_

"Koops and Koopie Koo..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive."

_"But they still chose to go out happily, as Koops brought his girlfriend a big surprise."_

"Koopie Koo..." Koops said, as he opened the box, revealing a ring. "Will you marry me?" Tears filled Koopie Koo's eyes and she smiled.

"Yes, I will." Koopie Koo said.

--

_"Leg Eight found teams leaving behind the beautiful island for the a-maze-ing Pipe Land. Bowser and Bowser Jr who had arrived so early on Lavalava Island, had left far earlier that the other teams and this allowed them to grab first for a third time in a row, and their fourth time in the race."_

_"The roadblock had teams navigating the former plumbing system of Pipe Land: Irrigation Greens. Becuase of problems at the Detour's planned location, the detour was cancelled, along with the Yield and U-turn planned for the leg."_

_"In the end, sisters Vivian and Beldam were eliminated due to an illegal move by Beldam at the Roadblock..."_

"Vivian and Beldam..." CJ said. "You're the second team to arrive."

"Sweet!"

"However..."

"Uh-oh."

"You didn't complete the Roadblock correctly, so you must wait 1 hour before I can check you in." CJ said. The two shadows then floated over to a spot just to the right of the pit stop.

"It's over, sis..." Vivian said. "I knew you should've followed everyone else down the green pipe."

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Beldam scolded.

"Vivian, Beldam...step forward." CJ said. The two shadows floated over to the pit stop. "Vivian and Beldam...you're the last team to arrive."

"Dang..."

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Saria said, stepping out of the hotel.

--

_"Leg Nine took teams to another dry place: Dry Dry Desert. It was here that Pipe Land's Yield and U-Turn were moved to. This time around, it was sisters Peeka and Lahla who were hit by both."_

_"Because of their previous legs, father and son Bowser and Jr managed to grab first for the fourth time in a row and the fifth time on the entire race, this time winning another excellent prize."_

"Bowser and Bowser Jr...You're team number one." Saria said.

"I knew it."

"You guys are doing quite well." Saria said.

"Thank you." Bowser said.

"I have more good news." Saria said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won personalized motorcycles complete with sidecars, which you can enjoy after the race."

_"After the Yield and U-turn, it was sisters Peeka and Lahla who found themselves in last and out of the race."_

"Peeka and Lahla..." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive."

"Of course..." Peeka said. CJ then stepped out of a nearby tent.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." He said.

--

_"Leg Ten took teams out of the arid desert and into the beautiful Flower Fields. It was here that teams found a new twist: A Unique Detour, where three of the teams were sent on their way while the fourth, who had also coincidentally been Yielded, waited for them to return."_

_"Due to trouble in the previous leg and the Unique Detour's twists, Bowser and Jr found themselves caught up with the other teams. In the end, the Yielded Goombas managed to score first, breaking the Koopas winning streak. The Squeeks Ms Mowz and Moustafa found themselves in last, but were happy to find the final non-elimination leg."_

--

_"The race's penultimate leg took teams into the perpetual dusk of Twilight Town. At the Detour, teams had to retrieve one of two items: a Golden Leaf or an Amayzee Dayzee petal, and bring it to Twilight Town's Mayor Dour."_

_"The leg was cut short when Ms Mowz plucked all the petals off an Amayzee Dayzee, causing it to die."_

"There's one!" Ms Mowz shouted, startling the nearby Amayzee Dayzee. Moustafa quickly tackled the flower to the ground. Ms Mowz then walked over and plucked off all it's petals. She chuckled as she walked away and the creature withered and vanished.

_"And although she and Moustafa had been in first at the time when they would've received their next clue, her fatal actions ended their time on the race..."_

"Due to illegally using your treasure hunting powers during the Detour and cruelty to animals...Ms Mowz and Moustafa. I'm sorry to tell you...you have been disqualified from the race." CJ said.

"On top of that, you are banned from having a chance to participate in The Amazing Race All Stars, and you will also not be allowed to participate in greeting the final three teams at the finish line in the final leg." Saria said.

"Please gather up your things and return to Rogueport Inn, where you will stay until the race is completed." CJ said. "And, hand over the Amayzee Dayzee petals you took." Ms Mowz handed over the flower's petals. "ALL of them." Ms Mowz handed over a few more. "You may go."

_"This left only three teams, and for the sixth time in the race, father and son Bowser and Jr were in first at the pit stop."_

Koopas are Golden in First ; Squeeks Plucked Out

_"In short, seven teams were eliminated..."_

"Bow and Bootler..."

"Goompa and Gooma..."

"Plenn T and Thriff T..."

"Flurrie and Doopliss..."

"Koops and Koopie Koo..."

"Vivian and Beldam..."

"Peeka and Lahla..."

"You have been eliminated from the race."

_"And one team was disqualified..."_

"Ms Mowz and Moustafa. I'm sorry to tell you...you have been disqualified from the race."

_"Three teams remain after braving many challenges and hardships... Who will cross the finish line first and win one million coins? Find out in the season finale of..."_

_The Amazing Race II: Paper Mario Edition_

(The camera rushes through Twilight Trail, into Twilight Town and over to Mayor Dour's house, where CJ stands in a t-shirt with the "Amazing Race" logo and a pair of jean shorts.)

"This is Twilight Town. This town, trapped in eternal sunset, was the eleventh pit stop in a race around the Mushroom World. Teams arrived here during the last leg to find that it had become the pit stop for the leg at the last minute, due to illegal activity by one team. The three teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this final leg, especially after all the unusual twists in this race. Who will win the one million coins waiting at the finish line? Will it be the married Piantas Frankie and Francesca? Will it be siblings Goombario and Goombaria? Or will they both be beaten by Bowser and Bowser Jr, who have already taken first place six times in this race? Bowser and Bowser Jr, who were the first to arrive at 8:18 PM, will be the first to depart at 8:18 AM."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 1st to depart / 8:18 AM**

"Take the pipe back to Rogueport Sewers and go go to the Thousand Year Door. Your next clue awaits you there. You have 46 coins for this leg of the race." Bowser read.

_"From the pit stop in Twilight Town, teams must take the red warp pipe back into Rogueport Sewers and find the Thousand Year Door. It is here that their next clue awaits them." _CJ narrated.

"Let's move it!"

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 2nd to depart / 8:27 AM**

"Francesca, we're goin to the 1000 Year Door!" Frankie cheered.

"Let's go!"

**Saria: Co-Host (Goomba Village)**

Saria, dressed in a white sweatshirt and jeans ran into the small village just west of Toad Town. A light drizzle was falling around town. She ran over to the northernmost house in the village and knocked on the door. Two middle-aged Goombas came to the door. One was a male and he had a black mustache and was wearing a green hat. The other was female and had a yellow bow on her head.

"Uh, can I help you?" The male said.

"Hi, I'm Saria Francis, co-host of the Amazing Race." Saria said. "Are you Goompapa?"

"Yes, I am." Goompapa said. "How are my kids doing in the race, if I may ask?"

"Actually, that's exactly why I'm here." Saria said.

"Please don't tell me they're hurt!" Goompapa said.

"No, in fact, they've made it to the final three and we would like to do something new and have you greet them at the finish line along with the other teams." Saria said. "Just head to this location ASAP." Saria then handed Goompapa a piece of paper.

"You're kidding!! Is this some kind of joke?" Saria, however, was already gone.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 3rd (Last) to depart / 8:59 AM**

"Wow, we're gonna get to see the legendary Thousand Year Door!" Goombario said

"That's awesome!" Goombaria said. "What do we have for coins?"

"46." Goombario said.

"Okay." Goombaria said. "Let's roll!"

**Saria: Co-Host (Toad Town)**

Saria rushed through town, into Princess Peach's Castle, and into the throne room.

"Hey, Peach." Saria said.

"Hello, Saria." Peach said. "What can I do for my favorite little sister-in-law?"

"I'm your only sister-in-law." Saria said. "But, I wanted to extend an invitation to greet the final three teams at the finish line for this race. Bowser and Bowser Jr are one of them."

"I'll be there." Peach said. Saria handed her a piece of paper.

"Be at this location ASAP." Saria said.

"Whoa...Are you serious?" Saria just walked away.

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Rogueport Sewers)**

"Come on, Jr, the Thousand Year Door is this way!" Bowser said, rushing off, his son close behind.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Rogueport Sewers)**

"Frankie, which way is it?" Francesca asked.

"I'm not sure." Frankie said. "I think it's that way."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (The Thousand Year Door)**

"See? I knew we'd find it." Bowser said, as Jr ran over and grabbed the clue.

"Detour... Stars or Time."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its pros or cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two ways to open the Thousand Year Door and enter the Palace of Shadows... Stars or Time. In Stars, teams must scour the sewers and find seven replica Crystal Stars, then bring them back to the Shadow Queen, who's waiting in front of the door. She will then allow them into the palace. In Time, the task is simple. Teams must wait in front of the door for 30 minutes. Once the thirty minutes is up, the Shadow Queen will allow them into the palace. Once teams are inside the palace, they will find their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's take Time. I don't want to look for Crystal Stars ever again." Bowser said, as the two walked over to the Shadow Queen. She turned over a nearby hourglass marked with Bowser and Jr's picture. "So, since when are you not dead or evil..." Bowser asked, looking at the queen. "And small?"

"Since your gracious hosts brought me back." The Queen said. "Of course, they made me promise to be good and not cause trouble. Besides, they used the real Crystal Stars to zap my powers so I can't be evil."

"I see." Bowser said.

"It's not so bad though." The Queen said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (The Thousand Year Door)**

"Detour... Stars or Time."

"Time sounds easiest. Let's do that." Frankie said.

"Okay." Francesca said, as the duo walked over to the queen and she turned over their hourglass.

**Saria: Co-Host (Hyrule- Zora's Domain)**

Saria walked through a small city built into a cave. It was filled with blue humanoid creatures with fins. She was now dressed in a pink tank top and jean shorts due to the nicer weather in her home country of Hyrule. She climbed a long winding trail around the walls of the cave until she came to an area with a throne. Sitting in it was a boy about the age of 18 with messy dark brown hair and glasses. He was wearing a blue robe and crimson cape. Saria walked up to the throne. The boy immediately climbed off his throne and got on one knee.

"Mat...we're best friends. Just 'cuz I'm queen doesn't mean that you have to be so formal with me, dude." Saria said.

"Hey, this is customary until I find a queen to rule over the Zoras with." Mat said.

"Look, cut the formal crap." Saria said. "CJ wants you to greet Frankie and Francesca at the finish line. They've made it to the final three."

"Wow." Mat said. "So where is it?"

"Come with me." Saria said. "And don't worry about the queen thing. Maybe you'll meet someone nice while you and my brother are travelling the world together."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings (The Thousand Year Door)**

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (The Thousand Year Door)**

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (The Thousand Year Door)**

"Detour... Stars or Time." Goombario said.

"I'm up for a challenge. Let's do Stars." Goombaria said.

"Okay." Meanwhile, the sand in Bowser and Jr's hourglass had reached the bottom. The Shadow Queen opened the door.

"Proceed."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 1st (Palace of Shadows- Entrance)**

"There's the clue!" Jr grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Dad, it's a Roadblock." He said.

"Let me do this one." Bowser said. "You've done five and I've done four. This way, if another Roadblock comes up, we'll still have the option of deciding who will do it."

"Okay." Jr then continued to read it. "Roadblock...who's not afraid of the dark?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must navigate the Palace of Shadows and find four items: a blue bone, a golden key, a star-shaped stone and a Chain Chomp statue. Once they have these, they must head to the basement and use these four items on one of three coffins in the Shadow Queen's former tomb. These items will act as keys, opening the coffin and revealing the next clue." _CJ narrated.

"Wish me luck." Bowser said.

**CJ & Saria: Hosts (??)**

**Peach, Goompapa & Mat: Guest Greeters (??)**

The group of five sat in a small hotel near the location of the the finish line. Behind them, cars could be seen driving down a busy street and beyond them was the ocean. Nearby, a large bridge could be seen.

"Why'd you make this the finish line, CJ?" Mat asked.

"It's a new twist." CJ said.

"I see." Mat said.

"How do you think the racers will react?" Peach asked.

"Same way you guys did." Saria said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Thousand Year Door)**

The sand in the hourglass reached the bottom and the Shadow Queen opened the Thousand Year Door.

"Proceed..." The queen said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- Currently in 2nd (Palace of Shadows)**

"Roadblock...who's not afraid of the dark?"

"I'll do this one, Francesca." Frankie said.

"Okay."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings (Rogueport Sewers)**

The two siblings wandered through the center of Old Rogueport. Goombaria suddenly tripped over something as she walked past the old fountain.

"Hey! It's a star!" She said, picking up the item she tripped over.

"Sweet!"

**Goombario & Goombaria / Stars - 1**

"Hey, sis, let's do this the easy way. You go into the deeper underground, I'll stay up here and we'll meet back here in 30 minutes." Goombario said.

"Okay."

**Bowser (Palace of Shadows)**

"Okay, so I need a blue bone, a golden key, a star-shaped stone and a Chain Chomp statue. Let me think here. There are Chain Chomps everywhere, so that statue could be hard to find. But I think I know where the key might be." Bowser thought aloud. He rushed off and soon came to the palace's courtyard. He ran into a nearby tower. This tower was three stories high. The lower two stories had four rooms attached to the main room. The top floor had a large model of the video game solar system. A spiral staircase ran up a pillar in the center of the tower. Bowser ran up to the third floor and scanned the room.

"Bingo!" He ran over to the solar system model, where he found a star shaped stone.

**Frankie (Palace of Shadows)**

Frankie ran into big room of the palace and began scanning it.

"This stuff could be anywhere..." He thought aloud. His eyes soon noticed a small blue bone hanging from a rope tied to a chandelier. He walked over and grabbed the bone.

**Goombaria**

Goombaria rushed through the underground. She soon found a red star shaped stone.

"Perfect...the Ruby Crystal Star." Goombaria said. "Now to find another one. But, which one's next?"

**Goombario**

Goombario rushed through the sewers until he found a small stone. He picked it up and saw that it was a blue star.

"I knew splitting up was a good idea." Goombario said to himself.

**Bowser (Palace of Shadows)**

Bowser ran around the palace, digging for items. He soon came to a dead end.

"Great...dead end." Bowser said. He then turned around and began running back the other way.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings (Old Rogueport Square)**

The two Goombas ran into the center of Old Rogueport, each holding a few stars.

"How many do you have?" Goombario asked.

"Three." Goombaria said. "You?"

"Three." Goombario said. The two then ran back in the direction of the door.

_(Area Change:__ The Thousand Year Door)_

"Here are the stars." Goombario said, handing the queen the stars.

"Proceed." She said, opening the door.

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- Currently in Last (Palace of Shadows)**

"Roadblock...who's not afraid of the dark?" Goombario read. "I'll do it."

**Frankie (Palace of Shadows)**

Frankie wandered the halls of the palace until he came to the courtyard, where he saw Bowser.

"Hi, Bowser."

"Hi." Bowser said. The two stopped and began scanning the area. They both gasped as their gazes locked on three nearby Chain Chomp statues.

"BINGO!" They both shouted. They ran over and grabbed the statues.

**Goombario (Palace of Shadows)**

Goombario walked into the large room that Frankie had been in earlier. He looked around and quickly found the blue bone. He then continued walking.

**Bowser (Palace of Shadows)**

Bowser walked back through the palace and soon passed Goombario. He noticed the blue bone that the young Goomba was holding.

"How could I have missed that?" Bowser thought aloud.

**Frankie (Palace of Shadows)**

Frankie walked into the same dead end room that Bowser had been in earlier. He scanned the room and found a golden key sitting in a clear box nearby on the floor. He smashed the box and grabbed the key. He then turned around and headed back towards the courtyard.

**Goombario  
**The young Goomba entered the courtyard. He scanned the area and soon noticed the chain chomp statue. He ran over and grabbed it. He then walked over and entered the large tower. He began climbing the stairs and soon found the star stone. He then headed back out.

**Bowser / Frankie (Palace of Shadows)**

Bowser and Frankie entered the courtyard as Goombario walked out of the tower. Goombario was carrying the star stone, Frankie was carrying the key and Bowser was carrying the bone. Bowser and Goombario noticed the key and Frankie noticed the stone. Bowser and Goombario ran towards the dead end and Frankie entered the tower.

**Bowser / Goombario (Palace of Shadows)**

The two entered the abandoned room at the dead end, where they saw the glass cases holding the keys. They smashed them open and grabbed the keys.

**Frankie (Palace of Shadows)**

Frankie ran up the spiral staircase and grabbed the stone.

**Frankie / Bowser / Goombario**

All three racers gasped as the floor opened up beneath them and they fell into a warp pipe. They soon found themselves in a large stone room. Melted candles lined the room and three small coffins sat before them. On the front of each coffin were four holes: one bone shaped, one round hole, one star shaped hole and a key hole. The racers placed the four items in the holes and the coffins opened.

"Proceed to Toad Town Square. Your next clue awaits you there." Everyone read.

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock, they must head to Toad Town Square, where they will take a memory test to test their knowledge of the race they were on. Once they pass this test, they will be told the location of the finish line." _CJ narrated.

"Let's move!"

**Frankie & Francesca: Married (Rogueport Int'l Airport)**

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Rogueport Int'l Airport)**

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings (Rogueport Int'l Airport)**

"Hi, we need tickets to for the next flight to Toad Town, please."

"How many?"

"Four, please."

"Same here."

"Us too."

"Okay, here you all go."

_"All three teams are now on the same flight to Toad Town, leaving Rogueport at 1:00 PM and arriving in Toad Town at 9:30 PM after a connecting stop in Lakitu Valley."_ CJ narrated.

**All Three Teams- Flight Arrival (Toad Town) / 9:30 PM**

All three teams rushed out of the airport and into a brightly lit Toad Town Square, where three Mushroom people waited in front of three tables. On each table was a piece of cloth with eleven sections on it, each holding a different picture: a Koopa shell, a skull, a shy guy, the moon, a star, a pyramid, a Piranha Plant, a pipe, a lemon, a flower and an Amayzee Dayzee. Lined up near the cloth were pictures of every team, along with three pieces of paper labeled with the words "non-elimination".

"Your instructions are to place these team pictures onto the correct legs where they were eliminated, as well as properly place the locations of the non-elimination legs. Once you place them correctly, I will flip them over and they will reveal the location of the finish line. Begin."

All three teams began placing the pictures on the cloth. Soon, one team had their pictures lined up in this order: _Bow & Bootler, Non-Elimination, Goompa & Gooma, Plenn T & Thriff T, Flurrie & Doopliss, Koops & Koopie Koo, Non-Elimination, Peeka & Lahla, Vivian & Beldam, Non-Elim, Mowz & Moustafa._

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." The teams kept trying until eventually a team placed their tiles in the following order: _Non-Elimination, Bow & Bootler, Goompa & Gooma, Plenn T & Thriff T, Flurrie & Doopliss, Non-Elimination, Koops & Koopie Koo, Vivian & Beldam, Peeka & Lahla, Non-Elim, Mowz & Moustafa._

"That is correct. Turn your pictures over." The Mushroom person said. The racers flipped over their pictures and read the clue on the back.

"Head to Princess Peach's Castle and take the silver pipe in the throne room to the finish line in the real world: Fenway Park in Boston, Massachusetts." The clue read.

"No way!"

_"Once teams complete the final memory test, they must take the silver warp pipe in Princess Peach's throne room to Boston, Massachusetts in the human world. Once there, they must make their way to Fenway Park, the home of the world champion baseball team, the Red Sox."_ CJ said. _"The first team to cross the finish line at this champion stadium will win one million coins."  
_

**CJ & Saria: Hosts (Fenway Park)**

Camera crews from all around the human world lined the path to the finish line, ready to mark this historical event. Unlike the mushroom world, it was daytime here. Standing near the mat were all the eliminated teams, minus the Squeeks. A big screen set up outside the park showed the first place team in their race to the finish line.

"Way to Go!" Goompa shouted.

"I knew you could do it!" Plenn T cheered.

"YOU DID IT, DEARIES!!" Flurrie shouted.

"Congrats!!" Koops shouted.

"Congrats to you too!" The winning team shouted back.

"You guys rock!" Vivian screamed.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Bootler shouted. Bow was nowhere to be seen.

CJ and Saria smiled as the winning team stepped onto the finish line.

"It's all down to this...you've traveled over 30,000 miles...gone through every part of the mushroom world..to many different destinations...and braved every challenge we could muster. It's all that work that's brought you here today." CJ said.

"Frankie and Francesca...You two are the official winners of the Amazing Race! Along with that, you've won the grand prize of one million coins!" Saria said.

**Frankie & Francesca: Married- 1st Place, Winners of the Amazing Race (1:56 PM)**

"Congratulations you two." Saria said. "How does it feel?"

"It feels awesome!" Frankie said.

"I know my daddy would be proud of us." Francesca said.

"He's not the only one." CJ said. "We have a surprise for you two. Come on out, Mat!" The Piantas looked to their left and saw Mat walk out of one of the dugouts.

"I'm really proud of you guys." Mat said. "You guys really deserved to win this. Now you can pay for that house of Isle Delfino that Francesca wants."

"Yeah." Frankie said. "And, we want you to have some money too. We know you need it to renovate your restaraunt in Rogueport, boss."

"Frankie, I've told you not to call me 'boss'." Mat said. "And, thank you. But I don't want to take your money."

"Please, Mat. I insist that you let us pay for your renovations." Francesca said.

"Oh, okay." Mat said. "And, thanks again. You guys rock."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son (Fenway Park)**

The Koopas rushed down the street toward to stadium, but became less joyful when they saw the Piantas standing at the finish line.

"Oh, man...they beat us." Bowser said, as he and Jr reached the finish line.

"Bowser and Bowser Jr...you're team number two."

**Bowser & Bowser Jr: Father/Son- 2nd Place Overall (2:18 PM)**

"Congrats on making this far." CJ said. "As a treat, we have someone here to greet you." Bowser and Jr smiled as Peach stepped out of the dugout and walked over to the finish line.

"I'm proud of you guys for making it all the way." Peach said.

"Thanks, honey." Bowser said. "You know, we may not have won, but I had fun. And, I think the better team won here today. Maybe we can come back and try our luck again."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings (Fenway Park)**

The Goombas walked into the park, sad looks on their faces. They stepped onto the mat and looked up, where they saw Goompapa greeting them.

"Dad!" Goombario cheered, hugging his dad. To the left of everyone stood CJ and Saria.

"Go ahead, Goompapa." CJ said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, kids." Goompapa said. "You're team number three."

**Goombario & Goombaria: Siblings- 3rd Place Overall (2:34 PM)**

"That's okay. I'm just glad we stayed in until the end."

"I'm proud of you kids." Goompapa said. "And in my book, you came in first."

The ten teams at the finish line smiled for one last picture together, ready to close this chapter of their lives.

_**Next Season on "The Amazing Race"...**_

"...This is Hyrule Castle Town. This capital city of the tropical kingdom of Hyrule, which has been the center of trade throughout the world of Nintendo for ages, is about to play host to eleven teams in a race around Hyrule. I'm your host, CJ Francis, the King of this country."

"And I'm your co-host, Queen of Hyrule, Saria Francis. Currently, eleven teams of two are being transported by hot air balloon to the starting line here at Hyrule Castle. These teams each have a special relationship, and vary in size, species and age."

--

"In a few minutes, you are all about to embark on a race around Hyrule."

"On your mark..." Saria said.

"Travel safe..." CJ said.

"GO!!" The hosts shouted.

**Coming Monday, June 23rd, 2008 to **__**, it's "The Amazing Race III: Legend of Zelda Edition"!! Don't miss it!**


End file.
